Return of the Elements
by Maridel
Summary: A evil from the past has returned, and with old friends and new Atem and his freinds will try to defeat it. Kinda the sequel to my first fic. full sum inside. AxA, KxK and more.OC's. DramaHumor as well.FINALLY UPDATED! SORRIES T.T
1. The Beginning

Ok...I have made the first of the modifications to this chapter...please tell me if it's better.

Please don't judge by first chapters..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is a sequel-ish thing to _Neveralone_, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost, but it could help. I would also like to appologize for anything miss-spellings of words or impropper gramar, I suck at English...anyway on with the rest of the info page..thingy.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang along with old friend s and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

It was a cold dark night in the Egyptian Desert, not even the stars were out, only eight shimmering dots in the sky. To an untrained eye they would appear to be stars, but that was far from the truth. Today was the day, a time that only happened once a millennia, the day the planets aligned. A sandstorm picked up out of nowhere, when it subsided a dark figure emerged from the sand. 

"At last, I am free to reek my revenge upon those fools who sealed me away. And since that blasted Pharaoh and those princesses are no longer here, no one will be able to stop me, MUAHAHAHAHAH..." said a dark muffled voice, though it sounded female.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had been a few days since the gangs' little discussion with Tea, it was Friday now , and everyone at school was looking forward to the weekend. And Miss Tina, the History teacher wasn't making the day any better. 

"And that's how Napoleon was defeated at Waterloo, any questions?" said Miss Tina.

Her class was far from interested, as usual. She locked away from the blank stares of her students to the clock that hung above the chalk board. Acording to the clock, they only had twenty minutes left, she could easily squeeze a pop quiz into that time...but...she wasn't that cruel. It was the day before the weekend, any student would be slacking off, even the good ones.

-Sigh- " I was going to give you class work...but...seeing as there's only about twenty minutes of class left...it will now be homework...it's due next time so don't forget. Feel free to do as you please...just nothing loud." said Mrs. Tina in defeat as she sat at her desk and began to read her book.

While the other students occupied themselves with, mindless gossip and other things, the gang took this as a chance to talk to Tea, since this was the first time she had been at school since the day of their discussion. They found her siting at her desk, trying to write another poem, they were about to say something but, she was the first to speak.

"Look guys, I over-reacted, I'm really sorry," said Tea.

"No, it was us... right Bakura," said Ryou while elbowing Bakura in the process.

"**OW**!" "**OK**, ok I'm sorry I yelled, you happy now?" said Bakura, a little annoyed.

"What did I do to deserve friends like all of you?" said Tea.

"I don't know, lucky I guess," said Joey with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, lucky, hey...where's Marik?" asked Tea.

"Ishtar said he was going somewhere, but was coming back soon, didn't specify though." said Kaiba.

* * *

"**WHERE ARE THE FREAKING BATHROOMS!"** questioned Marik, while running in all directions. "**Where are those Ra-forsaken bathrooms**?" Marik questioned again, while running, only this time, he ran into someone, causing both of them to fly backwards. 

"Ow, I'm really sorry about that I'm just..." started Marik, until he saw to whom he was talking. It was a girl about his age, maybe an inch shorter than him, she was wearing the Domino High girls uniform. She had short green hair, along with her eyes which were also green, and she wore a necklace with a green crystal at the end of it, she took Marik's breath away.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" questioned the girl.

"I'm f-fine, are you?" asked Marik.

"Yeah, I've had worse, hey I've never seen you here before, are you new?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm Marik Ishtar, what's your name," said Marik.

"Flora Fauna, I'm really sorry, I should have watched where I was going." said Flora. There was an awkward silence between the two. " Seeing as it was my fault, I would really like to make it up o you. My friends and I started a restaurant, how about diner on the house?" asked Flora.

"Sure, I'm sure my friends would love to go too," said Marik.

"Great, it's a place around here called the Kareokee Cafe, see you then," she said as she ran off, probably back to her class.

"Yeah, bye..hey..w-wait, do you know ..." started Marik, until he realized that she was out of reach, and couldn't hear him, "where the bathroom is?" finished a very depressed Marik. "**WHERE ARE THE BATHROOMS?" **Marik asked to no one in-particular. Shortly after his little run-in with Flora, he found the bathrooms and returned to class.

* * *

"Hey Ishtar, where were you?" asked Bakura. 

"I went to the bathroom, " said Marik.

"It took you an hour to go, your sister must be a lousy cook," said Joey.

"**NO,** I couldn't find it, but I did run into some girl, and she invited all of us to this place called the Kareokee Cafe," said Marik.

"That sounds like a great idea." said Yugi. Tea was about to say something when the lunch bell rang.

"I guess we'll catch up later...see you guys...I don't know...around seven?" said Duke, after recieving nods from the rest of the group, they parted ways onto their next classes.

* * *

They arrived at the restaraunt at seven, each had changed their clothes, Yugi was wearing the clothes he wore when he was fighting Duke in Dungeon Dice Monsters. While Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, and Mokuba, were wearing the clothes they wore during Battle City. Kaiba was wearing the clothes he wore when he first met Ishizu, while Marik was wearing the vest, black shirt, and jeans he wore during the Pharaoh's Memory, Bakura was also wearing the clothes he wore during the Pharaoh's Memory, meaning his black trench coat and striped shirt. Finally, Tea was wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, and a pair of black boots. 

As they walked into the Cafe, they were greeted by the hostess, a tall girl about their age wearing a light blue top and matching skirt, she had long icy blue hair, put up in a pony tail. Her eyes were also the same color as her hair, she also had a crystal like Flora's except it was an icy blue color.

"Hi, I'm Glacia, I'll be your hostess for the evening, how many people will be joining you?" asked Glacia.

"About nine please. Oh and were the ones that Flora said could have diner on the house..." said Marik.

"Very well, this way please," said Glacia in a cheerful tone.

As Glacia led them, the gang noticed that the room was packed, and there was a stage in the middle of the room. She led them to a large round table. When they all sat down she handed them the menus and left. Soon after that a girl no older than twelve walked up, she was wearing a black top and matching skirt, just like Glacia. She had long black hair held up by a head band, her eyes were black as well as the crystal on her neck, just like the others.

"I'm Britney, call me Brit, I'll be your waitress today, what will you be having, and I must warn you, if you call me by my whole name, you'll wish you didn't." said Brit, her voice void of emotion.

"Ok...I guess we'll all just share one of those large Pepperoni Pizzas and some sodas, please,' said Yugi.

"Is that all?" asked Brit voice still full of annoyance.

"I'll have coffee instead, please," said Kaiba.

"All right, large Pizza, eight sodas, and one coffee?" asked Brit.

"That sounds right, thank you," said Ryou.

After she left, she came back about, ten minutes later, after giving them there food she left. Then suddenly, a spotlight shone on the stage, and standing in the light was no-other than Flora, the girl Marik met before.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could make it tonight, and I hope your enjoying your food," said Flora.

Cheers and applause were heard.

"Well I'm glad, now in a few minutes you can come up and start singing whatever you want, after all, this is The Kareokee Cake. There's also a dancing floor you can go to as well." said Flora.

Shortly after Flora left, a girl that seemed to be the same age as the Brit girl walked up to their table. She wore a white top and matching skirt like the others except her's was partically covered by an apron. She had curley sand colored hair, though most of it was covered by her very large chefs' hat. Her eyes seemed to by white...but on further expection...they turned out to be an off white. And finally, around her neck she wore a crystal like the others, except her's was white.

"I hope the food is to your liking." said the girl, a insanely happy smile on her face.

"Yes thank you...are you the chef's assistant or something?" asked Joey.

"Oh no, I'm the chef." said the smiling girl, causing the group to stare in confusion.

"But...your just a little kid...how can you be a chef if your a kid?" asked Tristan.

"I'll haveyou know that I am twelve, going on thirteen. And I happend to be a gifted child. The names Whitney by the way." said the girl.

"Ok...so...do you know what's that waitress's problem?" asked Bakura as he saw Brit watching them closely.

"Oh...don't mind her...My sister can be that way sometimes..." said Whitney. "I know, we seem to be exact opposites, but we're twins, no matter hard it is to believe." said Whitney after she saw the confused faces of the teens.

While the gang continued their conversations and eating, there was something else going on in the back of the room. There were two shadowy figures , who seemed to be female, but were covered by hoods and other forms of clothing. 

"Why are we here again?" questioned the 1st.

"Our queen ordered us to come here, and find the ancient souls," said the 2nd.

"Oh..why?" questioned the 1st, yet again.

"Because, she said that the ancient souls carry within them a strong magical force. She needs that power to make sure no one can stop her, and as a bonus, it will make her even stronger than she already is." said the 2nd annoyed.

"Oh..are those them?" asked the 1st pointing at the gang.

"Well what do you know, there's four of them, ready to have a little fun?" said the 2nd.

"Oh, Yeah." said the 1st.

The two then walked to the stage, the other people in the room thought that they were going to sing, but were a little surprised by what they did next. For next, they took off their hoods, revealing them as two strange looking people. The first looked like the Witch of the Black Forest while the other look like the Dark Witch, duel monsters to anyone who had knowledge of them.

"Hello, mortals, we are here to take the souls of a few of you, and deliver them to our queen." said the Witch of the Black Forest.

The people just stared blankly at them.

"Arg!" screamed the Dark Witch as she threw a ball of dark energy at the crowd, causing them to scatter and run out the door.

"Hahahaha..this is fun," said Witch of the Black Forest with a giggle.

"Alright, now that we've had our fun, let's capture the ones we came for." said DarkWitch.

Before the gang could run out the door, the witches used their power close the doors with magic, locking everyone, who didn't already get out, inside. The gang could just watch in horror as they came closer and closer, an evil look growing in their eyes.

_**'We need a plan, but what?' **_thought Yugi '**_ wait, they're duel monsters that means..' _**he said looking to Joey, who was thinking the same thing, took out his duel disk, which he was carrying in his bag.

"Greetings," said Dark Witch.

"What do you want?" questioned Yugi, hoping to distract them long enough so that Joey could ready his Duel Disk.

"Aren't you the brave one, weren't you listening before, we're here to take the souls of the ancient ones, specifically, you four." said Dark Witch, while pointing at Yugi, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura.

"Why?" questioned Bakura, with a hit of anger in his voice.

"That's very simple thief, your ancient souls will be used to fuel our queen, assisting her in her plans to rule to the world." said Witch of the Black Forest.

"Hey, ex-thief!" said Bakura.

"What ever you wish to be called, you're though anyway." said Dark Witch.

"**NOT IF I CAN HELP IT, GO ROCKET WARRIOR, DESTROY THEM!**" said Joey, as he commanded his monster, only to see it pass right through them.

"Hahaha-ha, did you really think a hologram would stop us?" said Dark Witch, as she used her power to knock Joey out of her way, in the process, knocking him unconsciousness.

"**JOEY, NO!**" screamed Serenity.

"Now it's your turn to have some fun," said Witch of the Black Forest to Ryou. She then lifted him up with her magic and pinning him to a wall, though he struggled, he couldn't escape her hold.

"Ryou! **LET HIM GO, RIGHT NOW!**" screamed Bakura, showing actual concern, which was strange for him.

"Calm yourself thief, you'll be next anyway." said Dark Witch.

What happened next disturbed them so, was the Witch of the Black Forest stuck her hand right into Ryou's chest, with him screaming in the process, but she didn't care, Witch of the Black Forest pulled out a small spherical object that seemed to be made of light, while Ryou fell into unconsciousness on the ground.

"**NO, RYOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?**" screamed Yugi.

"Just extracted his soul, just like we said we would, and, just like what we're going to do to you." said Dark Witch.

"**NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!**" screamed a familiar group of voices. They turned out to be the girls who owned the cafe, each holding the necklaces with the crystals as if defending themselves with them. The girls lifted their necklaces into the air suddenly, all screaming the same thing.

**"ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!**" they all yelled, and just as soon as they said those words, their necklaces began to glow, each a different color. (green, black, white, and ice blue) When the lights faded the girls were still there, but instead of their uniforms, they wore sleave-less dresses, each the color of their crystal.

"Flora, Warrior of Earth!" said Flora.

"Brit, Warrior of Darkness!" said Brit.

"Whitney, Warrior of Light!" said Whitney.

"Glacia, Warrior of Ice!" said Glacia.

"Together we are, The Elemental Warriors," all four said, each striking a different pose.

"Oh, and you think you can defeat us," said Witch of the Black Forest, while placing Ryou's soul in a pouch on her dress. They launched at each other, and the battle was underway. Brit said something along the lines of "Shadow Ball" and the shadows actually forming a ball in her hands, which she then threw at the Witch of the Black Forest, who dodged it. Witch of the Black Forest then hit both Brit and Whitney with her dark magic, into a wall knocking them out. With yet again another flash of light(black & white), the girls were on the ground unconscious in their normal clothes.

"Well that was easy," said Witch of the Black Forest.

"Now, to take care of the other two," said Dark Witch.

They surrounded the two girls, both ready to strike. But then, Glacia and Flora launched their attacks at the two witches, only to have each others' attacks hit them.

"Why did you have to use the vines?" asked Glacia.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea, why did you have to **INCASE ME IN ICE!** said Flora.

While the two girls bickered, the gang watched as the witches grew closer to the two.

* * *

"**Hey leave them alone!**" said Joey. 

"Yeah, we thought you were after us." said Yugi.

"That's right I'll go take care of them while you take care of the girls." said Witch of the Black Forest, only to be stopped by her companion.

"Actually, we can both take care of the girls, remember, we already captured one of the ancient souls, we can use it's power and summon a monster to destroy the others." said Dark Witch.

"Right heahahe..um how?" said the dim wighted Witch of the Black Forest.

"Ug..**JUST GIVE ME THAT SOUL SPHERE!**" said Dark Witch, when she was handed the "soul sphere", she the took a duel monster card, which appeared to be a dragon, from a pocket on her dress, and said a few words as she held the sphere high in the air.

"With the power of this ancient soul, the power of the Millennium Ring, I bring this dragon to life!" said Dark Witch. The dragon card glowed, as did the sphere, and the monstrous dragon was formed. As the witches made their way to the girls, the dragon made it's way to the gang, it was about to unleash an attack until it was destroyed, by a flash of pink light, surprising everyone. The source of the light turned out to be, what appeared to be the Dark Magician Girl, and behind her a shadowy figure wearing a hood to conceal his identity.

"If you want them, you're going to have to get through me first." said the figure.

"And just who are you?" asked Witch of the Black Forest.

"Just an old friend of thiers'." he said. He then destroyed Witch of the Black Forest with a blast of magic, that seemed to have come form a necklace around his neck, along with an eye that appeared to be glowing on his forehead.

"Witch of the Black Forest! Who are you!" demanded Dark Witch, as she used her power to remove the hood that he wore, revealing his true identity. He was average height, with red-violet eyes, and tri-colored hair..can you guess who it is? It was Pharaoh Atemu himself, which excited the kids, but worried the monsters.

"It's impossible, you're not supposed to be here!" said Dark Witch.

"Well, I am, so I suggest that you return Ryou's soul and leave before I get mad." threated Atem.

She left, leaving Ryou's soul near Atem's feet, very quickly, afraid of being destroyed like her friend. After she left, Atem return Ryou's soul, but he was still unconscious, due to the stress. After that, Atem was surrounded by friends who welcomed him with greetings, introductions, hugs, and he didn't even notice one. He was to preoccupied by the only one outside the group, who was non-other than Tea. Her hair covering her eyes filled with disbelief of what she was seeing, so much so that she couldn't take anymore and ran out out of the cafe, leaving her friends curious and worried.

"What's with her, I thought she said she felt better," said Joey.

"I'll go check on her, be right back." said Atem, he found her standing in the ally, looking at the stars.

"You know this isn't like you, not saying a word to a friend you haven't seen in a while, what's wrong?" said Atem.

"This is just, so unbelievable, its hard to believe," said Tea as she laughed at her choice of words.

"You know, I heard you singing a few days ago, I was watching form the shadows." said Atem.

"You did, I feel so embarrassed, I didn't know anyone was around." said Tea.

"Don't be, you were very good, and I kinda feel the same." said Atem.

Tea stared in shock, never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt would say that he felt the same as her, but that's not all that surprised her, for what happened next, was the most surprising of all. Atem came closer and closer to her until they were right next to each other, until they kissed, the kiss seemed to last an eternity. Tea's head was spinning with thoughts of both shock and happiness. When the kiss finally broke, they stared at each other, blushing.

"I'm sorry if that was to sudden, and I'm really sorry for leaving, I didn't know then what I know now. I guess it took, leaving all of the people I carried about, you especially, to get me to realize how much you all meant to me. I wasn't ready then, but I am now, Tea...I love you." said Atem.

Tea's eyes were the size of sausers, she never would have expected Atem to say that. She stared back at him, eyes filled with tears, not of saddness, but of joy.

"Oh, Atem, I love you too. I always have." said Tea as they once again embrassed in a even more passionate kiss. When they parted, worry filled Tea's eyes. " Do yo uthink...we could keep this from the others...it may come as a shock to them...until were ready to tell anyway." said Tea.

"That sounds good to me," said Atem, as they shared one more kiss before they went back into the cafe, without giving the others the slightest hint of what had happened outside.

* * *

**Ok, I know it was a little long, anyway, I hope that this fic was just as good as my first one. Please review, I'm trying to think of another chapter for this fic, and my last fic only got three reviews, so please review...And sorry if the fic sucks, I wrote it really fast out of boredom, and I may not be able to update soon, since I have major cases of writer's block and Christmas vacation is ending soon...please review. Again, sorry if this sucks.  
**


	2. Legends of the Past

Alright, here is the next modidfied chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Also, I wrote this chapter when I was bored and half asleep, so if it sucks, I'm sorry, it's also shorter than the first one, and again, some of it is random, so please bare with me, this is part of the fic...sort of...Oh, and again sorry for my sucky gramar...

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang along with old friend s and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

After their little run-in with the duel monsters, the gang with the new addition of the four girls from before, were now sitting in their empty restaurant discussing the events of the evening. 

"If you don't mind me asking, but, can we perhaps get an explanation as to who you are and how you were able to use magic?" said Atem.

"Well first of all, I guess we should start from the begin..um...why don't you tell them Flora, while Whitney and I fix some drinks." said Brit, Flora nodded as the two girls left for the kitchen.

* * *

"For starters, we are four of the chosen ones, to weld the powers of the Elemental Princess," said Flora. 

"Chosen ones, how many are there?" asked Mokuba, much to Kaiba's dislike that Mokuba was getting involved in this magic stuff again. Even though he witnessed Magic at work and saw his past, he still didn't like to talk about magic, it was a different time now.

"And who are these ' Elemental Princesses'?" asked Tea.

"There are ten that we know of, and as for the Princesses, that's a long story." said Glacia.

"Well, I think we'll need to know everything, if you don't mind." said Ryou.

"Fine, we'll tell you, go ahead Flora," said Glacia.

"Five millennia ago, there was a group of Princesses, no ones knows exactly how many, but that's not what's important. Each of these Princesses had control over their own element; earth, fire, wind, water, ice, light, darkness, thunder, time, and love, some even say there were more, but these are the ones we know of for sure. Anyway, this group used their powers to protect their own kingdoms, which they ruled normally, until one day. The legend states that it was a day like any other, then out of nowhere a dark cloud appeared, from the cloud came a dark presence. Not much is known of her except thats she is known as the Queen of Monsters, it was thought that she was a shadow creature, but she was more powerful than just a mere shadow creature. She terrorized each of the Princesses kingdoms, each worse off than the next. She had destroyed many villages, stealing the souls of it's villagers, turning them into her army of shadow monsters. Finally the Princesses had enough, eight of the princesses banded together to defeat her once and for all, but they didn't have enough power so all they did was trap her under the Egyptian desert sands, hopefully forever, but it seems that it only lasted five millennia." said Flora.

"But, what happened to the Princesses?" asked Yugi.

"In order to defeat the Queen, they had to sacrifice themselves. But, they knew that some time in the future, their powers would be needed, so they sealed their magic away. The only problem was finding what to seal the magic in. They found their answer in a few small gray pebbles. The Princesses sealed their powers within the pebbles, transforming them into crystals. Each Princess had their own color, as did the crystals, as you can see from the ones we wear. " said Glacia.

"But, if they were in the desert at the time when their powers were sealed, how did the crystals get back to you?" asked Marik.

"The crystals were retrieved from the desert and hind away by a close friend of one of the Princesses. No one knows exactly who though." said Glacia.

"That still doesn't explain how you got your's," said Tristan.

"We got ours' as family heirlooms, the crystals were hidden inside of them. For example, mine was hidden inside of a bracelet, while Glacia's was inside some kind of headband she got when she was younger. And the twins got theirs' as lockets, you know the ones that combine to make one thing. But, we don't know where the others are." said Flora. After that, the room was silent, until Joey brought-up a random question, no one thought of.

"Um...Atem?" said Joey, a very confused look on his face.

"What is it Joey?" asked Atem.

"What happened to you...I thought you left...why did you come back?" said Joey, still very confused.

"When I left after the Battle between Yugi and I, I thought I had to leave, I was wrong. I had to be away from all of you, to relize, just how much you all mean to me. When I came back through the gates, I found the Millenium Items burried under the rubble of what appeared to be a cave in. So I collected them, brought them back. I just regret ever leaving you to begin with. " said Atem.

"Wait, them?" asked Duke. Just then Atem reached down into a bag that he had, and pulled out the Millennium Rod, Ring, Necklace, Key, and what appeared to be miniatures of the Puzzle and Ring, as pendants of some sort.

"I thought we might need them, so Bakura, I would like you to have the Ring, seeing as Mahaddo is a duel monster in this time, and you did do a fine job of controlling it in the past." said Atem while handing Bakura the Millennium Ring.

"I'll use it well," said Bakura, taking the Ring.

"If you would, can you give this to your sister Marik, she's the only one capable of using it," said Atem, handing the necklace to Marik, all Marik did was nod as he took it.

"Yugi, Ryou, I would like to present you with the Millennium Ring and Puzzle pendants, they hold the same powers as their larger counterparts, but to a smaller extent, since you're just learning to control the magic inside of you." said Atem.

"We won't let you down," they both said taking their items.

"And if you don't mind, I would like to give the Key to your grandfather Yugi, seeing as he was it's owner when my father was Pharaoh." said Atem.

"Ok, I'm sure Grandpa would love it," said Yugi.

"And finally, Kaiba, I would like you to have the Rod, it does rightfully belong to you anyway." said Atem.

"I don't need that piece of junk, it may have belonged to me before, but...that was in the past, and I've put that behind me," said Kaiba leaving the room, as Mokuba turned to follow, Atem called to him.

"Mokuba, please put his somewhere close to your brother, I have a feeling he may need it someday." said Atem handing the Rod to Mokuba, after the Kaiba Brothers left, the rest of the gang talked until it was time for them all to go. Atem went home with Yugi seeing as he didn't have a place to stay, only to be greeted by a very surprised Grandpa Moto.

* * *

"Hello Yugi how was...?" started Grandpa as his grandson opened the door, only to stop talking when he saw who was with him. 

"Hi Grandpa, um..Atem's back... and a ... he kinda needs a place to stay, is alright if he stays here?" asked Yugi.

"Well, of course it's alright, he's just like family to me, after all we do have that spare room beside your's, he can stay there." said Grandpa.

"Thank you, I'm really sorry for the inconveniece Mr. Moto," said Atem.

"Not a problem...and we'll have none of that, if you're going to stay here, I want you to call me Grandpa, after all you're like another grandson to me, and Yugi always wanted a big brother." said Grandpa with a grin, causing his two grandsons to laugh.

* * *

The next day, everyone, excluding the Kaiba's, went back to the Cafe to talk more, eat junk food, hang-out, you know, normal teenage stuff, but, just like all teenagers, you get bored after a while. 

"So..what do you wana do?" asked Joey in a dry tone.

"I don't know, what do you wana do?" mimiced Tristan. Now I'm not going to bore you with the details, but, Joey and Tristan kept that up for almost an hour until Brit almost used her powers to shut them up. After that it was still pretty boring, that is until Yugi noticed something stange going on with Flora's crystal.

"Um...Flora, is it supposed to do that?" said Yugi, while pointing at the crystal around her neck.

"Huh? Wow, it only did that the first time I met Glacia and the twins, I wonder what that means." said Flora, when she noticed that her crystals was glowing. Then noticed that the others were glowing as well.

"I think I know what's going on," said Glacia.

She stood and walked towards a book shelf at the back of the room. After grabbinng the right book she walked back to the gang. It looked rather old, the pages were stained and partially ripped, and the cover was worn. She flipped through the pages until she found a page that looked like a small map of the world. Taking off her necklace, she moved it around the page, until the glows light grew brighter in certain areas. Paris, Hawaii, and Athens to be exact.

"I still don't get it.." said the dim-witted Joey.

"It means we're going to have to go to all of these places to find the other chosen ones." said Flora.

"Why don't we split into groups, that way it'll be faster." said Tristan.

"That's actually not a bad idea Taylor, I guess that's your idea for the year," said Bakura.

They then descided on who was going where, Ryou, Brit, Whitiney, Tristan, and Serenity were going to Paris. While Tea, Atem, Bakura, Glacia and Duke went to Hawii, and Joey, Yugi, Marik, and Flora went to Athens. While, Ishizu, Grandpa, Odion, and the Kaiba's, stayed back in Domino. The plains had taken off and they were on their way, ready to face anything.

* * *

**I hope that this fic was just as good as my first one. Please review, I'm trying to think of another chapter for this fic, and my last fic only got two reviews, so please review...And sorry if the fic sucks, I wrote it really fast out of boredom, and I may not be able to update soon, since I have major cases of writer's block and Christmas vacation is ending soon...please review.**


	3. Water

This is the third modified chapter...hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang along with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

It was a fantastic day, a day to be alive, the sky was blue, the clouds were no where to be seen, and the sun was bright, yeah, this was a good day for all; well, maybe not everyone. 

On the plain to Hawaii, almost everyone was comfortable and happy, some being Atem and Tea, they were seated next to each other. Atem was staring out the window with a sleeping Tea on his shoulder, yep they were happy. Duke and Glacia were seated next to each other as well, talking about random things, having a very good time, while Bakura on the other hand, wasn't exactly enjoying his flight. Why you ask, the reason's simple, Bakura was seated in what he thought was the worst seat in the entire plain. He was seated behind Atem and Tea and in front of Duke and Glacia, but that wasn't the worst of it, no it gets much worse. For seated beside Bakura was what he thought was, the most annoying and evil being on the face of the planet.

"Mister, why do you have white hair?" asked the most adorable little girl, with the biggest blue eyes and the most adorable voice you have ever heard, who was no older than five, so she had no idea to whom she was talking to.

"I was born with it, can you please stop asking me questions, you've been doing this for three hours non-stop." said Bakura, annoyance obviously seen.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Because it's annoying me," said Bakura, annoyance still growing.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Because it's making me mad, and I don't think you want to see me mad" said Bakura, annoyance turning into rage.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Because," said Bakura, rage building.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"**SHUT-UP YOU STUPID ANNOYING MORTAL GIRL, UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE A ONE-WAY TRIP TO THE REALM OF ETERNAL DARKNESS!" **screamed Bakura.

"Hehehe...you funny," said the girl with a giggle, causing Bakura to twitch and turn to his side so he would not face the girl.

_**' Must keep in control, I don't hurt innocent little girls anymore, I have been reformed, I'm an ex-evil king of thieves, I don't hurt innocent little girls...'**_ Bakura said the same thing over and over in his mind until they finally landed. When the doors opened, Bakura couldn't get out fast enough, leaving the others confused. They searched everywhere to find him, worried about what had scarred him, the once evil King of Thieves, finally finding him hyperventilating in the airport lobby thing.

* * *

"What happened to you?" asked Tea, obviously confused. 

"Evil...evil...**EVIL!**" said Bakura, fear and terror in his eyes.

"Huh?" asked Tea.

"I can explain, Bakura was sitting next to this little girl who kept asking him questions, until he finally lost it, as you can see." said Glacia.

"Hahahahaha...the great King of Thieves, afraid of a little girl, that's hilarious." said Atem, obviously enjoying Bakura's condition. After Bakura finally calmed down they searched for their hotel. When they and had gotten settled in their rooms they went to search for the crystal they came for.

"So, where will this thing be?" asked Duke, causing Glacia to skid to a stop.

"Hehehe..actually I don't know...hahahahah." said Glacia laughing uneasily, causing them to anime faint.

"Well, if you don't know, how are we supposed to find it?" asked Tea.

"Not sure," said Glacia.

"Bakura, can you locate the crystal with the Ring?" asked Atem.

"I guess I could give it a try. Millennium Ring, direct us into the direction of the Elemental Crystal located on this island," said Bakura, and no sooner had he said it, three of the rings pointers...pointed, in three different directions, strait ahead, to the left, and the right.

"I guess this means we'll have to split-up," said Duke as he thought, **' _this is my chance to get closer to Glacia, I'm so smart.' _**"Glacia and I can go the right, if you want." said Duke, a devil-ish grin on his face as he and Glacia left.

"Atem and I can go left, come on Atem," said Tea as she dragged him in the direction she chose.

"Ok, I guess that means I'm by myself, what else is new." said Bakura, as he headed toward the beach in front of him.

* * *

As Bakura was searching by himself, Tea was brimming with happiness. 

"I'm so glad that we're finally alone, we haven't had time to just be together in a while." said Tea, as she grabbed his hand.

"I agree, but, we have a job to do, we have to find that crystal. I wish we didn't, for every moment I stay away from you, makes me fell like I'm dead again." said Atem, as he placed his other hand on her's.

"Your so romantic, I guess you're right," said Tea, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well, just because we have a job to do now, doesn't mean we have one tonight, how about we go to the beach, sit in the moonlight." said Atem.

"I would love that...hey, what's that?" said Tea as she pointed.

"Huh, it appears to be a poster saying something about a surfing contest," said Atem, curiosity in his eyes.

"It says, the winner of the annual Surfing Contest will receive the coveted Marina Medal, an ancient blue crystal heirloom, offered by the city museum every year, never to have lost it once. It looks like that metal is what we're looking for, we should tell the guys." said Tea as she grabbed the phone in her purse and dialed Glacia's number to tell her.

" Yeah...that's right..." said Tea as she talked to her phone.

_**' Telling them won't help us, one of us has to win it in that contest, and that's not going to be easy' **_thought Atem.

"Alright, now we have to find Bakura, does he have a cell?" asked Tea.

"Yes, but knowing him, it's probably turned off, we're just going to have to meet up with Duke and Glacia, then find him." said Atem, as they turned to find the other two.

* * *

While they were searching, the Millennium Ring was still pulling Bakura in the same direction, until he ran it something, or should I say, someone. 

"Ow, that hurt**..WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE**..." started Bakura, until he saw to whom he was talking to. It was a girl, she had a little longer than shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, she was about the same height as him, and she had tanned skin, probably from being out in the sun.

"**HEY, DON'T START YELLING, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!" **screamed the girl.

"Um...I'm sorry, I guess I should have watched where I was going," said Bakura as he watched her.

"Since you apologized, I guess I'll have to forgive you, what's you're name?" asked the girl.

"Um...Bakura," said Bakura, still staring at her.

"Well Bakura, thank you for apologizing, I'm Aurora, Aurora Borealis, it's nice to meet you." said Aurora.

"The pleasure is mine," said Bakura, acting nice, very strange.

"So where were you heading so fast anyway?" asked Aurora.

"I was looking for something, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find an old crystal would you, it's kinda important." said Bakura.

"You must be talking about the Marina Medal, Yeah I know where it is, follow me," said Aurora. She and Bakura then headed off, while the others were looking for him.

* * *

"**BAKURA..BAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?" **screamed Duke as he cupped his mouth. 

"Where can he be, we've looked everywhere," said Glacia.

"What are we going to do, should we just head to the place where the surfing contest is going to be?" said Tea.

"I think we should, I'm sensing the Ring in the direction of the contest. He probably went that way, so we should go as well." said Atem. When they got to the contest site they found Bakura, standing next to the same girl he ran into before, but was weird was, they were laughing.

"...and I put sand in his pants and he never found out." they heard Bakura say making the girl he was talking to laugh, and Duke to blush and suddenly make an outburst.

"**BAKURA, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT !" **screamed Duke as he ran and tackled Bakura.

"What in the...?" said Aurora.

"Duke, get off him, this is not the time to fight. Boys, right?" said Glacia, talking to the Aurora.

"Yeah, I'm Aurora, you must be the friends Bakura told me about, and that must be Duke." said Aurora, she couldn't help but laugh at the to boys fighting in the sand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Glacia, this is Tea and this is Atem." said Glacia pointing to the people she introduced.

"Nice to meet you to, Bakura said you were looking for the Marina Medal?" said Aurora.

"Yes we are, but we learned that we have to win it in this contest," said Tea.

"Yeah, and that's going to be really difficult." said Glacia.

"Well, it's not that difficult to surf, but, even though it's your first time I'm not going easy on you." said Aurora.

"Oh, are you entering the contest to?" asked Atem.

"Well, the champ kinda has to enter." said Aurora.

"You're the champ?" asked all five of them.

"Yeah,...well that's the warm-up whistle, better start practicing if you want that metal." said Aurora as she walked off after hearing the whistle. After a little practicing Atem and Bakura pretty much got the basics, while the others got time to rest on the Beach. Then it was finally time for the contest and all of the contestants were announced.

"Welcome, surfing fans, it would be an honor to introduce you to these fine contestants. We have, Lora Smith, Jerry Jenkins, and Sky Brooks. Then their's the one only wanting to be known as Hiita. Then their's Atem Moto and Bakura...Bakura?... And of course we can't forget our raining champ, Aurora Borealis. And now that the introductions are over time for the contest to start, surfers, to your surf boards!" said the Announcer Dude as he held up a little flag. And with that the contest was under way, Lora, Jerry, and Sky were the first to be knocked out, leaving Bakura, Hiita, Atem, and Aurora to battle it out. It appeared that they were evenly matched, until it came out, it being one of the biggest waves ever seen. All of the surfers paddled their way towards it, when they reached the top of the wave two of the surfers fell off their boards, Bakura and Hiita, much to their dislike. Leaving Atem and Aurora to fight for the prize. When the wave broke they did all they could do to stay on their boards. A sudden wave caused Aurora to loose her footing causing her to fall off, leaving Atem the winner.

"I don't believe it, someone has beaten the champ," said random guy from crowd.

"Yes, now come up here young man and claim your prize, the Marina Medal. Here is our new champion surfer, Atem Moto, from Domino City!" said the announcer Dude as he handed Atem the crystal. Causing the crowds to cheer and the girls to scream, but nothing made Atem more happy than to see Tea running up to him and giving him a hug, along with the rest of the gang giving him high fives and noogies. After a while the crowds left leaving just the five friends to be joined by Aurora.

"I was a pleasure to surf with you, you're really good for a beginner, are you sure you haven't surfed before?" asked Aurora.

"I'm afraid I haven't, I suppose it's just beginner's luck, and it was a great honor to surf with you as well." said Atem.

"What about me?" asked Bakura.

"You did good, for a novice." said Aurora, causing everyone to laugh. Though their fun didn't last long. Someone was screaming at them, it was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, the girl from the contest, Hiita.

"**I WANT THAT CRYSTAL, AND YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO ME OR ELSE!**" screamed Hiita.

"Why should we give it to you, Atem won it?" asked Glacia.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU WHY!" **screamed Hiita as she began to glow. Her clothes had changed from her surfing suit to a tan jacket with a hood and a black skirt, in her hand was a golden staff, and she was surrounded by flames. This caused the ones with knowledge of Duel Monsters to gasp.

"Hey, she looks alot like that Dule Monsters card, what's it called?" said Duke.

"Hiita the Fire Charmer!" said Atem, as he glared daggers at her.

"**THAT'S RIGHT I AM ONE OF THE FOUR CHARMERS AND IT'S OUR JOB TO GET THAT CRYSTAL FOR OUR QUEEN AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET HURT, I SUGGEST THAT YOU HAND IT OVER**!" screamed Hiita.

"I don't think so, if you want it, you're going to have to get through us!" said Atem as he tossed the crystal to Tea to hold, while he, Bakura, and Glacia positioned themselves in front of the other three.

"Ha, fine by me, but three on one seems unfair, why don't I introduce you to some friends of mine." said Hiita as she pulled out a small pouch from her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Glacia.

"Why this is a pouch filled with the souls of many people who got in my way, and as they were in the past, shadow creatures lived within their souls, and I can summon those monsters now. **CREATURES OF THE SHADOWS, I CALL UPON YOU, I RELEASE YOU FROM THESE SOULS, COME FORTH!" **said Hiita. After she said that two monsters appeared. They were Blackland Fire Dragon and Fire Kraken.

"Now monsters, **ATTACK!" **screamed Hiita, as Blackland Fire Dragon attacked Atem, Fire Kraken attacked Bakura, and Hiita headed toward Glacia, who just lifted her crystal.

"**ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!" **screamed Glacia, as the icy blue light surrounded her.

"What?" questioned Hiita, as she saw Glacia in her icy blue dress as she was in before.

"I am Glacia, warrior of Ice, prepare to be defeated." said Glacia as she charged her fists in-cased in ice, ready to hit Hiita, only to be covered in flames. As we all know, fire always wins against ice unfortunatly for Glacia. After she was hit with another attack from Hiita, she could not bear it anymore. She colapsed on the soft sndy beach unconscious. There was once again a flash of Icy-blue light, leaving Glacia in the clothes she was wearing when she came to the beach.

"**GLACIA!" **screamed Duke as he tried to reach her only to be surrounded by flames as well, causing him to fall to the ground, still conscious, unable to get up. As Atem and Bakura were dealing with their troubles, Hiita closed-in on the others, as she passed through the flames, un-burned.

"What's wrong, scarred?" asked Hiita smugly.

"You'll never get the crystal as long as we're here!" said Tea as she held onto the crystal firmly.

"Humhahahaha...Unless one of you can use it's power you're all pretty much doomed." said Hiita.

"I don't get it what's going on here?" said Aurora.

"Nows probably not the time to explain, but all you need to know is, this crystal is one of at least ten, and they need to be reunited with the ones chosen, to carry the power, so they can defeat monsters like her." said Tea as she pointed at Hiita.

"**HEY, I RESENT BEING CALLED A MONSTER, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" **screamed Hiita.

* * *

As Bakura continued to fight the Kraken-like beaast before him, he took a chace to look in the direction the girls were in. Only to see that they were left all alone and unprotected. 

"**AURORA!" **screamed Bakura as he ran to the girls aid, olny to be knocked away by the Kraken.

* * *

The girls saw what had happened to their friend, even from the distance they were at. 

"**BAKURA! ****" **screamed Aurora, not noticing the Medal begining to glow a dark-blue light. As soon as she screamed his name, she and the crystal were lifted into the air, and were surrounded by the same dark blue light. This caused Atem, Bakura and the monsters they were fighting to stare in wonder. When the light subsided she was lowered back down to the ground, now in a dark blue dress in the same fashion as Glacia's. And that's not all that changed, her straight black hair, had changed to a wavy navy blue color. As she landed back on the sandy beach, her Blue eyes snapped open, filled with determination.

"**I AM AURORA, WARRIOR OF WATER, PREPARE TO PAY FOR HURTING SO MANY INOPCENT PEOPLE!" **screamed Aurora as she formed a ball of water in her hands, and threw it at Hiita, who tried to block it with flames, but failed.

"**HOW CAN THIS BE!" **screamed Hiita as she was destroyed by the attack. When she was destroyed, the other two monsters were destroyed as well. As Atem and Bakura ran back to congratulate Aurora for her accomplishment, there was yet again another flash of dark blue light, but this time it left her in the clothes she wore before. She then fainted on the soft sand unconscious.

"**AURORA?"** screamed Bakura as he ran faster to see if she was ok, as he held her and shook her to try to wake her.

"Don't worry, she was just a little over whelmed by the crystals power, she should be fine by tomorrow." said Atem as Bakura and Duke lifted the two girls bridal stile, and carried them off towards their hotel, leaving Atem and Tea alone on the beach.

* * *

"Well, here we are." said Atem, as he sat down on the beach's soft white sand. 

"What?" asked Tea.

"Remember, I promised I would sit with you tonight in the moon light?" said Atem, motioning for her to come over.

"Are you sure, you just got done fighting that dragon-thing. Don't you think you should rest, I'll understand." said Tea concern filling her voice.

"Don't worry about me, I would fight a million monsters just to be with you," said Atem, causing Tea to sigh.

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" said Tea as she sat next to Atem leaning on his shoulder.

"That's just it, you can't." said Atem, as he leaned in for a kiss. This was a moment like those that you've heard of in movies and stories. A moonlit night on a white sandy beach, and two young loves, expressing their love, with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well, it looks like there's a new addition to the gang, and Atem and Tea share another romantic moment, I love it when they do that, they're my favorite couple in the entire show. Please review, I'm trying to think of another chapter for this fic, and my last fic only got a few reviews, so please review...And sorry if the chapter sucks, I wrote it really fast out of boredom, and I may not be able to update soon, since I have major cases of writer's block, Christmas vacation is ending soon, and I have to take my stupid driving test...please review. :  
**


	4. Fire

Ok..here's the forth modified chapter...hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I also don't own _The Butterfly._ Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang along with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

In a hotel room, a Blue haired girl lay on a bed, who just begun to stir. 

"Aurora?" asked Bakura, in a concerning and comforting way.

"Bakura? W-what happened, where am I, what time is it?" asked Aurora confused.

"We're in my hotel room, with the rest of my friends, we didn't really know where you lived so we just brought you here, and it's seven a.m." said Bakura.

"Well that answers soem things, but what happened to make me pass out?" asked Aurora, still very confused.

"You unlocked the crystal's power and destroyed that monster that was attacking us, you just fainted out of exhaustion from using it for the first time, happened to me on my first time too." said Glacia, who now had a bandage on her arm from where she was burned.

"Ok, anything else you want to tell me?" asked Aurora.

"Well, there is one thing, there was a small side affect from the Water Crystal." said Atem.

"And that is?" asked Aurora, concerned.

"Your hair, it kinda turned blue." said Duke.

"**WHAT!"** screamed Aurora.

* * *

Alright, while Aurora freaks out, lets see how the gang in Paris is. They had just gotten of their plain, and were wandering the streets looking for their hotel. 

"Ah, Paris the city of love, kinda sets the mood, wouldn't you say Serenity?" said Tristan.

"Yeah...Tristan...I kinda don't like hidding this from Joey...I mean...what if gets mad?" asked Serenity worriedly.

"Ah, Joey's nothing to worry about, besides he'd do anything to make you happy, and you are happy, aren't you?" said Tristan.

"Yeah, I really like being with you." said Serenity as she leaned in closer to Tristan. Aw..the little love birds in the city of love, while they were enjoying their little moment, Ryou was having trouble with his sanity.

"Ok, if this street goes here, and this goes there, then the hotel should be...somewhere." said Ryou, as he turned the map in every direction to see if it would make better sense.

"Oh..that helps genius." was Brits sarcastic response.

"It does? But we're still lost" said Whitney.

"You are so dense." said Brit as she walked away from her sister.

"Are you sure you should be talking to your sister like that." asked Serenity.

"She can't even tell what's a complement and what's not, watch. Um.. Whitney, I loath and despise you." said Brit.

"Oh thank you, I love you too." said Whitney smiling.

"You see what I have to put up with?" said Brit. They kept walking with Brit annoyed by her sister's stupidity, Serenity and Tristan taking in all of the sites and other romantic things about Paris, while Ryou was freaking out about how lost they were...

"**GAH... WHERE IS THE BLOODY HOTEL, WE'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE, BULIDINGS CLOSING IN, CAN'T BREATHE...!" **said Ryou as he fell on the ground twitching.

" O..k..does anyone know what just happened?" asked Tristan only to receive shaking heads in response. After a few hours Ryou was back to normal, well Ryou normal anyway, and they were on their way to the hotel again.

* * *

It had been an hour, and they still hadn't found the hotel, and now it seemed that all hope was lost. 

"Guys, I can't go on anymore, to hungry." said Tristan.

"Oh come on, you just ate a donut." said Brit.

"Guys don't fight this isn't the time," said Serenity.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" asked Ryou as he cupped his ear so that he could hear better.

"Yeah, it kinda sounds like a violin, where's it coming from?" asked Tristan. As they followed the sound of the violin, for what reason, they didn't know, but they did anyway. They only has to walk about a block before they found the source of the music. They found that it was coming from the center of a crowd of people, they had to push through the crowd to see what they were staring at. It turned out to be a red-headed girl about six-teen, her hair went to her mid back in curly locks, she had glimmering emerald green eyes, and she played so beautifully, it caused everyone in the crowd to become silent, as she played the last few notes. As she finished the crowd applauded and threw small amounts of money into her open violin case as she bowed. Just as she was packing up the gang approached her.

"That was incredible, you play very well." said Serenity.

"Merci, I try my best, I'm Flannery, what are your names?"asked Flannery.

"Well I'm Serenity, this is Tristan, and Brit, Brit's twin sister Whitney, and this is Ryou." said Serenity as she pointed to the people her introduced.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you all, do you have a place to stay?" asked Flannery.

"Well, we were going to stay at an hotel, but we can't seem to find it," said Tristan.

"Oh, well you can stay with me if you wish." said Flannery.

"Are you sure that's not to much trouble?" asked Serenity.

"Of course not, I would be glad to have you stay with me, it's not far from here just follow me." said Flannery, and as they followed, they told Flannery why they were there in hopes that she knew where the crystal was.

* * *

"Wow, that's quite a story, it's s hard to believe." said Flannery. 

"I know it is, but have you heard of this crystal we're looking for?" asked Ryou hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've ever heard of it, I'm sorry I'm not much help." said Flannery.

"It's ok, you're helping us enough by giving us a place to stay." said Serenity.

"Speaking of which, how much longer till we get there?" questioned Brit.

"Actually, we're here," said Flannery. They looked in front of them, seeing a huge building with a sign on it that read, "Academy of Music".

"Wow, you go to a school for music, no wonder you're such a good violinist." said Whitney causing Flannery to blush. They soon found themselves inside, marveling at the interior of the building. As they continued to walk down the halls, they found that the halls were filled with students.There were groups of two people, each with their own instrument, practicing together.

"Um... Flannery, why are all of these people practicing?" asked Brit.

"Oh, their practicing for the chance to be the number one musicians in the school, it's kinda a great honor here." said Flannery.

"Oh, are you entering?" asked Brit.

"I would, but I don't have a partner. And without a partner, I can't participate." said Flannery with a sad expression on her face.

_**'She really wants this, I wish I could help somehow-...' **_thought Ryou.

"Um.. Flannery, if you want I can be your partner." said Ryou a little unsure of himself.

"Ryou, I didn't know you knew how to play an instrument." said Tristan.

"Yeah, I took piano lessons when I was younger, and I've been keeping up with them...sometimes. I'm not really that good, I'm just ok...I guess. So what do you say Flannery, can I be your partner?" asked Ryou

"That would be great. Thank you so much Ryou." said Flannery. They finally reached her room, they found that it looked like any other teenage girls room,except for the fact that she had sheet music littering her floor.

"Hehehe...sorry for the mess...I've had alot of time on my hand s lately." said Flannery as she walked into the room.

After she got everyone settled, she and the others headed towards the practice rooms. As they entered the room they were shocked, the room looked as though it was filled with every instrument known to man. After a while of practicing, they were ready and not a moment to soon, for as soon as they finished the performances had started. But before they could perform, they had to fit the performance dress code. So Ryou dig through his bags to find something, he found a white tux, which was the perfect thing to wear for such an occasion, he also tied his hair back so that it wouldn't get in his way. Flannery wore a red strap dress, put her hair in a bun, and she wore a choker around her neck with a little stone hanging from the bottom. They waited back stage for their turn, Ryou sweating out of nervousness.

"Don't worry man... your gonna do fine." said Tristan as he slapped Ryou's back, causing him to wince in pain.

"Yeah...hey Flannery...where did you get that necklace?" asked Brit.

"My mother...she said she ot it from her mother, and her mother before that...I guess it's just a tradition for every girl in my family to recieve this ..." said Flannery. Before Brit could reply, the announcer cut her off.

"And that was John and Paula, thank you both for that stunning performance. Next we have Flannery along with a friend of hers' from out of school, Ryou playing _The Butterfly_(1) with Piano and Violin." said the introductory person, as Ryou and Flannery entered the onto stage the audience silenced. Flannery began to play first, it was a soft violin solo that soon sped up to a faster paced rhythm. As soon as it got faster, Ryou knew it was time for him to start, he began to play, it seemed as if his hands weren't even touching the keys. The two were perfectly harmonized, when they were finally done, they took a bow before leaving the stage. Though Ryou was nervous before they started, he was even more nervous after.

**_' What if Flannery looses, I don't want to let her down, oh please win... please win...' _**Ryou thought repeatably.

"Even though all of our musician played their best, their can only be one pair of winners, and that would be... Flannery and Ryou!" said the introductory person. As they walked out on stage, nothing made him more happy than to know that he had made Flannery happy, and nothing was better than that.

"Thank you, this is such a great honor, I couldn't have done this without Ryou, and I'm proud to have him as a friend." said Flannery. The two stared into each others eyes, wanting this moment to last forever, but sadly, it didn't.

"Aw, look at that, so sweet, to bad your both about to loose your souls."said a voice from the side of the stage. They looked over to see a girl standing there, she had tan-ish hair put up in a ponytail, and the same color of eyes. She was wearing a tan hooded jacket just like Hiita, except she was wearing a blue skirt and the jacket had a few differences. In her hand like Hiita, she held a staff in her hand, but it was silver not gold, and she was surrounded by strong winds.

"Who are you?" questioned Serenity.

"I am Wynn the Wind Charmer, of the four charmers, now three thanks to your little friends. Hiita was destroyed in Hawaii, now it's time I have revenge." said Wynn as she took out a pouch just like Hiita's. She was about to summon some monsters to destroy them, until she was interrupted.

"Um.. Excuse me, Miss Wynn is it, aren't you a Duel Monster?" asked Whitney, causing Wynn and the others to anime faint.

"**YES YOU STUPID GIRL, I AM A DUEL MONSTER!" **screamed Wynn.

"Alright, just making sure, wouldn't want to hurt you if you weren't a monster." said Whitney still smiling.

"What in Ra's name do you mean by that?" asked Wynn. As if answering her question, Brit and Whitney jumped onto the stage and held their crystals up.

"**ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!"** screamed the two as they ran forward, a light surrounding them as they did. When the light subsided they were in the dresses they wore before.

"Brit, Warrior of Darkness" said Brit.

"Whitney, Warrior of Light" said Whitney.

"I don't care who you are, but let me introduce you to some friends of mine. **CREATURES OF THE SHADOWS, I CALL UPON YOU, I RELEASE YOU FROM THESE SOULS, COME FORTH!" **said Wynn as she held the pouch in the air, two glowing dots came out, and turned into the forms of monsters. The first being Princess of Tsurugi, a girl with long blond hair, she wore red and pink clothes and in her hands she held icicles. The second was Parrot Dragon, a creature with a dragons body and a parrots head. This caused everyone in the room to run, leaving the gang alone in the room with the monsters. Parrot Dragon and Princes of Tsurugi headed for the twins as the rest of the gang just watched, the two girls launched their attacks at the two monsters only to have them dodge them, and attack the two instead. The two girls were knocked into a wall causing them to surrounded by the light again and back in their clothes as before. Once they were defeated the three monsters made their way to the rest of the gang, who were sitting ducks.

"H-hey Ryou, you have that Ring Pendant thing, can't you use it?" asked Tristan.

"I would, but I don't know how." said Ryou worriedly.

"Then that means you're all doomed" said Wynn, as she and her " friends" made there way to them getting closer and closer.

_**' There's got to be something I can do... wait maybe I can summon monsters from my cards like Bakura used to do.. It's worth a try.' **_thought Ryou as he reached for his cards in his pocket.

"I summon the Lady of Faith, attack her Princess of Tsurugi!" said Ryou held up a monster card, and his Millennium Ring Pendant glowed, summoning the Lady of Faith, destroying the Princess of Tsurugi, only to have her destroyed by the Parrot Dragon, and Ryou to fall to the ground exhausted.

"Ryou what's wrong?" asked Flannery.

"Bakura once told me that... if you summon a monster with magic... it... takes a lot of your strength... if the monster is destroyed... I guess... I need a little more practice." said Ryou between breaths an uneasy grin on his face.

"Oh Ryou...I wish there was something I could do." said Flannery as a tear escaped her eyes and landed on the stone on the chocker she was wearing.

"**NOW THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!**" screamed Wynn, as she reached out to grab Ryou, a blinding red light forced her to shield her eyes. When the light faded Flannery stood in a red dress in the same fashion as the other two, the stone around on her chocker had become a red crystal, that seemed to glow a fiery red color, as well as her eyes which had changed to the same color of red.

"**HOW CAN THIS BE!" **asked Wynn in a panic.

"I am Flannery, Warrior of Fire, and it's time you got what you deserved." said Flannery as she lifted her hands, which were now covered in flames, and threw a ball of fire at Wynn destroying her instantly also destroying the Dragon as well. Then the red light came again, and Flannery was back in the dress she was wearing before, she tried to walk for a moment, only to fall into Ryou's awaiting arms, to be carried to her room.

* * *

While the Paris gang is dealing with Flannery, lets see if Aurora has stopped freaking out. 

"**AGHHHHHHHHHHHH..." **screamed Aurora, guess not.

"Aurora, calm down, it's going to be ok, just take a deep breathe." said Glacia, as Aurora kept breathing, she seemed to calm down.

"Ok, now that your calm are you going to be ok?" asked Duke.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little shocked that my hair's blue, but I'm ok. So what are we going to do know?" asked Aurora.

"We are probably going to go back to Domino, you can come with us if you like." said Atem.

"Well I suppose I could, but where would I stay?" asked Aurora.

"You can stay with Ryou and I. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." said Bakura.

"Well then, lets go." said Aurora. They soon found themselves in the airport again, but his time Bakura didn't have to worry about the evil little girl, because now he had Aurora to sit next to. As they took off, Bakura felt something he couldn't remember ever feeling, it was as if every time he saw Aurora, he felt sick, but in a good way.

_**'Whatever this sickness is, I like it.' **_thought Bakura smiling as he looked into Aurora's ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Paris, Flannery was just waking up, but she wasn't as lost as Aurora was. 

"Are the monsters gone?" asked Flannery.

"Yeah, that was incredible, I guess this means you're one of us know." said Ryou, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, so I guess this means I'll be leaving with you, doesn't it?" said Flannery.

"Yes, but there's something you should know, your eyes are red now instead of green, is that ok." asked Serenity.

"Of course it is, who would go crazy over something like that." said Flannery, unaware of Aurora's little break down.

"You'd be surprised." said Brit. After that they got on the plain to Domino to meet up with the others. With Brit sitting next to her sister, Tristan and Serenity sitting next to one another, and Flannery and Ryou together, each pair was having their own little conversation.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" said Ryou as the plane flew off toward the horizon.

* * *

**Sorry about the sucky ending, didn't know what else to say, anyway: **

**(1)-It's a very pretty instrumental, I 1st heard it from the group _Celtic Women_. Main point: good insrtumental piece. **

**Well, it looks like there's another new addition to the gang, not to mention Ryou and Bakura may have found someone special. Also, I had to couple Tristan with someone, and he likes her anyway, so I'm sorry if some of you don't like this couple. And I'm sorry there were no Yami/Anzu moments, but there will be more in future chapters. Please review, I'm trying to think of another chapter for this fic, and my last fic only got a few reviews, so please review...And sorry if the chapter sucks, I wrote it really fast out of boredom and I really didn't have many good ideas, that's why it doesn't really have a plot, so if you don't like it, I won't blame you, and I may not be able to update soon, since I have major cases of writer's block and Christmas vacation is ending soon...please review.**


	5. Thunder

5th one...hope you like it... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything I quote. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang along with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

The gang from Hawaii had landed a while ago and were now waiting for the Paris gang to arrive, especially since Ryou had told them they had a surprise. They had been waiting in the airport lobby for hours now, and some were getting a little impatient. 

"**GAH! ... **Where are those guys?" asked Duke.

"You can just be a little patient you know, it's not like waitings going to kill you." said Tea

"So.. who is it we're waiting for again?" asked Aurora very bored.

"The rest of our friends who are coming back from Paris." said Atem.

Before Aurora could reply the airport intercom thingy interupted her.

"Flight 217 from Paris to Domino arriving at Gate 57 in 3 minutes... Flight 217 from Paris to Domino arriving at Gate 57 in 3 minutes..." said the voice on the intercom. After hearing the announcement, the gang headed for the gate to meet up with their friends. They waited at the gate until they saw a familiar triangle headed person walk out.

"**HEY GUYS, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU." **said Tristan as he hugged and high-fived his friends until he came to someone he didn't know.

"You must be Aurora, Bakura told us about you over the phone." said Serenity as she shook her hand.

"Yeah, and you must be Serenity, Tristan, Brit, Whitney, and.. um... weren't there supposed to be more of you?" asked Aurora as she pointed to the people.

"Oh, Ryou and Flannery are just getting their bags." said Brit.

"Flannery, is that the girl you told us about, the one who is the Warrior of Fire?" asked Glacia.

"Yeah, have you heard anything from the others, I still can't believe they haven't gotten back yet, I'm starting to worry about my brother." said Serenity.

"I'm sure he's fi-..." started Bakura, until he was pounced on from behind and heard his name being screamed in his ear.

"**BAKURA... **it's so good to see you again." said Ryou, obviously happy to see him again, ever since Bakura had been given a second chance at life, he and Ryou had become as close as brothers, and they treated each other as such.

"It's good to see you to Ryou, but.. **CAN YOU GET OFF!**" asked Bakura.

"Hehehe.. sorry Kura. Everyone, this is Flannery, Flannery this is everyone." said Ryou.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Flannery.

* * *

Now while they all get acquainted, lets see what's taking the others so long. Now in Athens, it's raining, and the guys have been out searching for the crystal for a while now, and someone was getting tired. 

"So.. tired... can't.. go.. on..." said Joey as he struggled in the rain.

"We have been searching for a while, do you even know where we're going Flora?" asked Yugi.

"Actually, I have no idea. I just thought if we walked around for a while, we would get a sign or something." said Flora. Even though they saw no sign of the crystal or anything similar to it, they kept walking in the rain, until ...

"Huh... What's that smell... Smells like **FOOD!**" said Joey as he sniffed the air before he ran out ahead, having someone run into him.

"**HEY, I WAS RUNNING HERE, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!" **screamed a feminine sounding voice.

"**LOOK, I'M SORRY. BUT IT WOULDN'T HURT IF YOU..."** screamed Joey until the girl interrupted him. It was then he noticed her, she had long messy blond hair tied up, she wore gray running clothes, and her eyes were a deep blue, he was suddenly brought back to reality when the girl started yelling again.

"**WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"** screamed the girl.

"Um.. I uh... I'm sorry?" was all Joey could say.

"Hump.." said the girl as she continued her run, leaving Joey gawking.

"Wow.. she has a temper." said Marik.

"Yeah.." said Joey as if in a daze.

"Um.. Joe.. are you developing a crush?" asked Yugi in a teasing tone.

"Huh... n-no, what gives you that idea?" asked Joey.

"Hehehehe... Joey and some girl siting in a tree..." started Marik's teasing until.

"**FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU'LL WISH YOU DIDN'T!" **warned Joey.

"K-I-S-S-I-N...G-GAH!"chorused Marik until Joey tackled him. Leaving Flora and Yugi to stare at them with the classic anime sweat drops on the side of their heads. After their little... disagreement they continued their search yet again, though they were still curious as to whether or not Joey liked the girl who he had run into.

"You know Joey, if you don't tell us the truth, I have ways to make you talk." said Flora.

"Oh, really?" mocked Joey.

"So, what's the answer?" asked Flora.

"**NO!"** answered Joey.

"Fine by me." said Flora as she closed her eyes and focused, she lifted her hands up toward Joey's face, suddenly her hands began to glow with a green light, the light soon surrounded Joey, only to fade a moment later.

"So.. Joey... Did you like.. that girl?" asked Flora between breathes.

"Yes." said Joey as he gasped and covered his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Flora.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to use magic, well I knew you could, but not like that." asked Yugi.

"Yeah, it's kinda difficult and tiring, but I can do almost any small spell, that was a truth spell, it should last for a few more minutes and then he should go back to normal." said Flora.

"Well, if you can do that, do you think you can preform a locater spell, to find the crystal?" asked Marik.

"Maybe, but I'm going to need a spell book, because I don't know any." said Flora.

_**' I wish I could do something, but I know who can!' **_thought Yugi as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

* * *

Back in Domino, the gang was doing numerous things, some were sleeping, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, the Ishtars, and the Twins. Some were preparing for future problems, Glacia was practicing her fighting skills on a punching-bag, and Kaiba was busily typing away at his computer. Bakura and Ryou were giving Flannery and Aurora a tour of their home. And finally, Atem and Tea were at the Game Shop, which they had all to themselves seeing as Grandpa had gone to get groceries. Everything was quiet, and the two young lovers had been cuddling on the couch for most of the night, and had fallen into a deep sleep while still in each others arms. They were just enjoying each others company, until they were rudly interupted by the ringing of the phone, causing the two love birds to fall of the couch in surprise. 

_**' If this isn't important, whoever is calling is going to receive a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.' **_thought a very annoyed Atem as he answered the phone.

"**THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"** screamed Atem into the phone.

"Hello to you too" said the voice on the other line.

"Yugi?" asked Atem. '**_ Why is he calling now!'_** thought Atem.

"What was so special about the time I called?" asked Yugi, reading Atem's thoughts.

'**_How was he able to hear what I was thinking? Do we still have that Mind Link?'_** thought Atem.

"Yes, I'm guessing we do, but we have other things to worry about. Do you think you can send a Spell Book here?"asked Yugi.

"I suppose I could." said Atem.

"Ok, thank you. So.. what were you doing that was so important?" asked Yugi.

"**NOTHING"** screamed Atem as he hung up the phone receiving a confused look from Tea.

"Who was that?" asked Tea.

"It was Yugi, he wants me to send him a Spell Book or something. He was also able to hear what I was thinking which is why I hung up." said Atem as he reached for a old looking brown book on the bookshelf.

"Oh, and what were you thinking?" asked Tea with a playful smirk, causing Atem to blush. After regaining his composure, his puzzle began to glow as well as the eye on his forehead, creating a portal that seemed to be made of shadows. After he threw the book into the portal, he returned to the couch, where he and Tea began to watch TV, only to fall asleep again minutes later.

* * *

Back in Athens, the gang was still walking, until the portal opened in-front of them, and shot out the book, hitting Joey in the face. 

"**GAH!..."**screamed Joey as he fell.

"Wow... book deliver by shadow portal, that's new." said Marik as he grabbed the book and handed it to Flora who flipped through the pages until she found the right one.

"Found it, ok, here it goes.." said Flora as her hands began to glow again, but this time, the light shot from her hands and seemed to create a trail for them to follow. They had to run to keep up with it, when the trail had stopped, they found themselves at a museum. As they walked into the museum, they saw many ancient artifacts, from all over the world. Though, they could faintly see a glimmer of light at the end of the corridor, as they got closer, they could faintly make out the shape of the object. It was a crystal on a chain, it was a yellow-ish color that seemed to shine in the light.

"Well, we found it, now what do we do?" asked Joey.

"I guess we're going to have to take it." said Flora.

"We can't steal it, maybe we can talk to the museum curator or something." said Yugi.

"We can't waste time, and besides who would believe us." said Marik. As they continued to discus their plan, they were recognized.

"**YUGI!"** screamed a voice from behind, as Yugi turned to see who had called him, he was tackled by the voices owner, as he looked to see the person who tackled him, he automatically recognized who it was.

"**REBECCA? **What are you doing here?" asked Yugi a bit surprised as well as the others.

"I'm just here with my Grandpa, he's doing some research on the artifacts in this museum, what about you guys?" said Rebecca.

"We were looking for something we needed, do you think we could borrow this crystal?" said Flora as she pointed to the crystal in the display case.

"Well...It's usually not allowed...but I'll do anything for my Yugi-kins." said Rebecca, causing Yugi to blush.

"Thanks Rebecca, you don't know how much this helps us.." said Marik as he took the crystal from the case. As they turned to walk away, they were stopped by Rebecca once again.

"Wait...can I come with you guys?" asked Rbecca.

"Why do you want to come?" asked Joey.

"Simple...it's borring around here and I want to hang out with my friends...so can I come...I did let you take the crystal.." said Rebecca.

"I guess...but...you better not cause any trouble." said Flora, causing Rebecca to nod in aggrement. They exited the museum and headed towards the air port, only to run into some unwelcome company.

"Well, well, if it isn't the clumsy jerk who ran into me." said the girl.

"Hey, I'm no jerk and I'm not clumsy,** THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT**." said Joey in return.

"Look, it wasn't anyones fault, now why don't we just forget the whole thing. Now, my names Yugi, this is Rebecca, Marik, Flora, and this is Joey." said Yugi as he pointed to the people he introduced.

"Name's Sparks, and I would appreciate it if you made sure that your friend stays far away from me." said Sparks in a cocky tone.

"Well, then the pleasure's not mine." said Joey.

Suddenly, the rain began to fall harder and a shadowy figure was seen walking through the rain, followed by the sound of manacle laughter, causing everyone to become silent. When the figure emerged from the shadows, the gang was able to see who it was very clearly. It was a girl, she had long blue hair an blue eyes, she wore a tan hooded jacket just like the others and a blue skirt too, she wore a belt with a fuzzy blue thing hanging off of it. And in her hand just like the others, she held a staff, but it was blue and it had feathers on it, and the rain seemed to circle around her, as if she was controlling it.

"Hello there, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Eria, the Water Charmer. The reason I'm here is simple, I would like to have revenge on the friends of the people who destroyed the other two Charmers. I and another are the only Charmers left. So if you don't want to have the same fate as the Charmers who are gone, I suggest you had over the crystal. Now." said Eria.

"Um.. aren't you a Duel Monster, I thought I saw a card that looked like you before." said Joey.

"**YES YOU IMBESILE! DIDN'T I JUST GET THROUGH SAYING THAT!"** screamed Eria.

"Well, that's good, that means that Flora can destroy you." said Marik.

"Oh, and how will she do that?" asked Eria.

"Like this, **ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!"** screamed Flora as she held up her crystal and suddenly was surrounded in a green light, and after the light faded she was in the dress she was in before.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. You over power me so much, I'll have to get some back-up. **CREATURES OF THE SHADOWS, I CALL UPON YOU, I RELEASE YOU FROM THESE SOULS, COME FORTH!" **said Eria as she held a pouch in the air and two sparks of light escaped from it. One of the lights turned into a girl with long purple hair blue, white, and green clothes, and a green staff, Water Magician. The second was a Tiger with a turtles shell on its back, Turtle Tiger. The monsters came closer to the gang.

"Grr... **VINE WRAP!"** screamed Flora as she pointed her now glowing hand towards the monsters.

As she did this the ground began to shake, cracks developed underneath the monsters as large groups of giant vines errupted from them. Wrapping themselves around the monsters, it looked as if the vines had won...well...it would if Eria hadn't used her magic to redirect the attack back to Flora.

"**EEEP!" **screamed Flora as the vines surrounded her. They sqeazed until she was blue in the face. As the vines kept sqeazing, the crystal around her neck began to flash until, there was an even brighter flash that surrounded her. When it faded, she was left in the clothes her had on before, on her knees panting out of exhaustion.

"Flora, are you ok?" asked Marik as he ran up to her.

"Yeah... I... think so." said Flora exhausted.

"How sweat, now you can be with your friends when they're destroyed." said Eria as she and the other two monsters closed in on the gang.

'**_ Come on.. think.. think... what can I do... if only I could ... that's it' _**thought Yugi as he reached for his deck in his pocket.

"I summon the Beaver Warrior. Destroy the Turtle Tiger." said Yugi as he held the card in the air as his Millennium Puzzle Pendant thing began to glow, and his monster was summoned. Destroying the Turtle Tiger only to be destroyed by the water magician, causing him to fall to his knees out of exhaustion.

"**YUG...** you alright buddy?" asked Joey.

"Yeah... just ... tired.." said Yugi as the two monsters got closer and closer.

"Alright, no one hurts my Yugi and gets away with it as long as I'm here, I summon the Cure Mermaid, attack that magician." said Rebecca as she placed the card on her Duel Disk, only to see the mermaid go right through the other monster.

-Gasp- **_' How did my monster just go right through her?' _**thought Rebecca in shock.

"A hologram, how cute, and a water class monster at that, I have to thank you, you see I have a special ability, I can control any water class monster as long as it isn't destroyed, so **COME TO ME CURE MERMAID!"** said Eria as she twirled her staff around, causing it to fire a blue beam of light directly at the unsuspecting mermaid. And soon, Rebecca's monster joined the ranks of the enemy, ready to destroy her former master.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, now Cure Mermaid, attack them, starting with that messy blond chick." said Eria. As the mermaid closed in on Sparks, Joey used himself as a shield to protect her, allowing the monstrous mermaid to hit him in the stomach. A look of shock crossed Joey's face, as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"**JOEY!**" screamed Yugi as he and the others circled their injured friend.

"Wow... that actually... hurts," said Joey in pain, still clutching his stomach.

"**OF COURSE IT HURTS YOU IDIOT, YOU JUST LET A MONSTER ATTACK YOU, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" **screamed Sparks, in an upset tone.

"Well that's a simple question, he wanted to protect someone he cared about. Though it really doesn't help you...you're still going to loose your souls...just like all the others...So many innocent lives taken away...hehehe...my Queen should be very pleased with my work " said Eria.

"So you steal the souls of innocent people, that's so cruel, how can you do such a thing and not care?" asked Sparks as she moved in front of Joey as if protecting him.

"**LIKE THIS!"**screamed Eria as she charged toward the gang.

"Only if you get past me." said Sparks.

She tried to tackle Eria only to be thrown into a wall by a water blast, and fall to the ground, twitching in pain, only able to watch as Eria and her two monsters grew closer and closer to the others.

"This should be fun, **PREPARE TO LOOSE YOUR SOUL!**"screamed Eria as she charged for Joey.

She reached her hand into his chest and pulled out his soul in it's sherical state, causing him to fall into unconsciousness and the others to stare in shock, as Eria placed her new prize in her pocket as she began to laugh.

"Hahahaha... now for the rest of you." said Eria.

She made her way to the gang, with each step getting closer and closer. She had almost reached them when a bright yellow light coming form Mariks bag nearly blinded her. The light appeared to be coming from the crystal they had taken from the museum, as Marik took it out of his bag, it flew out and circled around Sparks, then the light grew brighter, so much so that you couldn't even see her anymore. As the light began to fade, the rain storm that had plagued them ever since they arrived, had suddenly changed into a thunder storm. When the light finally faded, Sparks stood there with her head lowered, now wearing a dress like the others only yellow. As she lifted her head, they saw that her once deep blue eyes had changed to golden yellow color, were glaring at the now quivering Eria.

"**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"** screamed Sparks as she clenched her fists, as she did it seemed as if electricity was pulsating from them.

"You... but this can't be!" said Eria in shock.

"To bad for you. Now I know you like rain...**BUT HOW DO YOU LIKE THUNDER! THUNDER STRIKE!" **screamed Sparks into the night.

The now ragging thunder clouds flashed, thunder and lightning erupting from them, striking all three of the monsters. As Eria was destroyed, Joey's soul was returned to his body. When the clouds disappeared, Sparks was once again surrounded in light. After it faded, she was left unconscious, lying a rain puddle; in the clothes she was wearing before. The others huddled around her, worried for her health.

"Sparks, you alright?" asked Joey as he cradled her in his arms gently shaking her, trying to wake her.

"She's fine, just tired, we should head for the airport, we might miss our fight tomorrow." said Flora.

"But, what about her?" asked Rebecca.

"She's coming with us, after all, she's one of us now...Come on, we're going to be late!" said Flora as she ran toward the airport, the others close behind, with Joey caring Sparks on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark and hidden place, a shadowy figure plots its plans for revenge. 

"So, now I have lost four of my minions, and the Pharaoh's forces keep gaining power. Why can't any of you do anything right. They already have the powers of Thunder, Earth, Water, Fire, Ice, Light and Darkness, not to mention the powers of the Millennium Items. There has to be some way to defeat them, but how?" asked the shadowy figure.

"If I may, Your Highness, I think I may have found something, that may interest you. It is a great beast that lies in the soul of a girl." said the second figure as it handed the first a picture.

"A yes, I remember this one. You shall go and retrieve the soul of this girl by any means necessary. And this time, I don't want mistakes. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **said the first figure.

"Yes, Your Highness, I won't disappoint you." said the second with a grin as it walked away.

* * *

**Well, it looks like there's another new addition to the gang, and she's a bit of a hot head. Please review, I'm trying to think of another chapter for this fic, and my last fic only got a few reviews, so please review...And sorry if the chapter sucks, I wrote it really fast out of boredom and I really didn't have many good ideas, so if you don't like it, I won't blame you, and I may not be able to update soon, since I have major case of writer's block and Christmas vacation is ending soon, I probably won't be able to update very soon, stupid school work,...please review.**


	6. ReGroup

Here's the sixth...hope it's good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything I quote. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

She didn't know how she got where she was or how long she'd been out. All she knew was her head was pounding and she seemed in a plane... 

_**' Wait... a PLANE?'**_ thought Sparks as she looked around confused.

"Oh, I see you finally woke-up, took you long enough." said Joey as he sat in the seat next to her.

"H-how did I get here?" asked Sparks, still very confused.

"Well, you got knocked-out, I carried you, we're on a plane, and we're about an hour away from Domino." explained Joey.

"OK, how did I get KO'd, why are we on a plane for "Domino", where and what is it, and finally... **WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CARRY ME?" **asked Sparks.

"Calm down, you've been through a lot, we'll explain everything, ok?" said Flora, apparently, she and Marik were sitting in front of them.

"Yeah so, shut-up or I'll do it for you!" said Rebecca from behind, while Yugi was sleeping soundly beside her.

"Alright, I'd appreciate it if you started from the beginning." said Sparks.

" Fine...we'll start from the very begining...Five Millennia ago..." said Flora as the plane grew closer to Domino.

* * *

The sun had risen some time ago in Domino, awaking the two lovers from their slumber. 

"Good morning" said Atem warmly, as he looked into his loves eyes.

"Good morning to you too," was Tea's reply.

"So you finally woke-up, it's about time." came a new voice from the other side of the room, causing the two, to snap-out of the moment to find the owner of the voice.

"G-grandpa ... um... it's n-not what it looks like... um..." said Atem, worried their secret was exposed.

"Don't worry your little heads off, I knew you two would get together one of these days, and if you want to keep it a secret, then I'll oblige." said Grandpa Mutou with a grin.

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou, we'd really appreciate it, um is there anything we can do,... to make it up to you for keeping our secret?" said Tea.

"Well Yugi and the others will be arriving soon, you both can go pick them up, if you don't mind." said Grandpa Mutou. After receiving nods of agreement, the two set off for the airport.

* * *

While in the plane. 

"And, that's why we went there and how we met you... do you understand now?" said Flora.

"A guess but, that's a little hard to believe." said Sparks.

"Yeah, that's our life, full of weirdos and unbelievable." said Joey.

"Please fasten your seat-belts, the plane will be landing soon, again, please fasten your seat-belts." said the stewardess. As the gang readied for their landing, Sparks was having second thoughts of how she treated Joey before.

"Look, Joey, I'm really sorry, about yelling at you...I didn't know how much in a hurry oyu were in...I-" said Sparks.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends now right?" interrupted Joey.

"Right." said Sparks with a smile. As she looked out the window she could see a city nearing them.

_**'So that's Domino...I can't wait to get there...' **_thought Sparks as they prepared to land.

* * *

In the air port lobby, the rest of the gang, minus the Kaibas' and Grandpa Mutou , who was working in the shop, were waiting anxiously for the others to arrive. 

"I can't wait to see my brother again." said Serenity brimming with happiness.

"I wish to see my brother as well, I hope he didn't make a nuisance of himself." said Ishizu as she placed a hand on her necklace.

"Don't fret, I'm sure our brother is fine." said Odion as he placed a hand on Ishizu's shoulder. They waited a while longer until they saw Marik and Flora running towards the gang.

"Ishizu, Odion, it's so good to see you." said Marik as he hugged his siblings.

"As it is to see you." said Ishizu.

"What no hug for me?" asked Joey, the gang turned to see Yugi and Joey, accompanied by two blond girls.

"Rebecca, where'd you come from?" said Tristan.

"What, I can't just stop by to see my friends.Though...I'm mainly here because I want to be with my Darling Yugi." said Rebecca as she put her arms around Yugi's own arm, causing him to blush.

"Well, it's good to see you again... I guess." said Duke. After the gang introduced everyone to each other, they headed back to the Game Shop, where Yugi's Grandpa was expecting them.

* * *

"Welcome back, did you have a nice flight?" asked Grandpa Mutou as he hugged his grandson. 

"Yeah grandpa, it's good to see you too." said Yugi as he returned the hug.

"So, why is that you didn't come greet us like everyone else?" asked Joey.

"I still needed to finish," said Grandpa Mutou.

"Finish what?" asked Atem. As if answering his question, Grandpa Mutou opened the door to the living room area revealing a room filled with lavish decorations and party foods, as well as a banner that read, "Welcome Back".

"Grandpa, you didn't have to do this." said Yugi.

"Hog-wash, I want you kids to have a good time, now go on, have some fun." said Grandpa Mutou.

After he literally pushed the gang in, they broke-up into small groups talking about different things. As time passed on, some the girls continued gossiping about boys they knew, how they met the others, and things along those lines. While the boys, were at the snack table stuffing themselves with little finger sandwiches and other foods. Atem and Tea took this as a chance to be alone, by sneaking out the door for a walk in the cool afternoon air.

* * *

"It's such a nice day don't you think?" said Tea as she held onto his arm, only to receive a silent reply from him. 

"Hello, Atem, you in there." said Tea as she tried to snap Atem back to reality.

"Huh, oh... I'm really sorry Tea, I just thought I sensed something a little further back." said Atem.

"Oh, do you think it was one of those monsters?" asked Tea worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but it felt as though someone was watching us." said Atem, suddenly a strange cold wind picked-up worrying Tea even more.

"Atem, lets get out of here, this place is starting to make me freak,... please." said Tea leaned against him, for both warmth and comfort.

"Alright, the guys are probably wondering where we are anyway." said Atem. As they walked back, he kept Tea close to him, just in case he would need to protect her. To him, she was the most important thing in his life, and no one was going to get to her, without going through him first. While the two lovers walked on, a pair of red-violet eyes filled the knowledge of a Millennia, watched them.

'**_His powers have grown I should be more careful. The other Elemental Powers are near, I sense them, there is also a great danger approaching, I must warn them soon, or I may not ever get a chance to tell them-...I just have to get to them soon... Farewell, Atemu.' _**thought the figure as it watched. The figure looked one last time before wiping away a stray tear and disappearing in a flash of turquoise light.

For the remainder of the day, they stayed at the party until it was time to go back to their homes, after all, their week off from school was over and they had to start again tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short, but I have a lot of homework to do and this is all I had time to write, so if you can be a little patient, I might be able to finish the next chapter soon, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems as if there's no plot, I kinda didn't have time to think, again sorry. Please review, I'm trying to think of another chapter for this fic, and my last fic only got a few reviews, so please review...And sorry if the chapter sucks, I wrote it really fast out of boredom and I really didn't have many good ideas, that's why it doesn't really have a plot, so if you don't like it, I won't blame you, and I may not be able to update soon, since I have major cases of writer's block and Christmas vacation is ending soon, I probably won't be able to update very soon, stupid school work,...please review.**


	7. The Dragon's Soul

Seventh... please tell me if this came out any better...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

-blah- - effects like, gasp and grrrr

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom between a few people along the way. But, on with the fic.

* * *

The sun had risen yet again on another beautiful morning in Domino, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. In the Mutou house, Grandpa had already woken up, while his two grandson hadn't yet. 

"**YUGI.. ATEM... WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"** screamed Grandpa Mutou from the down stairs section of the game shop. After not hearing a sound from the two, he made his way up he stairs to Yugi's room. There he found Yugi sound asleep on his bed, he tried every means to wale him, to no avail.

'**_There must be someway to wake him... that's it.'_** thought Grandpa Mutou as he reached for the Key around his neck, and touched it to his grandson's forehead. It only took a moment for Yugi to wake-up.

"**AHHH**.. Grandpa... **STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! **What are you doing here anyway?" asked Yugi as he looked at his Grandfather annoyed.

"I only came up to warn you that you're about to be late for school." said Grandpa Mutou as he left the room.

"**WHAT?... AHHHH.. ATEM GET UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!**" screamed Yugi as he ran into Atem's room. After the two hurriedly got ready, they ran out the door hoping they wouldn't be late.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up sooner." said Atem as they ran, he slightly ahead of Yugi.

"Me... you should have waken me up... can you slow down a bit... you're legs are longer than mine and I can't keep up." said Yugi between breathes.

* * *

They made it to school literally seconds before the bell, while they were trying to catch their breathe, their teacher approached them. 

"Well boys, looks like you've made it, very nice of you to join us, now if you would take your seats. Oh, you must be Yugi's brother, your Grandfather told me you'd be joining us, you can sit next to your brother if you like." said Mrs. Tina.

"Thank you." said Atem as he and Yugi sat in their seats.

"Now that everyone is present, lets begin our lesson..." said Mrs. Tina. As she talked on, all the students could here was... "blah... blblablah...bl-bla-bla-ah" .. and the day seemed like it had been hours when in reality, it was just thirty minutes. The students felt as though they were being tortured, so you can imagine their excitement when the door opened, causing Mrs. Tina to pause her lesson for a moment.

"Mrs. Tina, we have a new student who just moved here from a city near by, and all of the other history classes are full, do you mind if she were to join your class?" asked Mr. Hiroto, another History teacher.

"Of coarse, we always have room for more." said Mrs. Tina. As girl entered the room, Kaiba gasped in shock as to her appearance. She was wearing the normal Domino High girls uniform, her eyes were a deep blue, though you could barely see them, due to her long hair in her face. Her hair was a light blue, though in the light of the sun coming through the window, it seemed to be white.

_**' It can't be... it just can't be... it's impossible.' **_thought Kaiba as she stepped closer to the teacher's desk.

"Would you care to tell the class about yourself Miss..." said Mrs. Tina. The girl just stared at her shoes, silent, as is if deciding whether or not she should speak.

"Well, if your shy you can sit, but could you at least tell the class your name." said Mrs. Tina. She remained silent, until finally she spoke in a quiet tone.

"...Kisara ... my name is Kisara." said Kisara.

"Very good,... now.. why don't you have a seat..." said Mrs Tina as she scanned the classroom for a seat for her new student.

**_' Please not here... please ...' _**thought Kaiba hopefully as he stared at the empty seat next to him.

"Beside Mr. Kaiba, please raise your hand Seto." said Mrs. Tina. When she said his name, the girls head suddenly lifted, her eyes staring into his own blue eyes. For a moment, they stared, lost in each others blue eyes, until Mrs. Tina motioned for her to move, so that she could get on with her lesson. Out of the corner of her eye Kisara kept watch over him, her eyes filled with confusion, shock, wonder, and happiness.

_**'Could it be.. could this be him? I know it is.. it just has to be. ...**_' thought Kisara as she continued to watch Seto.

* * *

After an hour of sheer torture from their teacher's blabbering, the were literally, saved by the bell, the lunch bell to be precise. 

"**LUNCH!"** screamed Joey in happiness as he ran out the door.

"Well, I suppose it's time for lunch. Everyone, review your notes and prepare for a test next time." said Mrs. Tina. As the other students left for lunch, Kisara was left alone with her thoughts.

_**'Should I talk to him... but, what if he doesn't remember me.. what if...'**_ thought Kisara before she was interrupted.

"Just a minute guys, I forgot my bag, I'll catch-up to you in the cafeteria." said a voice coming from the hall. When the figure finally emerged, it turned out to be Tea, looking for her book-bag.

"Hey, you're Kisara right?" asked Tea, receiving a nod.

"Why aren't you headed for lunch, don't you have anyone to sit with?" asked Tea, Kisara only shook her head, which still hung low.

"Well, you can sit with me and my friends if you want, so what do you say?" asked Tea, Kisara looked up, smiled and nodded.

The two girls headed toward the cafeteria; discussing what classes they each had, all of the places they've been, basically enjoying each others company. When they caught-up with the guys, they found them at the table already, some eating lunch, some talking, and some spacing-out; though one seemed to stand out to her. He lifted his head to see who Tea had brought to their table, yet again, they stared into each others eyes.

"S-Seto?" asked Kisara uncertain.

"Kisara.. do you two.. know each other?" asked Tea curiously.

"No... we don't.." said Kaiba between breathes as he hung his head low as he turned away from her.

"What?... Seto...you know who I am...Don't you remem-" said Kisara only to be interrupted.

"**I SAID I DON'T KNOW YOU, SO STOP BUGGING ME YOU FREAK!" **screamed Kaiba in anger.

It was as if he had crushed her heart right in front of her, the pain was so unbearable, she couldn't contain it anymore. She overwhelmed with tears, she felt embarrassment, sadness, hurt, anger, and sorrow, she did all she could do, run and cry away her pain.

**_' Oh Seto...how could you...' _**thought Kisara as she ran.

* * *

"Kisara?" screamed Tea as she and the other girls ran after her. 

"**KAIBA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU... DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART... BECAUSE YOU JUST BROKE HER'S...I SHOULD JUST..."** started Joey until he saw Kaiba wasn't even listening to him. His head was still down and his shoulders shook slightly.

"Dude.. Are you **LAUGHING! HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?"** screamed Tristan.

"Wait.. Tristan.. look." said Marik. He pointed to Kaiba, as his head still hung low and his shoulders shook, small dots of water appeared on the table. It was then the boys came to realize.

"K-Kaiba... are you crying?" asked Ryou in concern.

"...No... leave me alone." said Kaiba, head still hanging low, crying softening..

"Aw.. Little Baby Rich-boy... boo-who-who, do you want a bottle?" asked Joey in a sing-song tone.

"Shut-up Wheeler, you don't know what I'm going through!" said Kaiba as he raised his head, rage still building.

He glared at Joey, rage bubbling inside, fists clenched, and for a second it seemed there was a spark in Kaiba's eyes, though only two noticed.

"Wah-Wah, little cry baby want some attention?" teased Joey, unaware of what he was doing.

"Joey.. I don't think you should do that.." warned Atem, who had an idea of what Kaiba was capable of.

"Oh.. what is he going to do.. drown me in his tears.. I'm so scared." said Joey, only making Kaiba's rage build even more.

"**I SAID... SHUT-UP!"**screamed Kaiba. As he screamed, his eyes sparked again, causing Joey to gasp, and surprisingly he became silent. Joey stared off into space, a blank look in his eyes, it almost looked as though he didn't have a mind of his own.

"Um... Joe? You ok? You aren't saying anything." said Yugi.

"You-who? Anybody home? Earth to Joey Wheeler... come-in we're loosing you." said Tristan as he waved his hand in Joey's face, failing to wake him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Duke.

"His mind is being controlled." said Bakura mater-of-factly.

"What? Marik, are you up to something?" asked Tristan as he grabbed Marik's shirt.

"N-Nooo, it's not me..." said Marik.

"It's not Marik, it's the person who has the power of the Millennium Rod.. isn't that right Kaiba?... Kaiba? Where'd he go" asked Atem. As they all looked around, they found that Kaiba had left when they weren't looking.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the girls. They were still running after Kisara who had gotten away from them a short time ago. 

"Where is she? ...KISARA? IT'S ALRIGHT... YOU CAN COME OUT... WE JUST WANT TO TALK." said Tea, as she and the others walked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Kisara was sitting beneath a tree, staring into the sky. She thought back to when she and Seto first met, when he saved her from the bandits that captured her, and the many other times they shared together. 

_**'Oh Seto... why are you acting this way?'**_ thought Kisara, only to have her thoughts disturbed by the other girls.

"There you are... we've been looking everywhere for you.. are you ok?" said Flora.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." said Kisara, unsure of herself.

"After what Kaiba did, I suggest you just forget about him." said Aurora.

"If you mean Seto, then I can't forget about him.. I just can't." said Kisara.

"But why, if he's hurt you so bad... why don't you just forget him.. there are plenty of other guys out there and..." said Glacia before Flannery stopped her.

"You love him don't you?" asked Flannery only to receive a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Domino Highs' library, Kaiba sat quietly by himself, thinking about what just occurred, tears forming in his eyes. 

**_' I did what I had to do... I never look back... I refuse to... even if I did care about her in the past.. that was then... it's different now, isn't it?' _**thought Kaiba.

As he pondered over this...a bright light shot out from his breif-case.

_**' What?' **_thought Kaiba.

He searched his brief-case for the source of the light, only to find the one and only Millennium Rod.

**_' How did this...Mokuba...I can't believe he would do this to me...I told them...I don't need this thing any-' _**

Before Kaiba could finish his thought, he was interrupted by yet another blast of light from the Rod. This time he saw the gang standing in front of him, like he was right there...then it cut off.

_**'What was that?' **_thought Kaiba. Though somehow, he knew that something was wrong.

* * *

This is sort of what Kaiba saw... 

While the guys went searching for Kaiba, they ended up finding the girls instead.

"Hey guys, you haven't seen Kaiba have you?" asked Ryou.

"No... we've been here with Kisara, why do you need to find him... and what's wrong with Joey?" asked Sparks. Joey was still in his mind-less state with Tristan and Duke holding him up, so that he wouldn't collapse.

"Well, that's kinda the same answer for both.. you see... somehow.. Kaiba was able to use the power of the Millennium Rod to make Joey shut-up, and now... we can't snap him out of it." said Yugi.

This was the moment that Kaiba was cut off...

While the gang continued their conversation, the ground suddenly began to shake. It shook so much that cracks started to form and from out of one of these cracks came a shadowy figure. It was a girl with short brown hair; brown eyes hidden behind a pair of large glasses. She wore a green turtle neck along with a tan-ish hoodie, a brown belt with a fuzzy brown thing at the end of it, and a pair of blue shorts. And just like some of the others they had come across, she held a staff in her had, though this one was a bronze-ish color.

"**WHAT THE ! WHO ARE YOU!"** screamed Duke.

"I am Aussa, the Earth Charmer, the final charmer, thanks to all of you. So with the plan I've devised, I shall make you pay." said Aussa.

As she said this she lifted her soul pouch thing and chanted a spell, summoning tons of monsters. In oder they were, Soul Tiger, Giant Koala, Berserk Gorilla, and many other earth type monsters surrounded the gang.

"Have fun." said Aussa.

As the monsters charged, the girls with the crystals looked at one another, then lifted there crystals at the same time... each crystal shining the light of the color of the element, when the light faded, the girls were in there dresses yet again.

"**ELECTRIC WAVE!"** screamed Sparks as she pointed at a group of on-coming monsters.

Each girl did the same, each tried to destroy one monster at a time, but it drained them to much, though they did destroy some, the amount was small compared to the total amount still there. Soon, the strain was too much, causing all of the girls to faint, gasping for air. With the girls out of the way, the monster army made their way to the others, leaving Atem, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura to fend them off, while Aussa snuck-up from behind. Since the others were so busy watching the battle, they didn't notice Aussa snatch Kisara and disappear, only to reappear in front of them.

"Hold off your attacks and surrender.. or the girl pays." said Aussa as she held Kisara in the air ready to drop her. They had no choice, but to comply.

* * *

This was the point where Kaiba was able to see what was happening again. 

**'_How am I able to see this...Wait...where's the Mutt..' _**thought Kaiba. It was then he realized, he was seeing through Joey's eyes. _**' I guess this thing is handy after all...wait...Kisara...KISARA!' **_thought Kaiba as he saw Aussa kidnap Kisara. He grabbed his brief-case and ran off to help the others.

* * *

Back with the others... 

"Hahahaha... you fools, I wouldn't drop her, well not until I had this anyway." said Aussa, as she stuck her hand into Kisara's chest and pulled out her soul.

Since she had her soul, she no longer needed her empty shell of a body, she dropped her. As Kisara's body plumeted towards the ground, the gang could only watch as she inched closer and closer...until she was caught by...Joey?

* * *

A few Minutes before... 

Kaiba was almost to the courtyard when his Rod flashed.

_**'What now?' **_thought Kaiba. As he looked at the now glowing Rod, he saw Kisara loose her soul and how she had been falling.

'_**NO! KISARA!'**_ screamed Kaiba in his head. He tried to think of countless solutions to this but could only think of the most obvious answer...he had to use the power of the Rod...

" Wheeler...listen to me...Save Kisara...**NOW**!" screamed Kaiba into the Rod.

* * *

Meanwhile...back witht the others... 

"How dare you to... wait...could it be?" said Aussa as she came closer to Joey's eyes, finding they were indeed mind-less.

"A mind slave, how quaint... I know you can hear me Seto, the Girl's soul has already been taken, there's no way you can save her now." said Aussa to Kaiba through Joey.

"That's what you think.." said a voice from behind. They all turned to see Kaiba standing with the Millennium Rod clenched tightly in his fist, glaring daggers at Aussa.

"I see you haven't changed a bit in these past Millennia... but, your littlefreind has.. **I CALL UPON THE POWER HIDDEN WITHIN THIS SOUL...COME FORTH AND DO MY BIDDING...I SUMMON YOU NOW...BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"** screamed Aussa as she held the sphere high.

As she did, it began to glow and take the shape of the legendary creature the Blue Eyes...ready to destroy.

"Now Blue Eyes...**DESTROY THEM!" **screamed Aussa as she pointed towards the gang, only, the massive dragon just hovered their.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU MUST OBEY ME! DESTORY THEM!" **screamed Aussa behind her she could hear the chuckling of a certain CEO we all know.

"What's so funny!" questioned Aussa.

"Hehehehe...you say you know who I am and who she is...yet you don't know our history...It's true she contains the soul of The Blue Eyes White Dragon...and it is true that you captured her...And that every monster you capture falls under your control...but...the Blue Eyes is different...it can only be controled by one person...Me! **NOW BLUE EYES, ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!" **said Kaiba as he pointed at her with the now glowing Rod. Unlike with Aussa, the dragon didn't resiest Kaiba's order, and launched it's attack destroying the army of earth class monsters around them.

"**NO.. HOW I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT YOUR PAST?"** asked Aussa in disbelief.

"Well, sometimes, we don't have a choice." said Kaiba as he lowered the still glowing Millennium Rod.

**-grrrrr - " THIS ISN'T OVER!" **screamed Aussa as quickly escaped before the blast could destroy her.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Kaiba stared at the now living Dragon in front of him...although he loved the dragon...he lovd Kisara more.

' **_Please...Return to where you came...With the power of the rod...I return your soul..' _**thought Kaiba as he poited the Rod at the dragon.  
With a flash of light, the dragon had turned into a sphere again and had returned back to Kisara. After he saw that her soul had returned safly, he looked at her face...it had not changed in the time they had been apart...

_**' I'm so sorry Kisara... I wish I could have just told you... how I feel.. instead of running and hiding behind my pride... I'm so sorry... please wake up...' **_thought Kaiba.

* * *

As the gang dialed 911 on Tea's cell phone and as Kaiba watched over Kisara, someone watched over them, the very same red-violet eyes from the day before. 

_**' Very good Seto, you've improved your skills...and finally...accepted your past . Now you must face a new challenge, the battle of your heart, I'm sure you shall victorious, your cousin has already won half of his battle...hopefully, the smae can be said for you... Good Luck, Seto.' **_thought the figure in the shadows as it once again disapeared.

* * *

**Well, did you like or not, it would really help me if you answered honestly. I would also like to apologize if you thought this chapter sucked, I really didn't have many good ideas. And the reason why it took me so long to update is because I have had so much homework lately. Thank you for the time you used to read this fic, I really appreciated it. Again sorry if anything in the fic sucked... thank you for reviewing.**


	8. Horrific Hospital Pt 1

Eighth...Hope it's better...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything I quote. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It as been five Millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

"The recent monster attacks are growing in numbers, and all the while, people are disappearing by the dozens. Not much is known about these creatures, though some are questioning Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. for the responsibility of these incidents. Are these attacks related to the monster sightings from before?... I'm Nitori Tohomiko, and this is Chanel Six News at five." said the news caster-dude from a TV in a electronic store window. 

Just as the TVs' in the store turned off, the gang past by the store on their way to the hospital. Since Kisara was still KO'd, Kaiba had taken her to the hospital the day before, and the gnag was now going to visit her.

"So.. do you guys think that Kisara's going to be ok? We haven't heard any word from her since yesterday." said Flannery.

"I don't know, all I know is that Joey's still spaced-out, we need to find Kaiba so that he can snap him out of it." said Tristan as he led Joey in the direction of the hospital, who only walked in a zombie-like state.

"Yeah, when I find that pompous jerk I'll ..." said Sparks before she was interrupted.

"As much as I agree, we still need to make sure that Kisara is ok." said Flora.

"Ok ... but don't you guys think we should tell Serenity and the others... I mean this is her brother." said Glacia.

"Nah ... it'll be better if we leave her out of it ... don't want to worry her." said Duke as they continued walking.

* * *

After a while, they finally reached the Hospital, what strange was, it looked as though there was no one inside. As they walked through the doors they found their suspicions to be true, there was no one inside, except for Mokuba and a nurse that sat at the front desk. The weird thing was, she looked as if she was in a trance, eyes blank and expressionless. 

"Hey Mokuba, um... is your brother around.. we a.. kinda need to talk to him about something." said Aurora.

"No... I just got here, I got worried when he never came home, so I had Kaiba Corp. track him to this Hospital. I tried to talk to him, but there's no cell phone use in the hospital, plus that nurse won't answer any of my questions, go ahead try yourself." said Mokuba as the gang nodded and walked toward the nurses desk with Mokuba.

"Um... excuse me... miss, can you please tell us which room Kisara is in?" asked Yugi, no answer, just a blank stare.

"Do you think she didn't hear you?" asked Ryou, all Yugi did was shrug, and tried again, a bit louder this time.

"Miss ... can you tell us which room Kisara is in?" asked Yugi. The nurse lifted her head and stared at them.

"My master says you shouldn't be here... you must leave." said the nurse in a emotionless voice, causing the gang to stare at her in confusion.

"What?" asked Atem, now becoming uneasy.

"You must all leave... you are not welcome here..." said the nurse, again in the same voice.

"Look lady, we just want to see our friend. And if that means we have to get by you, well, that's fine by me. **RUN!"** said Duke, as he and the others ran past the nurse and into the center of the hospital with a clip board that had the patients names and room numbers on it. Leaving the nurse glaring with her empty eyes.

"Yes master... get rid of the trouble makers... yes ... I live only to serve you." said the nurse as she followed the gang, with shadows following her.

* * *

"Do... you... think... we... lost... her?" asked Tea out of breathe from running. 

"I think so. Which room is Kisara in Duke?" asked Yugi.

"Ok ... the chart says she's in room 102... that's about two floors up." answered Duke.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound that came from the shadows of the hallway they were in, like the sound of foot steps. As the sound neared the gang saw what it was, it was the same nurse only this time, she wasn't alone. There were doctors, nurses, patients, and anyone else that could be found in a hospital; all with the same empty look in their eyes, all mutter un-audible words.

"Ok, this is getting freaky." said Sparks just as the crowd of people charged.

"**AHHHHHH...**" screamed the gang as they ran, they didn't now where, all they knew was they wanted to get far away from the crowd, unknowingly, they split-up.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aurora, Flannery, Bakura, and Ryou. Part of the crowd was chasing them through a long hallway. 

"Are they still chasing us?" questioned Aurora as she ran.

"I don't know, but I'm not stopping to find out." said Bakura.

"Do we even know where we're going?" asked Ryou trying to keep up.

"I don't know, just keep running." said Flannery the crowd of people still behind them.

* * *

The crowd that had been chasing Yugi, Mokuba, Flora, and Marik had recently lost them... so the four were now trying to catch there breath. 

"Did... we... loose... them?" asked Flora out of breathe.

"I think... so." said Marik.

"Um... guys... where exactly are we?" asked Mokuba.

They then noticed the many silver cabinet type things that lined the walls of the room.

"Please don't tell me this is the morgue." said Yugi.

As if answering their question, the sliver doors opened, bodies of people inside started awake, the Millennium symbol glowing on the foreheads, freaking out Flora.

"**AHHHHH..." **screamed Flora as she jumped into Marik's arms. **" WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU BAKA...RUN!"** screamed Flora.

* * *

Meanwhile with Joey, Tristan, and Sparks. They found themselves in some patients room resting and hiding from the growing mob of mindless zombies. 

"There is no way, this could possibly get any worse." said Sparks.

As if on cue, Joey's head bolted up.

"Get trespassers... get trespassers ..." muttered Joey.

"Oh, crud.. ok, Joey, now would be a great time to snap out of it" said Tristan as he backed away from Joey.

"I don't think he's listening... maybe we should... **RUN!" **screamed Sparks as they ran, with a zombie-like Joey along with the mob of Hospital people following behind.

* * *

"Atem... explain to me why we're going up a flight of stairs please." said Tea, very tired from both the climb and the running. 

"Kisara's on the 3rd floor remember... I also sense the source of the zombie hospital employees near by as well." said Atem as they climbed.

A creak was heard from below, as Tea turned to see what it was her leg was grabbed from beneath her.

"**AHHH ... LET GO OF ME YOU MINDLESS FREAK!" **screamed Tea as she fought off the mindless ...um... dude.

"**TEA... **hold on...!" said Atem as he rushed to help his beloved.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cold dark room. A girl with long light blue hair lay unconscious, an oxygen mask placed over her mouth. A young blue eyed brunet man watched over her with worried eyes, a golden rod clenched tightly in his palms, for a second, it seemed to glow slightly. 

_**'Please Kisara... don't leave me... not again.. I couldn't bare to loose you... I have everyone in the hospital trying to find a way to help you. Even though there are some people trying to destract them...they'll be taken care off soon...Just please...don't leave me...please... ' **_he thought as he sat alone in the dark.

* * *

**Well, did you like or not, it would really help me if you answered honestly. I would also like to apologize if you thought this chapter sucked, this was going to be one big chapter, but I couldn't think of any more, so please be patient. And the reason why it took me so long to update is because I have had so much homework lately. Thank you for the time you used to read this fic, I really appreciated it. I would also like to say, I accept anonymous reviews, so please review... thank you for reviewing.  
**


	9. Horrific Hospital Pt 2

Ninth...please let this be better...

I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update, I had a major case of writer's block, plus we're taking a whole bunch of tests at school, and the homework is piling up... but I blabbing, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything I quote. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

While the others were dealing with their problems, Duke and Glacia were in the hospital cafeteria, having some problems of their own. 

"**AHHHH!**" screamed Glacia as she ducked behind a table, which had been turned over to be used as a shield. Apparently, they were involved in a food fight with some of the mindless zombies, if you call being under attack as involved.

"You know, for brainless zombies, they have pretty good aim." said Duke.

"**YA THINK!"** screamed Glacia as she tried to get, what appeared to be spaghetti out of her hair.

"Hey, why don't you just use your magic?" asked Duke. Glacia just stared, completely embarrassed she didn't think of that sooner.

"**ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!"** screamed Glacia as she held her crystal up, after regaining her composure. The crystal glowed a bright icy blue light, surrounding her in its glow. As it faded, Glacia was in her Ice Blue dress, with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Alright zombie freaks, prepare to be iced!" said Glacia, after she said this, the "zombies" threw more food at them. As it neared them, Glacia held her hands toward the oncoming food and said...

"**BLIZZARD BLAST!" **screamed Glacia, Ice particles soon formed around her hands. As she pushed her hands in a forward motion, the ice around her hand was launched towards the oncoming food, along with hitting the food, the iced caused a cloud of mist to form. When the mist cleared, all that was left was, a pile of frozen food, and a crowd of zombies encased in ice, giving Duke reason to rise from his hiding place.

"You know, you could've helped." said Glacia.

"Na, you had it covered. Great job on beating them, but, are you sure they won't freeze to death?" asked Duke.

"Don't worry, the ice will melt, besides, while their like this, they can't feel anything. Now come on, we have to find the others." said Glacia as she ran ahead, into a long dark hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile in a long hallway: 

"**AHHHH!**" screamed Aurora as a "zombie" grabbed her leg.

"Aurora, hang on, **CHAIN ENERGY**" screamed Bakura as he held his magic card toward the crowd. Soon, everyone in the crowd had silver rings of light around them, preventing them from moving.

"Thanks Bakura," said Aurora as he helped her up, only to see the rings of light begin to fade.

"Run, that card's not going to last long!" said Bakura as they ran. He was right, the rings soon faded and the chase continued. As they continued to run, one of the "zombies" jumped over and landed in-front of them, causing them to back away.

"Now What?" asked Ryou. All hope seemed lost, the crowd closed in around them. The gang closed their eyes, hoping it was all a dream. They could hear the zombies' footsteps getting closer and closer, until suddenly, everyone in the crowd screamed, but not in an attack, but in a mixture of fear and surprise. They opened their eyes shocked to see the crowd of mindless people was completely covered from head to toe in ice.

"Glacia, Duke, it's so good to see you." said Flannery as she hugged them.

"Yeah same goes for us. But, why didn't you guys just use your magic? I mean, you all have it." said Glacia, causing all four of them to sweat drop.

"You're one to talk, you forgot about your magic too." said Duke with a smile, only to receive a icy punch in the arm. After seeing Duke get punched, the gang erupted into laughter, as they continued walking to Kisara's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a stair-well: 

"**AHH!** **GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME CREEP!"** screamed Tea as she kicked at the mind-slave at her leg.

" **TEA! MIND CRUSH!"** screamed Atem as he held out his hand to the "zombie". Within an instant, it fell to the ground with a moan.

"Tea... are you alright?" asked Atem as he hugged her tight.

"I am now, thank you." said Tea as she returned the hug.

"We should probably continue finding Kisara's room, there could be more of these mind-slaves nearby." said Atem. As they continued to walk up the stair-well, all the while, remaining in each others' arms. It only took a few more steps until they had finally reached the door to the third floor. As they opened the door, they could feel the un-nerving chill in the air, pulsating through the dimly lit corridor. No matter how dank and terrifying it seemed, the couple proceeded down the hall towards Kisara's room.

* * *

In the Morgue: 

"**GET AWAY FROM ME YOU UNDEAD FREAKS!"** screamed Mokuba as he hid behind Marik.

"Y-Yeah... g-get... b-back!" stuttered Marik as he held a chair out in front of him, in self defense.

In response to the chair, one of the zombies swatted away the chair as more zombies surrounded the gang, the Millennium symbol glowing brightly on their foreheads. Now these aren't mind controlled people acting like zombies, these are actual zombies, you know the dead kind. Anyway, the zombies were surrounding them, each moving closer and closer, one grabbed Flora's arm, causing her to cringe in shock and fear.

" **AHH! DON'T TOUCH ME!" **screamed Flora as she tried to hit the zombie away with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes to see if the zombie was gone, she was greeted with the ugly truth.

"**DE-TACHED UN-DEAD ARM ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"** screamed Flora as she ran around in circles, the un-dead arm flailing about as she ran.

"Alright Flora, just calm down, we need you to use your magic to get rid of these zombies, ok?" said Marik, trying to calm her down.

"**EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU DON'T HAVE AN ARM ATTACKING YOU!"** screamed Flora, still running in circles, causing the boys to sweat drop.

"I guess it's up to you Yugi ... you think you can do it?" asked Mokuba unsure.

"I'll try..." said Yugi as he searched his deck for the right card.

"**SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" **screamed Yugi as he held his card. The card, along with the Millennium Puzzle Pendant, began to glow, when the light faded swords pinned the zombies to the ground, as Yugi fell to his knees.

"Yugi .. are you alright?" asked Marik as he helped him up.

"Yeah, but those swords aren't going to last long, Flora are you ok n..." started Yugi, until he saw that Flora had collapsed swirly-eyed, causing the boys to sweat-drop yet again as they dragged Flora out of the Morgue.

* * *

Meanwhile in some hallway: 

"**AHH! TRISTAN, HE'S YOUR FRIEND! TRY TO TALK SOME SENCE INTO HIM!"** screamed Sparks. She and Tristan were still running from Joey and the other mind-slaves.

"**WHY ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAGIC POWERS! YOU DO SOMETHING!" **screamed Tristan.

"**HELLO, WARRIOR OF THUNDER! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! ELECTRICUTE HIM?"** screamed Sparks.

"**WELL SORRY! SO...DOES THAT MEAN WE JUST KEEP RUNNING! OR DO WE... OW!" **started Tristan until something stopped him in his tracks.

"Ow... that's going to hurt in the morning." said a voice.

"Huh... Marik?" asked Tristan. Yes, the one who Tristan had run into was indeed Marik.

"Tristan.. Sparks, where have you been? And... where's Joey? We've been worried sick about you." said Marik, as he was soon joined by Yugi and Mokuba still trying to drag Flora.

"We've kinda been running from some unwelcome company... and Joey... **JOEY!"** screamed Tristan, as if he had just remembered something important.

"What? What's wrong with Joey?" asked Yugi in concern.

"We should start running... **NOW!" **said Tristan as he and Sparks tried to drag their four confused friends, with no luck.

"What are you guys doing! Where's Joey?" asked Mokuba confused.

" **JOEY...ZOMBIE... CHASE!" **said Sparks and Tristan as they tried to pull the friends along.

"Joey was chased by a zombie?" asked Marik, still confused. To answer the question, Joey suddenly appeared from the shadows of the hallway, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a crowd of mind-slaves, each had the Millennium Symbol on their foreheads.

"**AHHH!"** screamed the gang as they ran.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE WAS A MIND-SLAVE!"** asked Mokuba.

"**HELLO, WE JUST DID!" **screamed Sparks. They continued their run down the long dark hallway.

* * *

They were inching their way closer and closer to the door, they were a couple feet from it now. The dark and gloomy hallway seemed endless, and the chilly feeling in the air still lingered, a constant reminder to be wary of their surroundings. Now inches from the door, with Tea safely behind him, Atem reached for the door, turning the handle ever so slowly. 

The door opened slowly with a creek, the room was just as dark; if darker. The room was just like any hospital room, a few pieces of furniture, a TV, and a bed. In the bed was their friend, Kisara, though, she seemed even paler than before. It would have appeared that she had trouble breathing, seeing as she had a oxygen mask on and had only taken slow shallow breathes. Sitting by her bedside, with his back turned, was what appeared to be Seto Kaiba, though he didn't look it. His hair was a mess, instead of sitting straight like he usually did, instead he slumped over in his chair.

"Kaiba... are you alright?" asked Tea as she moved out from behind Atem, only to see him continue to slump, until he finally spoke.

"This... this wasn't supposed to happen... not again..." said Kaiba, the tone of his voice proof of what state of being he was in.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" asked Tea.

"THIS! She wasn't supposed to hurt anymore... and what's worse... it's my fault again." said Kaiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Tea. Atem turned to her and began to explain.

"Kisara was in the past too, she and Seto met in the market, she was in the process of being stoned by a group of villagers. He stopped them and brought her back to the palace so that our doctors would take care of her, but Aknadin had other plans. He wanted to steal her Ka monster so that Seto, his son, would have enough power to become the new pharaoh. Seto didn't want to be involved though, so he tried to get away from his crazed father, though his father didn't take it to well." said Atem.

"He attacked me... knowing that Kisara would do anything for me... even sacrifice her life for mine... and now... it's happening again... if I hadn't kept trying to avoid her... this never would have happened!" said Kaiba holding his head in his hands.

"Well if you cared about her that much, why were you trying to avoid her?" asked Tea.

"I was trying to protect her." said Kaiba.

"Well how was that protecting her?" asked Tea.

"It's just... whenever she's around me... she gets hurt... I don't want to see her hurt anymore." said Kaiba as he looked at Kisara's sleeping form.

"You truly love her, don't you." said Atem.

"..." was Kaiba's non talking answer.

"I'm sure she'll be fine... but why did you brainwash all of those people and send them after us?" asked Tea.

"I don't know... I thought if I got them all to focus on Kisara's problem she'd recover faster... and then they said that there were people in the hospital... plus I didn't want anyone to know how I feel about Kisara... I have a reputation to uphold... what do you know about love anyway.." said Kaiba.

"Well... you'd be surprised..." whispered Atem with a grin, glancing at Tea causing her to blush, sadly this didn't go un-noticed.

"**YOU... AND... YOU !**" questioned Kaiba as he pointed at the couple making them blush.

"Well.. yes... but you have to promise not to tell anyone and to free all of the min-slaves... unless you want us to tell about your secret..." pleaded Tea.

"I don't ... fine I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll let them go right now." said Kaiba as he raised the Millennium Rod and closed his eyes, the room seemed to brighten as the Rod began to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs: 

"Will this hallway ever end?" wined Duke as he slumped as he walked.

"Come on... we've only been walking a few minutes, stop being such a baby." said Bakura.

"Yeah Duke, just relax... we're going to be out of here in no time." said Glacia, noe in her normal clothes.

"But I'm so tired and I have the funny feeling that we're being follo-**AHHH!" **said Duke as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. As a reflex, Duke grabbed the hand and flipped the owner over his head.

"Oh Duke, it's only Marik." said Flannery as she slaped her forehead.

"**OW! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET HURT?"** screamed Marik as he clenched his head in his hands.

"Wow, Dude... I'm really sorry... I thought it was one of those zombie things and I..." said Duke until he was interrupted.

"**ZOMBIES?"** screamed Flora as she ran into a corner and began rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"What's with her?" asked Aurora.

"We were attacked by zombies." said Yugi.

"So... we were too." said Bakura.

"Not like the ones that attacked us.. they were actual zombies. You know, the un-dead, drooling at the mouth, _I shall eat your brain_, type zombies!" said Mokuba.

"Wow... sounds rough." said Ryou.

"So... what have you guys been up t..." started Sparks until Bakura covered her mouth and shushed her.

"**EXCUSE ME? NO ONE SHUSHES ME!"** screamed Sparks.

"Quiet... don't you hear that..." whispered Bakura. The gang listened intently, it sounded like the rustling of feet on a cold tile floor. The sound grew closer and closer until, the figures emerged from the shadows. An army of brain washed people walking towards them.

"**AHH!** **I THOUGHT WE LOST THEM, EVERYBODY RUN!**" screamed Tristan. As the gang tried to run down the hall, another crowd of zombies came in front.

"Ok, genius now what?" asked Marik. The zombies grew closer and closer, their blank eyes void of emotion. The gang, to afraid to look closed their eyes and opened them again after a moment only to see, the zombies had stopped. But there was something different about them, their eyes no longer had that blank look in them and the Millennium Symbol was no longer on their foreheads, leaving them very dazed and confused.

" Huh? What the heck is going on here?" asked a very confused Joey.

"Joey? You're back to normal I was so worried!" screamed Sparks as she ran into his arms and hugged him only to let go as soon as she came, her face as red as a tomato. "I mean... we were so worried."

"Joe... good to see you back to normal." said Tristan as he held him in head lock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joey still confused as ever.

All of the people that were under the control of the Rod were now free, including the deceased ones. When the Millennium Symbol faded, the bodies began to drop, one just happened to fall on Flora.

"**AHHH! DEAD GUY ON ME! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"** screamed Flora.

* * *

While Flora freaks, lets see how the two groups of love birds are doing. 

"There... I let them all go... it still didn't change anything... Kisara's still gone.." said Kaiba.

"It's going to take some patience... but I have faith that she'll be..." said Tea, until she was interrupted.

"**STOP SAYING THAT! LOOK AT HER! DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE!" **screamed Kaiba.

"Kaiba calm down... we know how you feel, but you have to.." said Atem until he too was interrupted.

"**HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?** You both have each other... and I don't..." said Kaiba.

He began to move toward Kisara's bed side, only to kneel next to her, hold his head in his hands and weep.

"Please... Kisara... I don't want to loose you... not again... I love you." whispered Kaiba.

Suddenly, the window in her room opened letting the light of day come through. A strong, cold, wind filled the room, flowing around both couples.

"What's going on?" asked Tea as she tried to control her hair which was flowing in the wind uncontrollably.

"I don't know... just hold on." said Atem as he held tight to his love.

The wind blew Kisara's hair just as it did Tea's, but it not only blew her hair, it also the cords and IV's right off her. As soon as the wind came it left.

"What was that?" asked Tea as she tried to fix her hair.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to know." said Kaiba, for some reason, he decided to look towards Kisara. Her breathing was steady and her eyes...

_**' Is she...?'**_ thought Kaiba.

...began to twitch a bit... until they opened slightly.

"K-Kisara?" asked Kaiba in both happiness and surprise.

"Seto... did you just... tell me that you love me?" asked Kisara unsure.

"Yes... and...I-I mean it... I love you Kisara." said Kaiba.

"Oh Seto... I love you too." said Kisara in a weak tone, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes. The two young lovers embraced, joined together once again after five Millennia apart. Though they had no idea as to the origin of the strange wind, they didn't care...all they cared about...was each other...

* * *

**Well, did you like or not, it would really help me if you answered honestly. I would also like to apologize if you thought this chapter sucked, I was trying to think of a good ending, if this isn't good it will just have to do. And the reason why it took me so long to update is because I have had so much homework lately. Thank you for the time you used to read this fic, I really appreciated it. I would also like to say, I accept anonymous reviews, so please review... thank you for reviewing. **


	10. New Threat Loss of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything I quote. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

The hospital was getting back to business, doctors were running around, nurses were at their desks, and the morticians were trying to move the corpses back to the morgue. In the waiting room, people were talking, some of these were the gang who had been trying to explain to Joey what had happened to him. 

"So... let me get this straight ... I pissed off Kaiba ... he brainwashed me... made me a mindless zombie... made me chase you guys... and now I'm back to normal..." said Joey, still a bit confused.

"That sounds about right..." said Yugi.

"**I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" **screamed Joey as he jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Chill Joe... we don't even know where Kaiba is anyway." said Tristan.

"Besides we haven't even heard his side of the story." said Flannery.

"**EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN A MIND-SLAVE... TWICE!" **screamed Joey. As the gang tried to get Joey to calm down, the rest of the gang came out of the elevator.

"**YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD KAIBA!**" screamed Joey as he charged to tackle Kaiba. As he neared his target, he suddenly found that he couldn't move. It was as if he was frozen solid.

"What the heck? I can't move!" said Joey, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't brake free. He then looked ahead to see Kaiba standing in-front of him, his famous smirk plastered on his face. But, the main thing that Joey noticed, was the now glowing Millennium Rod.

"What the? Rich-boy... you'd better let me go or I'll..." warned Joey.

"You'll what... from where I'm standing... I'm pretty much in control." said Kaiba still smirking.

"Come on Seto, you'd be up-set to if you were controlled against your will." said a voice from behind Kaiba. The owner of the voice emerged to be revealed to be Kisara, and from behind her came Atem and Tea.

"Yeah Kaiba, you know Joey does what he wants." said Atem with a smile.

"That still gives him no right to attack me..." said Kaiba.

"Well... what gave you the right to brainwash me?" snapped Joey.

"Guys... stop fighting." said Tea.

"You don't want us to talk about what happened up stairs... do you?" asked Atem causing Kaiba and Kisara to sweat-drop.

"Fine." said Kaiba in defeat, as he lifted his Rod, releasing Joey.

After sometime, Kaiba and Joey didn't want to kill each other... as much anymore, so the gang decided to go home.

* * *

While the gang slept soundly in there beds, in her secret lair, the Monster Queen was having a little discussion with her minions. 

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE GIRL!"** screamed the Evil Queen hidden in the shadows as she sat on her thrown, her voice filled with both anger and annoyance, causing Aussa to cringe in fear.

"Well... your highness, I wasn't expecting Seto to come to her rescue... from what we observed... he has denied any connection to magic... so there was no way we could have known that..." said Aussa before she was interrupted.

"**SILENCE!" **screamed the now glaring Queen causing Aussa to cringe again, this time she almost dropped her staff and her glasses nearly fell off.

"But... your highness... I need more monsters.. so that I can collect more souls... to strengthen your army of monsters. Not to mention... if we get souls with enough power... we can bring back our fallen comrades... and then we can..." said Aussa.

"**I SAID SILENCE! OR DO YOU WISH TO JOIN THE OTHER CHARMERS!" **screamed the Queen causing Aussa to cringe yet again.

The two of them were in a large room of some sort, that seemed to be made of the shadows themselves. The room was filled with monsters of all kinds, who surrounded Aussa, as if in some sort of judgment. The silence was broken though, when a single monster stepped out of the shadows with a playful giggle. It was a violet eyed girl with long blond hair, dressed in pink stockings and very skimpy black leather-ish clothing. You would think that this was a normal girl, until you noticed the rest of her appearance. Instead of hands and feet, she had talons. Not to mention that she had wings at the sides of her arms that were made of pink feathers. She also had feathers behind her that made it look as though she had a tail and a group of pink feathers at the side of her head.

"I believe I can be of assistance." said the violet eyed girl.

"Harpie Girl, why don't you just stay out of this!" said Aussa as she clenched her staff in her hands.

-humph- "Now... why should I do that? Your majesty, I would like to volunteer myself as someone to... collect souls for you... specifically strong ones." said Harpie Girl to the Queen with a smirk, causing Aussa's rage to build even more.

"**THAT'S MY JOB YOU..."** screamed Aussa until she was interrupted yet again.

"**SILENCE!**... you've already failed me before... it is now Harpie Girl's turn to show me what she can do." said the Queen.

"Yes your highness." said Aussa in defeat.

"I won't let you down your majesty." said Harpie Girl with a smirk as she shot up in the air with a screech and flew towards her target.

"Dark Witch." called the Queen, causing Dark Witch to step out of the shadows and kneel before her queen.

"Dark Witch... I want you and Aussa to follow her and assist her in anyway possible." said the Queen.

"Yes my Queen." answered Dark Witch as she straightened her dark wings and flew after Harpie Girl, leaving a very vengeful Aussa to follow on foot.

* * *

At Domino High, over the past few days, Mrs. Tina's History class had been studying the island countries. To say the least, her class wasn't to interested. 

"And that's how this particular island gained it's independence... does anyone have any questions?" said Mrs. Tina. As she looked away from the notes she had just written on the board for her class, she noticed that her class was exact opposite of focused. The students that were usually slackers were sleeping, nothing new. The C-B students were blankly staring off into space... even the A students were on the verge of falling asleep.

_**' There's got to be something I can do to get these kids interested in learning... or at least stay awake in my class...'**_ thought Mrs. Tina.

-clears throat- "If you're not going to pay attention... could someone at least give me some examples of what you think would make this class more... interesting?" questioned Mrs. Tina, voice full of annoyance. The only reaction she got was a couple of people clearing their throats', blank stares, and...

"... **I DIDN'T DO IT!" **screamed Joey as he woke up from his little nap, causing some to anime faint, laugh, but all to sweat-drop.

"Oy, why did I become a teacher?" asked Mrs. Tina as she slapped her forehead.

"Um... Mrs. Tina... I have an idea. Since we're studying about islands... and I just looked ahead in the book and... our next subject is Hawaii... so... seeing as I'm from there... I could probably help in making a luow or something... I'm sure it would be very educational." pleaded Aurora.

"You mean have a party?" said Mrs. Tina, voice mixed with curiosity and annoyance at the thought of having a party during school hours.

"Yeah... at the beach... it will be both educational and fun.." said Aurora.

"Well... what do you think class?" asked Mrs. Tina, even though she already knew the answer.

The class erupted with mixtures of answers, you know, when a group of people all talk at the same time, causing Mrs. Tina to giggle.

"Fine... I'll type up the permission slips and tell the principal... but I will only do this if and only if you all promise that the next day at school, and the rest of the year, you will all focus on your work and not complain or sleep. Plus, I want a one page report on Hawaii. I don't care what about Hawaii, just as long as you stay on topic and has historical value. It can be either typed or hand-written, I just want it in my hand before you get on the bus, or your going to be staying at school while all of your friends enjoy themselves... deal?" said Mrs. Tina, with a smirk.

It didn't take long for the students to answer, with a smile as she shook her head, Mrs. Tina sat at her desk and began typing away at her computer and saw the time in the right corner of the screen.

"Seeing as there's only about ten minutes of class left, you can either get to work on your reports or indulge yourselves in mindless chit-chat." said Mrs. Tina. As she continued to type, the class carried on with their own lives. Some were playing, talking, a few had started on their papers, and one had her cell phone out.

"Yeah... so your going to have to take care of the cafe tomorrow... I know that it sudden but... sorry... look I gotta let you go... why... I have a paper to write... look.. I just gotta go... bye." said Flora as she tried to hide her lime green cell phone.

"Who were you talking to Flora?" asked Tristan.

"Brit... apparently... they're not having a good day at school." said Flora.

* * *

Meanwhile at Domino Junior High, the students in Mr. Conan's Literature class were far from energetic. Every student look as though they were in a trance looking at the books in front of them. Each student looked the same, all wearing the same uniforms. The boys wearing their green jackets above a white dress shirt along with a black tie and black pants. While the girls all wore white dress shirts with green scarves, green plad skirts, and white stockings. Though one girl stood out a bit, she had been cupping her ear with her hand underneath her long black hair for a while, and she seemed to be mouthing words, causing to teacher to become suspicious. 

-clears throat- " Britney... could you tell the class what this poem that we're reading is about ..." said Mr. Conan now standing beside her, startling the girl a bit, causing her to drop what she had been hiding.

"Is this a cell phone... you know our school rules about cell phones... if you want this back ... your going to have to spend sometime in detention after school." said Mr. Conan as he walked away with the black cell phone in his hands.

-**grr**-**_' This day can't possibly get any worse.' _**thought Brit as she cupped her head in her hands.

* * *

Thirty minutes later class was over and it was time for lunch, something everyone was looking forward too. 

**-ARG- " SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO SHADOW BLAST HIM UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" **screamed Brit as she slammed her lunch tray down.

"I agree with you whole-heartedly... but that's just how Mr. Conan is..." said Mokuba, trying to calm her down, obviously failing.

"I say we just let her go ahead and take care of him her own way... it would do him good to now that some of us won't stand for his stupidity." said Rebecca, as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Rebecca... just because they wouldn't accept you at the High school doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on Mr. Conan... I agree he's annoying... but you don't really want to hurt him do you?" asked Serenity.

"No, but it's true, I hate this entire school. I should have been able to go to the High School... I'm a college student back home!" said Rebecca.

"Well... just think of it this way... you get to spend some extra time with us... now... doesn't that make you feel better." said Whitney with a smile.

Before Rebecca could answer, a scream from the back of the cafeteria attracted their attention. Apparently, the back window had been broken by something. But what they focused on wasn't the window, but, a young girl about their age, being held in the air by her throat by some dark haired woman with dark feathered wings.

"Please l-let me go..." they heard the girl say, all the dark haired woman did was chuckle as she forced her other hand into the girl's chest.

Everyone winced at the sound of the girl's painful screams. As she removed her hand from the girl, she held her soul, in its lighted spherical form and let the girls empty shell drop to the ground. The dark haired woman tucked the spherical soul away into a pouch at her side and turned to face the rest of the cafeteria.

"Who's next?" said the woman, a evil smirk plastered on her face as she flew toward to group.

That was all they needed to see, because they turned around and ran for the cafeteria doors, unfortunately, two other monsters were blocking them. The teachers that were also in the cafeteria huddled all of the students together and shielded the children themselves.

"If you want to get to these children, you have to go through us." said a teacher.

"Hehe, fine by me." said the blond monster as she reached into the teacher's chest and took his soul as well, his shell collapsing.

"Hahaha, to bad there's no one to protect you little kiddies." said the monster that wore glasses.

The students coward in fear, worried the monsters words were true.

"Actually, Aussa, there are people that will protect them." said a voice from the center of the crowd of students. Out from the crowd stepped the younger portion of the gang, glaring, looks of determination in their eyes. This both worried and confused the teachers and the other students.

"Britney... what are you doing get back here now!" said Mr. Conan as he starred at the brave group.

"Sorry Mr. C., but we know what we're doing." said Whitney with a smile.

"You know you should probably listen to your teacher little ones. Even if you are Elemental Warriors, you still don't stand a chance against us." said the Blond they now knew as Harpie Girl.

At the mention of Elemental Warriors, the teachers and students starred in confusion.

"What's it talking about?" asked the students to one another.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING IT!"** screamed Harpie Girl as she launched herself at the group of pre-teens, talons bared ready to stike.

"**NOW!"** screamed Brit as she and her sister held their crystals in the air.

"**ELEMENTAL POWERS, ACTIVATE!" **screamed both girls as they were surrounded by black and white lights. When the light faded, their crystals were around their necks and in the place of their school uniforms they wore knee length dresses, each the color of their crystal. The crowd of students looked at what their classmates had become, obvious shock in their eyes.

"Hehe... so you want to play... lets play!" said Harpie girl as she flew towards the girls.

All they did was stand where they were, arms crossed over their chests. As was quiet, until Brit's eyes shot open.

"**SHADOW BLAST!"** screamed Brit as uncrossed her arms and flung a black wave of energy at the on coming monster. Unfortunately, Harpie Girl dodged, though the attack did hit Aussa sending her flying into a wall.

"**HEY! YOU MIND GIVING ME ALITTLE WARNING!" **screamed Aussa as she pried herself off the wall.

"Sorry... but you're on your own." said Harpie Girl as she continued to fly towards the girls.

It was now Whitney's turn to attack, her closed eyed snapped open. She jumped up with a giggle.

"**Hehe... LIGHT BEAM!" **screamed Whitney as she collected a portion of light from the room and hurled it at Harpie Girl, this time it hit it's mark. Harpie Girl yowled in both pain and shock as she was sent tumbling backward in the air.

"Great job Whitney, that was a great shot." said Serenity from the sidelines.

"Hehe... well I have been practicing." came the reply as she rubbed the back of her neck.

-**GRR- "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" **screamed Harpie Girl as she, Aussa, and Dark Witch rushed towards them.

The first to strike was Harpie Girl, she created a small ball of light in her hands and launched it at the girls, who dodged it with ease. Though, that was what the monsters were expecting. For Dark Witch created a dark ball of energy at the end of her spear and hit the girls in the back, before they could dodge. They screamed in pain as the force of the attack had pushed them into a wall. As they tried to get-up, the bodies shaking from shock and pain, they found they were to weak to counter attack. Their fellow classmates watched worriedly, as the girls continued to shake and now they saw that their crystals were pulsating its' elemental color. But, what worried the student body the most was that there was still a monster heading towards the fallen girls.

"Hey leave them alone! Can't you see they're just kids, plus they're hurt." screamed a teacher.

"Please.. don't steal their souls... please." pleaded Serenity. Aussa turned and smirked mockingly at them group.

"Hurting them was the whole point... and don't worry... I'm not taking their souls... I'm taking something far more important.." said Aussa as she pointed her staff towards to fallen girls.

The staff began to glow an ire earthy glow, as the glow grew two beams of light shot from it and at the girls. The light circled the two, causing them to scream as they began to feel pain. A pain as if something from within them was being pulled out against their will. The earthy lights that surrounded them soon changed its' colors to black and white, and were soon pulled back to the staff from which they came. The two girls screaming ceased, their elemental light flashed a moment before they were back in their school uniforms, covered with cuts and bruises, shallow breathing escaping their lips along with the sound of groaning. Their elemental crystals continued to flash their colored light, until the light went out, leaving the color of the crystal, a pale blank gray. The crowd was speechless, not knowing whether to scream, to cry, or to rush over and try to help the injured girls. Though their thoughts were soon changed by a new worry, as Aussa turned around her evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Now their really is no one to help you... hehehe..he**MUAHAHAH!**" said Aussa as she and the other monster moved closer to the group.

They watched in horror as the trio of monsters grew nearer to them, each smiling evilly, eyes filled with the hunger for their souls. The Dark Witch was the first to reach them, pulling Mokuba up by his collar, expecting the worst he closed his eyes hoping that this was a just a nightmare. The rest of the group watched in fear as the Witch's hand grew closer and closer to the boys chest where she would extract his soul. The monster had just touched his shirt when a violet shaded ball of light, that seemed to come from the shadows, hit her in the back, causing her to screaming in pain as well as drop her captive. Aussa came soon came and re-captured the boy and was about to steal his soul when an orange hued ball of light, that seemed to come from the same place as the last, hit her as well, causing her to drop the boy. Harpie Girl stared in shock, amazed at how power full those attacks were, she warily looked from side to side, readying herself if in the case she would be attacked as well. As she turned to her right she saw both a orange and violet lighted spheres headed straight for her. She grabbed her fallen comrades with her feet talons flew up as fast as she could.

_**'That was close I'd better get out of here while I can' **_thought Harpie Girl as she strained with the weight of the two she carried.

"This isn't over. We'll be back, tell your friends, the other Warriors to beware, for they are next." said Harpie Girl as she flew off, with the other monsters, out the broken window.

* * *

As the others rushed over to the fallen warriors, a pair of shadowy figures kept watch from their hiding spot. 

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked one.

"No, they should be fine... but we will meet up with them soon." said the other as they disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I've had so much homework, and I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I have been reading over the previous chapters I have written, and seeing as I had to write them in a hurry, they didn't turn out to good. So I will be trying to modify them the best I can, so please be patient on the next chapter. I have also noticed that I have many hits, but only 11 reviews, please review, I need to know whether or not this is good or not... My modifying of the previous chapters might take a week at least, so please be patient and again I'm sorry for the wait and for making you suffer through some of the plot less chapters before. **


	11. Past Relations Pt 1

Ok...I made a few modifications...I hope it's better.

Sooooo sorry it took so long... I've had sooo much to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. I don't own anything I quote. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help. Again, wrote this out of boredom, remember, you have been warned. And, I'm very sorry for my spelling and grammar, I type fast, and I get typos a lot, again, sorry.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

While the janitors and the other teachers tried to clean-up the mess in the cafeteria, the junior highs' nurse had her work cut out for her. She had two people unconscious and two girls on the verge of un-consciousness. It was her duty as a nurse, to try to assist any person in need, to the best of her abilities. Though, it was very difficult, all of the teachers, students, parents, and other people had been crowding around her door freaking-out about what had just happened at the school. Why are the students family members there... well... the school office had to call all of their relatives in any case of emergency, this being one of those times.

* * *

In the drop off area of the school, all was quiet, basically how it normally is. Some of the parents and their children were crossing the street to get to their cars. 

"I can't believe the school would let this happen... I mean weren't they thinking about the children?" asked one of the mothers.

"I know what you mean... I'm thinking about switching schools... we should probably sue them for this... -beep- ...what was that?" asked the second.

As they turned to find the origin of the sound it began to grow louder...

-BEEP-

" Where is that coming from?" asked the third.

-**BEEP BEEP-**

They all turned to see a black limousine a few feet away from them.

"**AHHHHH!"** they screamed as the driver swerved, literally inches from hitting them.

"**WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING! PEOPLE ARE WALKING HERE!" **screamed one of the mothers.

The driver didn't respond, only exited the car to open the passenger side of the limo. As the door opened two figures rushed out of it's doors and ran into the school. The driver merely returned to his seat and drove off.

"What was that about?" asked the second mother.

"I don't know... except... now I'm certainly not going to let my child go to school here... far to dangerous..." said the third, as the others nodded in agreement and drove off.

* * *

Back inside, the two figures from before were dashing down the halls, frantically looking for something or someone. 

"Where is he... if anything happened to him I swear... who ever did this will pay!" threatened Kaiba.

"Chill will ya... I'm sure nothing bad happened to any of them..." said Joey.

* * *

As the two neared the nurses office, they could see three of the five they had come for, though, their normally happy faces were tear-stained and mournful. 

"Serenity... sis... are you ok? What happened?" asked Joey as he knelt down till he was he could see her eye-to-eye.

"Oh... Joey... it was horrible... we were just eating lunch... and then those monsters ... and then the twins..." was all Joey could make out through his sister's crying.

"It's ok sis... it's ok..." said Joey. Allowing her to cry on his shoulder, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Mokuba... what happen here?" asked Kaiba.

"Like she said... we were eating lunch, talking about how much we hatted school. The next thing we knew, these three monsters came out of nowhere and just started attacking. Brit and Whitney tried to hold them off the best they could, but they ended up loosing in the end..." said Mokuba.

" One of the monsters did something to them... they haven't woken-up for hours..." said Rebecca, trying to fight back her tears.

Joey was about to say something when the two girls stepped out.

"**BRIT... WHITNEY... YOU'RE OK... WE WERE SO WORRIED.." **screamed Serenity as she hugged the two girls.

"Thanks Serenity... we're ok... just really tired." said Brit.

"Are you sure... you've been out for like... hours.." said Rebecca.

"Yeah... we're fine... um... where are the others?" asked Whitney.

"They had to stay at school, only family was allowed to leave early, even if it was ten minutes." said Kaiba.

"Oh... wait... what time is it?" asked Brit.

"About 4:30... why?" asked Joey.

"The cafe's already open... they need us... come on!" said Brit as she and her sister ran out.

* * *

As they neared the cafe, they saw a crowd of people blocking their way. 

"What's going on here!" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know... but we're about to find out." said Kaiba.

They pushed their way to the center of the crowd to see two street performers were showing off their talents. The two looked identical, both girls, around age twelve, short jet black hair, the same red-violet eyes, wearing identical clothing, you could barely tell them apart. The only thing that could distinguish them, was that the first was performing acrobatics, while the other was juggling. The one juggling seemed very content, the same could not be said about the other.

_**' I can't believe I've been resorted to street performing... what has the world come to?' **_thought the acrobatic one as she continued flipping.

As the crowds disappeared, the two girls were left alone to gather their things.

"Hey... that was really good... you both got talent." said Joey as he reached to shake the acrobatic one's hand, only to have her turn away.

-hump- said the girl.

"O-K?" was Joey's reply, just as her sister approached him.

"I'm so sorry for that... she can be a bit temperamental at times." said the other girl.

"That's ok... I understand... I'm Joey by the way." said Joey.

"Kira.. and this is my sister Mika..." said Kira, as her sister let out yet another hump.

"Thanks for the intros, but Joey, you forgot about us! Hi, I'm Rebecca." said Rebecca as she elbowed him and then forced a fake smile.

"Well sorry." said Joey.

"Please excuse my brother, he can be absent minded at times. I'm Serenity. This is Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba, and this is Brit and her sister Whitney." said Serenity as she pushed her brother out of the way.

"Very nice to meet you all, we should probably get going... wouldn't want to hold you up... probably have something important to do." said Kira in a depressed tone.

"Well... we do have to go to the Cafe.. but... you can come with us if you want..." said Brit.

"I don't see any harm in that... what do you think Mika?" asked Kira.

"Whatever..." said Mika as she followed her sister.

* * *

In the Cafe, while the girls were worried sick, the boys had huddled around a game in the arcade section of the restaurant. 

"Oh... I hope they're alright... I'll never forgive myself if they're not..." said Flora as she paced.

"I'm sure they're fine..." said Flannery, being her usual cheery self.

Just as Aurora was about to respond, the others walked through the doors, and were greeted by Flora's happy self.

"Hey guys... sorry we're a little late, we-" said Brit before she was cut off by...

"**OH I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS! DID THEY HURT YOU! PLEASE DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" **said Flora as she began to smother the two in a hug.

"Ok... while you girls are having an ... emotional moment... we're going to have some fun with the other guys.." said Joey as he and the other two left.

"Oh...ok guys..." said Flora forgeting about the two she had been smothering.

"Uh... Flora... c-can't... b-breathe ..." said Whitney.

"Oh.. hehehe... sorry." said Flora, she then noticed the other two new comers.

"Oh.. hello there... aren't you those two we saw outside?" asked Kisara as she knelt down to their eye level.

" Yeah... I'm uh... Kira... and this is my sister Mika..." said Kira, being the polite person she is.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." said Kisara with a smile.

"..Wait... Where's my Yugi-kins?" asked Rebecca.

"He's with the other guys playing one of those old arcade games... can't remember the name." said Sparks.

"You never told us your names... we know Flora's, but what are the rest of your names?" asked Kira. Just as they were about to answer Mika interrupted.

"Why does it matter... They don't really care..." said Mika.

"What makes you say that?" asked Tea, obviously confused.

"I say what I mean... I know from experience that people don't care... Not your family... not anyone." said Mika as she leaned against a wall.

As Kira was about to reply to her sister, the guys came out of the arcade laughing their heads off, forcing the girls to watch.

_**'WHAT! IT CAN'T BE HIM...HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?'**_ thought Mika as she stared wide-eyed at the boys.

"Hahaha... see told ya you were gonna loose... No one defeats the King of Games.." said Tristan as he high fived Atem.

"Yeah... well... I just went easy on him.. this time..." said Bakura with a smirk.

"Sure ya were..." said Duke.

The boys were to busy to notice Mika approaching them, a look of shock and rage clearly on her face.

"**YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE?" **questioned Mika ans she glared at Atem.

"Um... do I know you?" questioned Atem.

"**WHAT! THAT DOES IT... I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL... RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" **said Mika as she ran onto the stage and took out her deck and placed her Duel Disk on her arm.

"Um... ok... but...are you sure you want to do this...not many people defeat me..." said Atem as he took his place across from her.

"Ha... that's what you think... I summon the Vampire Lady!" said Mika as she placed her card on her Duel Disk.

As she placed her card on the disk, the area around them was covered in a dark shadow. The card began to glow and took the form of the monster printed on it, a pale skinned woman with green-ish hair dressed in purple. The gang stared in utter shock.

"What's the matter... surprised?" asked Mika, a smirk plastered on her face.

_**' How was she able to call upon the powers of the shadow realm? Only people with magic can do that..." **_thought Atem as he looked at his cards.

"I summon the Kings Knight... attack her vampire!" said Atem as he placed his card on his Duel Disk.

When the two monsters made contact, the vampire was destroyed, causing Mika's life points to decrease by 50.

"Hehe... you haven't lost your touch... not even after five Millennia of dormancy.. I'm impressed." said Mika, not letting her smirk fade.

"How did you-..." started Atem, until she interrupted him.

"Know that you're not from this time? You're not the only one.." said Mika.

"What do you mean?" asked Atem.

"Look... are we Dueling or having small talk? I summon Emissary of the Afterlife!" said Mika as she played her card.

"Emissary of the Afterlife... attack his Knight!" ordered Mika.

_**'What is she thinking... they have equal attack points...'**_ thought Atem.

As he watched the two monsters collide, destroying them both, causing a strong wind to develop, and a cloud of smoke to cover the area. When the smoke cleared Mika no longer had her short jet black hair, instead it was gravity defying tri-colored spikes of a dark-blond, dark-maroon-ish, and black. Causing the others to stare in shock, apparently, her short black hair had just been a disguise.

"What the? Her hair looks just like Atem's..." said Marik.

"Who would want to have that hair?" teased Bakura, causing all the ones with the hair style to glare at him.

"**HEY! I WAS BORN WITH IT LIKE THIS! AND AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THE HAIR OF AN OLD LADY!"** screamed Mika as she tried to straighten her hair.

Just as Bakura was about to respond, Atem beat him to it.

"Who are you... why do we have the same hair as I do... and how do you know who I am?" asked Atem.

"You still don't get it do you? Maybe this would help. My full name is Princess Mika, Daughter of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and sister to the newly appointed, Pharaoh Atemu. Ring any bells now?" said Mika with an annoyed smirk.

While playing with her now straighted, shoulder length, tri-colored hair, and watching with glee, the shocked expression on her brother's face. It was then Atem noticed the other similarities between them other than the hair. They both had the same red-violet eyes, in the same slanted form, she also had exactly the same look of determination he gets whenever he duels.

"What's the matter big brother? We have to finish playing, my Emissary of the Afterlife has a special ability. If it is sent to the graveyard, we can pick any level one monster from our deck and put it in our hand, after we show it to our opponent, then, we shuffle our decks." said Mika as she searched her deck.

" I choose the Mystic Lamp, your turn big brother." said Mika as she placed the card in her hand and shuffled her deck.

All Atem could do was stare in deep thought.

_**' What did I do to her to make her want to do this? I'm going to have to attack... But if she really is my sister... I can't attack her... What am I going to do?'**_ thought Atem as he stared into the identical red-violet eyes of his sister.

* * *

**Ok... I didn't have very many ideas... I've had a lot to do these past few weeks. I'll try to make a better chapter next update, sorry if you didn't like this one... please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Past Relations Pt 2

So sorry for not updating...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_/_flashback_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, no that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love would blossom along the way.

* * *

The two reacquainted siblings stood their ground, each staring into each others red-violet eyes, one filled with rage; the other confusion. 

_**' I don't understand... could she be telling the truth... and if so... how could she be in this time... could this really be my sister... ' **_thought Atem.

He noticed she was glaring at him, with the very same look he himself gets whenever he duels.

_**' I know that look... if I want some answers... I'm going to have to finish this duel..' **_thought Atem as searched his deck.

"In accordance with the rules of your monsters' effect, I choose Kuriboh..." said Atem as he placed the card in his hand, shuffled his deck, and drew a card. "And I'll finish off by summoning a monster face down in defense mode." said Atem as a holographic card hovered in-front of him.

Just as Mika reached for her deck to draw a card, she was interrupted.

"Wait... if you're really Atem's sister... doesn't that mean that Kira is Atem's sister too? I mean... she is your twin." said Yugi. Mika huffed in annoyance, while Kira hung her head low in response, not noticing Tristan approach her.

"Alright you little fraud... why don't you tell that psychotic sister of your's to stop this shadow game and to leave our buddy alone!" said Tristan as he glared down at the depressed girl.

"I can't do that.." said Kira.

"And why's that!" questioned Sparks.

"I can't change her mind... once she starts something she has to finish it... I just wish it didn't have to be this." said Kira as covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

"Why should we trust ya... How do we know you three really are siblings? " said Joey.

Kira fought back her tears for a moment and removed her disguise. She still looked like her twin, except her red-violet eyes were less forceful and harsh as her sister's. And instead of having shoulder length hair, her tri-colored hair was at least down to the lower portion of her back, and her blond bangs had grown out much longer than her two siblings.

"Please... you have to believe me.. I would never want to harm my brother in anyway." said Kira between sobs.

Just as the guys were about to make a negative remark, Tea knelt down to Kira's eye level, and began to try to comfort the depressed girl.

"Look Kira... I believe you... even if those guys don't... Now... why don't you tell us the whole story as to why your sister's acting like this... it would really help the guys to understand." said Tea.

"I-I suppose... It a began five Millennia ago... When we were born, it had been four years since our brother's birth, which made him about four to four and a half. Our mother used to tell us that... from the moment my sister and I were born... the three of us were inseparable, we spent all our time together. That is until three years later... we were playing outside in one of the gardens..." began Kira.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_In one of the gardens in the royal palace, on one of the brightest days anyone could ever imagine, three children played in their carefree, child-ish way. Apparently, the two three year old girls were trying to catch their seven year old brother. _

"_Hahahahaha... you can't catch me..." giggled a very chibi-fied version of Atem in his royal princes' garb. _

"_No fair Atemu... you're biggerer than us!" complained a chibi vesion of Mika in a princesses' gown._

"_Yea... slow down big brother..." pleaded a chibi Kira in an almost identical gown.._

_As the two younger ones neared the elder, they saw their brother had stopped in-front of a tall figure standing before them, dressed in long violet robes, a golden triangle shaped necklace, hanging around his neck. The figure turned out to be their father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, looking down at his son, his violet hued eyes filled with a mixture of worry and annoyance. _

"_Father! Have you come to play with us?" asked a very cheerful Mika as she ran to him. _

_As she stared at her father with pleading chibi eyes, only to be ignored, for the Pharaoh's attention was directed towards Atemu._

"_My son... why are you wasting your time playing these childish games... you are at the age of learning your duties and roles as Pharaoh... you should be studying with Shimon." said their father in a harsh tone._

" _But father... can I not play with my own sisters... I am just a child and-" began Atem._

"_A child who is the crowned prince of Egypt... and next in line as Pharaoh... You have a responsibility to uphold Atemu... I suggest you comply." interrupted Pharaoh Aknamkanon. _

_As their father left, their brother soon followed, though, sadness and disappointment were clearly in his eyes. With them gone, the young girls were left alone with their thoughts..._

"_What just happened... why didn't father allow big brother to play with us?" asked Kira._

" _I don't know..." said Mika._

_... though, they were not alone for long._

"_It's unfair...isn't it?" questioned a voice from behind, causing the girls to search for it's owner, to find a figure with features identical to their father's except his right eye was replaced by a golden one, and his robes were a plain off-white color._

"_Uncle Aknadin? What are you doing here?" questioned Mika._

"_I only came to spend some quality time with my two favorite nieces... but I couldn't help but notice how badly your father treats you." said Aknadin._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Kira._

"_Only that I know from personal experience how it is to be the younger sibling, how it feels when your older brother gets to become Pharaoh, and you never got a chance to prove yourself worthy of the position." said Aknadin._

" _Well... he is older than us and father has told us many times that it's Atemu's destiny to become the next Pharaoh.." started Kira._

"_How do you know that your father was not lying, I know he's very capable of that." said Aknadin._

"_Well I'm quite sure that-" said Kira._

" _He's right... how could we know ...and it's still not fair. Didn't father ever think that one of us wanted to be Queen? Our only option is to follow Atemu in his lessons and advance ahead of him. That will prove our worth to father..." interrupted Mika, bringing a slight grin to Aknadin's face._

"_But-" began Kira._

"_Well... I'll leave you children to your play... I have pressing matters to attend to in the court." said with a smirk, watching the two girls quarrel out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

_

"From that moment, Mika and I started spying on Atem's lessons, learning what he learned, trying to stay one step ahead of him. With Mika constantly fueled by her rage, I had to follow her, not just for the safety of those who got in her way, but for her safety as well." said the present Kira, eyes beginning to tearing-up again.

"Well... that explains it.." said Joey.

"Obviously." said Tristan mockingly.

"Seriously Joe... you're the biggest - -" began Marik.

"**ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! **I for one did not need to tread down memory lane. Why don't we get back to our duel... First I'll place one card face down... Then I summon the Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode." said Mika.

As she placed her card on her dual disk, the monster took it's form, a giant orange-ish dog with horns instead of ears, claws instead of paws. Basically, a demented evil demon dog.

" Attack his face down monster!" ordered Mika.

She watched in delight as her monster neared her brother's creature, only to stare in shock when her monster was knocked back.

"**WHAT?" **questioned Mika.

"The monster I played was, the Giant Soldier of Stone. Which has a defense power of 2000, 100 more than your monsters attack strength. Can't you see, you're so full of rage and jealously, it's blinding you so much that you can not focus on the task at hand..." said Atem.

"Lies... just more lies." said Mika.

"I'm not the one whose been lying to you. When I first became Pharaoh, Aknadin constantly tried anything that would stop me from being Pharaoh... I guess you were his first try at trying to steal the thrown.." said Atem.

-Hump- " You actually expect me to believe that?" questioned Mika sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"You should..." said Atem.

"Well I don't need your advice... If I'm not mistaken it's your turn now.." said Mika.

"Yes.. and with it I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon, The Dark Magician Girl, plus, I'll add the Book of Secret Arts to increase her attack power by 300." said Atem as the Blond Magician appeared.

"Now Dark Magician Girl... Destroy her Beast!" ordered Atem.

As the Demented Dog was destroyed in a flash of pink light, Mika watched as her life points decreased from 3950 to 3550.

"Nice job... but you still have a long way to go.." said Mika.

"I'll finish off by playing two card face down." said Atem as a holographic card appeared before him.

"Fine by me...First, I summon the Witty Phantom, then I activate my magic card... Swords of Revealing Light.. that means your little pixie can't attack me for three turns..." said Mika smugly.

"Wow... is she stalling for time... or does she just have the worst hand in the history of Duel Monsters? I'm so bored..." said Joey out of boredom.

**_' Boring? I'll show you boring!' _**thought Mika as she glared down Joey, her red-violet eyes flashing a violet hue.

Joey found himself with a violet aura around him, after Mika had begun to glare him down. As the light around him grew brighter, Joey found himself floating.

"**AGH...** **WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? G-GET ME DOWN!"** screamed Joey as he floated further and further away from the ground.

"Hold on bud... What the heck is going on? How is she doing this?" questioned Tristan.

"I don't know.. but... I think I have hunch..." said Yugi.

"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba.

"Flora... you said that there were only ten warriors, right?" questioned Yugi.

"Well... that we know of... there could be more.." replied Flora.

"Um... Aurora... do you think you could try to hit Mika with one of your attacks?" asked Yugi.

"I-I could... but why?" replied Aurora.

"I think I know how she's able to make Joey float like that... just hit her with the best attack you can think of."said Yugi.

"Ok... **ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!"** screamed Aurora holding her now glowing crystal.

As the blue light faded, Aurora stood in her fighting stance; her normal clothes replaced by her Dark Blue dress. She took a deep breathe and lifted her arms in the air. As she did she too was lifted, hovering a bit, a blue aura surrounding her; pools of water collecting at her feet.

"**TSUNAMI CRASH!"** screamed Aurora, as her once raised arms pointed at Mika.

The waters rose, covered in an ere blue glow. As the giant Tsunami wave made its way to Mika, she seemed to not notice, nor care of its presence. Now inches away from its target, and Mika still didn't seem to bother; only to smirks slightly, the way Atem usually does when he knows his opponent has made a crucial error. The enraged girl turned towards the monster wave; her eyes widening for a moment as they flashed their same color yet again. It looked as though the wave had won, that was until it suddenly seemed to flow backwards, from wilts it came; to disappear as it had never been created at all. From all the train against her attack, Aurora was back in her normal clothes; on her knees, huffing in exhaustion. But on the bright side, since Mika was distracted she lost her concentration on Joey, allowing him to fall, and land on his head.

"**OWWWWW!"** screamed Joey as he cluched his head, though the gang didn't really notice his return.

"What... was that?" asked Rebecca not noticing Joey.

"I knew it... what do we know of that has both the control of gravity and control over the oceans tides?" questioned Yugi.

"Um..." murmured Whitney.

"The Moon you Baka... The Moon!" said Brit, to her sister.

"Of course... only the moon is capable of doing that.. but that would mean..." said Ryou.

"Took you long enough... yes I am the Warrior of the Moon. Though... I'm much more than that... I am also the original Princess of the Moon... and my sister Princess Kira.. is the Princess of the Sun... seeing as we have been around for a Millennia... Now... where was I... Oh yes it was your turn before we were so rudely interrupted.

"Right." said Atem as he drew his card.

"Not so fast big brother... I activate my trap card, Muko... this makes you send that card you just drew directly to the graveyard." said Mika with a smirk, as her brother discarded the card.

"Hm... Thank you.." said Atem with a grin after dropping the card..

"Uh... For what?" questioned Mika.

"Thanks to you, my Magician has gained attack points." said Atem.

"Huh?" came the reply.

"That Muko card, it sent the card I just drew to the grave yard, am I correct. The card I drew was, the Dark Magician. And for every Dark Magician in my grave yard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points." said Atem.

"Alot of good that will do you... if you've forgoten, you're under the Swords of Revealing Light, that means that you can't attack me." said Mika.

"Don't be so sure..." replied Atem.

"What?" questioned Mika.

"You forgot my face down cards, didn't you. First, I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your swords." said Atem.

Strong winds suddenly picked up, blowing away the swords, much to Mika's dislike.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me. If you haven't forgoten, I have a monster defending my life points." said Mika, pointing at her phantom.

"Not for long, I activate my second face down card, Change of Heart, to take control of your monster, leaving you defense-less." said Atem.

"No... not my monster..." pleaded Mika, as she saw her phantom fade away only to re appear on Atem's side of the field.

"Now my monsters, Attack her life points directly." ordered Atem.

As the two monster hit their target, there was a bright flash of light. The shadows that had blanketed the cafe had faded; the holographic duel monsters fading after in ending of the duel, and an unconscious Mika lying on her back, the life point counter on her duel disk reading zero. Seeing as their was no threat anymore, the gang approached the fallen girl. Finding there was no movement, nor any sign of life.

"Is she ok?" asked Glacia.

"She lost a Shadow Game, the loss of the soul is usually the penalty." said Bakura.

"No... I'm not going to loose my sister... not again." said Kira.

"Well... it's not like there's anything you can do... Kira?" said Kaiba, after not receiving an answer.

The Tri-haired girl had both of her hands cupped over her heart, her eyes closed, the light of the setting sun seeming to en-circle her. She moved her hands, now glittering with the orange light of the sunset, over her sisters body. All the gang could do was stare, what could they do? As the light of the sun left, so did the orange glow from her hands.

_**'Please... let this work...'**_ thought Kira.

After moments of waiting, the gang saw the twin begin to stir. Over come with tears of joy, Kira wanted to run to her sister's side, but found she couldn't. The spell she had cast had taken a portion of her strength. She began to fall backwards, expecting to land with a thud on the hard floor, only to find her landing warming and secure. Kira used the strength she had left to open her eyes to see who had saved her from the fall, only to see the kind red-violet eyes of her brother, worriedly staring at her.

"Kira... are you alright?" questioned Atem, worry clear in his voice.

Though she wanted to answer, she found she couldn't. The only thing she could do was give him a weak warming smile, only to fall into unconsciousness shortly after. Atem proceeded in carrying the sister in his arms, while Joey moved to the other. As a group, they made their way to the Mutou household, chatting about the events that occurred...

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry about not updating in so long. I've just had so much homework.. but I will try to update sooner on the next chapter... Please review... a lot of people are reading... but not many are reviewing... I need to know if it's good or not... so please review. **


	13. Beach Blues Pt 1

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, my dad has been hogging the computer all week and I haven't really been able to think of anything ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

In the dark lair of the Monster Queen... 

"**YOU DARE RETURN TO ME AFTER YOU FAIL AT... ONE OF THE MOST SIMPLE TASKS I COULD EVER GIVE!" **screamed the Queen.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean... we didn't exactly fail.." said Harpie Girl.

"Oh?... as far as I can tell.. all you have is two weak souls... Not to mention you three look exhausted... What... could you not handle a couple of twelve year old girls?" questioned a very annoyed Queen.

"Actually... we did defeat them... your Highness..." said Dark Witch.

"Oh? And where is your proof?" questioned the Queen.

-clears throat- " Your Majesty... I present to you... the powers of Light and Dark." said Aussa.

As Aussa held her staff, it began to emit a mixture of black and white light, illuminating the dimly lit room.

"I see... Though..." began the Queen.

"Though?" questioned Harpie Girl.

"You bring me their powers... but not their souls... why?" asked the Queen.

"Well... you see your Highness... we were in the midst of capturing their souls... when we were attacked.." replied Harpie Girl.

"Attacked?" questioned the Queen.

"Yes your Majesty..." said Dark Witch.

"And what prey tell... attacked you?" asked the Queen.

"We... don't know." said Harpie Girl in defeat, causing the Queen to become even more annoyed.

"All we know is that the attacks were colored purple and orange.." said Aussa.

"Purple?... Do you mean... Violet and Orange?" questioned the Queen.

"Um... I suppose... Why would that make a difference?" asked Dark Witch.

"I believe I know with whom we are dealing... and ... I also believe... a little family reunion is in order... hahahAHA**MUAHAHAHAHAHA..."

* * *

**

_Crowds of people gather at many different stands in the bazaar, crowded streets immobilizing passers-by, as a trio of cloaked figures search the area around them._

"_Mother... must we do this. You know how I despise fraternizing with the commoners." wined the hooded girl._

"_Now Mika.. you know you must learn the ways of the people. You need to learn about life outside the palace. " replied her mother._

_Though she was hooded, one could clearly make-out a few of her features. Probably in her mid-thirties, some crimson tipped raven hair poking-out from her cloak, and long blond bangs that framed her kind face, all centered around her Red-Violet eyes._

_-Humph- "Well if that is the case.. .why did you not force Atemu to come along with us?" argued Mika._

"_Hehehe... Sister.. you know as well as I that father would not allow it." answered her sister._

"_I was not asking you Kira!" replied Mika._

"_I was only speaking-" said Kira._

"_**WELL DON'T!"** interrupted Mika._

"_Girls... we do not want to attract to much attention.. Can you not quarrel now." said their Mother._

"_Yes mother.." droned the two._

_As they continued walking, the girls fought little, though they still continued in their minor arguments. Their mother was about to speak to them again when the bright clear sky suddenly grew dark, and the noises of the market place were silenced by the anguishing scream, of a victim of a monster._

"_**AHHHHHH... SHADOW CREATURE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" **screamed a by-stander, causing the crowds to scurry in a panic._

"_Mother? Mother... what is happening?" questioned Mika._

"_Girls... you need to run..." said their mother, standing her ground._

"_But... Mother... what about you?" said Kira._

"_**DO NOT CONTRIDICT ME! NOW RUN!"** screamed their mother._

_As they ran with the crowds, they could hear the sounds of combat behind them. They were almost at the Palace Gates when, a blinding Turquoise light flashed...

* * *

_

"**MOTHER!"**screamed Mika as she sat-up panting, the covers from the bed she was in on the floor, beads of sweat dripping from her head.

_**'What is this place?' **_thought Mika.

As Mika left the bed, she found her legs weren't that steady. Though her body was weak and unbalanced, she continued to try to walk. As Mika walked, she eventually reached a staircase, with conversation being heard from below. Nearing the bottom, the voices became clearer, allowing Mika to clearly make-out the voice of the annoying blond from earlier. Curious as to what they were talking about, Mika peaked around the corner, to ease-drop on their conversation.

* * *

"Hehehehehehe... Seriously... I really did eat Cow Brain... actually.. it wasn't that bad." said Joey at random. 

"Ewww!.. Joey that is just wrong." said Flora cringing in disgust.

"What? It's brain food... You get it? Brain food? Cow brain? It's funny.." said Joey.

"No Joe... That was just pathetic..." said Brit, causing everyone to laugh, except for a certain tri-haired girl.

"What's wrong Kira? You look a little down..." questioned Tea.

"I'm just worried about Mika. I know she's fine... but... I still can't help but worry." said Kira.

"If you ask me... she deserves what she got." said Joey, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Joey... I agree she shouldn't have reacted the way she did. But she was misguided by an un-reliable source." said Atem, shocking the ease-dropping girl.

"I still say she got what she deserves.." huffed Joey.

"Well you're entitled to your own opinion." said a voice from outside of the group.

"Mika?" questioned the shocked Kira.

Immediately, she ran to her sister, nearly crushing her in a hug, overcome with a mixture of happiness and gratitude.

"What? You weren't worried about me were you?" asked Mika.

"Of course I was... you challenged Atem to a shadow game.. that you knew you would loose... lost... and I had to take a leap of faith and try a spell... that I wasn't even sure would work... to bring you back." said Kira between sobs.

_**'Wow... I guess she really does care...' **_thought a shocked Mika.

"Um... I'm glad you care and everything... but... can you let me go... your crushing me..." said Mika between breathes.

"Oh... sorry." said Kira, releasing her sister.

"Um... Atem... I'm really sorry... I over reacted... I should have gotten my facts straight before I lashed out at you... I hope you can forgive me.." said Mika apologetically.

"Of course I forgive you, you're my sister, how can I not." said Atem.

"I hate to interrupt this cheery moment.. but... it's really getting late. Plus, there's school tomorrow, you kids should be heading home." said Grandpa Motou.

"Alright Gramps... see you guys tomorrow." said Joey, as he and the others left, leaving the Motous and the twin spiky haired girls.

"Well I guess we should be finding a place to stay... maybe we'll see you around." said Mika as she and Kira headed for the door.

"Not so fast... um... Grandpa.. these two are Atem's little sisters... we can't just let them leave without a place to stay... I mean... if you think about it... their just as much family as Atem is." said Yugi.

"We do have that one other room, but they would have two share it." said Grandpa in defeat.

"We can do that... there are two beds right?" asked Kira.

"Of course... is that alright wit-" said Grandpa.

"Thank you Shimon!" interrupted the two as they ran to hug him.

"Ugh.. no problem." said Grandpa, a little confused as to the Shimon thing.

With that, Yugi and Atem lead the newly found sisters to their room, where they would no doubt, sleep peacefully and soundly throughout the night.

* * *

Though the days lately were hectic, the weather today was the exact opposite. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and groups of students at Domino High were waiting anxiously to go to the beach. 

"Alright kids... the bus is here... now I want both your permission slips and homework in my hand before you get on the bus, or you're going to spend this school day like you usually do, while your fiends have fun at the beach." said Mrs. Tina.

Students lined-up single file, handing their needed things, not wanting to miss a once a year school trip to the beach. Apparently no one risked the chance at not going... well... maybe not ...

"Um... guys? What is she talking about? We had homework?" asked Joey.

"You're kidding? Wheeler... you were actually dumb enough to forget to do your homework... the only thing that would allow you to get out of school... did you at least get the permission slip signed?" asked Bakura.

"Um... actually... no... But I bet I'm not the only one!" said Joey.

"Oh right, who else would be dumb enough to forget?" asked Kaiba.

"Actually... I did." said Tristan.

"Yeah... me too." said Duke.

"Me too.." said Marik.

"Should have know..." said Tea with a sweat drop.

"How did you guys find the time anyway?" asked Duke.

"Yugi and I wrote ours after all of you left." said Atem.

"I did mine right when I got home." said Tea.

"Same here." said the rest.

"What are we going to do?" said Glacia.

"I say let the losers stay here, let them learn a lesson." said Kaiba.

"Seto, they're our friends. There has to be someway to let them come with us." said Kisara.

"I think I have an idea... Tea.. can you come with me..." said Aurora.

"Um... sure?" said Tea.

The gang watched as the two girls approached Mrs. Tina. It appeared they were talking to her about their predicament, though Mrs. Tina looked mad, her expression was soon changed to one of curiosity, as if deciding whether or not to accept something or not. Eventually, she and the two girls seemed to reach an agreement, causing the two to return to the group.

"Well?.. Can we come with you guys?" asked Tristan.

"Yes... But it will come at a price." said Aurora.

"What do you mean?" asked Duke warily.

"Hehehe... you'll see when we get there." said Tea.

And with that they all loaded the bus.

Bakura and Ryou taking the forth to last seat on the left, while Aurora and Flannery took the seat across the aisle from them. Yugi and Joey sat behind the Bakura twins, while Duke and Tristan sat across from them. Behind Yugi and Joey sat Glacia and Sparks, and across from them sat Flora and Marik. And finally, behind Sparks and Glacia sat Atem and Tea, and across from them, Kaiba and Kisara.

"This is so great, a day off from school." said Tea.

"Don't forget we get to spent some long awaited time together." said Atem, as he held her hand.

"Don't count on it." said Kaiba from across the aisle.

"And why's that?" asked Atem.

"Have you forgotten that this is a class trip, unless you want everyone to know about you two, you better keep a low profile." said Kaiba.

"But... it's been so long, what with the monsters attacking the Junior High... and Atem's sisters... Besides... I know you and Kisara want some time alone too." said Tea.

"Of course we do... but what can we do?" questioned Kisara.

"We could take turns sneaking off from the group. That way, while you are spending time alone, Tea and I can distract the other." said Atem.

"It... could work.." said Kaiba.

"Then it's settled, once we get to the beach, one couple sneaks off, while the other watches their backs... but um... Who goes first?" question Kisara.

* * *

Meanwhile at Domino Junior High... 

Though the school was just attacked by monsters the other day, the school still made it mandatory for the students to come to school.

"**UGG!** It's so unfair. They get to go to the beach, while we have to sit, bored to tears, in school." complained Rebecca.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid outfits?" questioned Mika, pulling at the scarf around her neck.

"I don't know, they just want to torture us I guess. Why are you guess going to school anyway?" asked Mokuba.

"Big brother told us that in this time, people have to go to school... though... I don't know why..." said Kira.

As they entered their class the bell rang, causing the two tri-haired girls to cringe in surprise, they had never been in a school before, so I they weren't expecting the bell.

"Excuse me... but who might you be?" questioned Mr. Conan.

"Um... We're the new students... Mika and Kira.." said Mika.

"I'm sorry I only have last names on my attendance sheet... what were those names again?" questioned Mr. Conan.

"Um..." came the reply form the girls.

"They just love kidding around.. kidding kidding ... hehehe.. They're Mika and Kira Motou... yep .. that's who they are... Right guys?" said Serenity with a nervous grin.

"Uh... yeah that's us...hehehe.." said Kira.

"Hum... I don't see anything about two Motous coming to my class... are you sure you're in the right place?" questioned Mr. Conan.

"Yeah... pretty sure.. um.. what's that over there?" asked Mika, causing Mr. Conan to get distracted.

While he was falling for the oldest trick in the book, Mika used a bit of her magic to alter the sheet.

"Hahaha.. very funny.. now where exactly are you girls supposed to be?" asked Mr. Conan.

"Here Sir... why don't you check your sheet again... preferably towards the bottom.." said Mika.

"I said I already check, your names are not-" said Mr. Conan.

"Well?" questioned Kira.

"I could have sworn they weren't there a second ago... my eyes must be playing tricks on me... You may join the rest of the class in our readings... while I go visit the nurse." said Mr. Conan.

* * *

Back with the others... 

"So we've reached an agreement, first couple off the bus, goes first." said Atem.

"Fine with us." said Kisara.

"Good, then let the best couple win." said Tea.

"Believe me... we will." said Kaiba.

As the bus began to park, the two couple got ready to dash for the doors. When the bus finally came to a stop the four ran to the door, neck and neck, only to have the victor emerge as...

* * *

**Sorry... still haven't decided yet...**

**I know this isn't much, but it's all I can think off, seeing as the absence of YGO episodes for inspiration. But, I hope you like this just the same, please, update. Some have updated, but only few, though I am very grateful for those reviews. Again, please review...And thank you for reading. Again, sorry if this sucks...  
**

**...THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**


	14. Beach Blues Pt 2

I'm sorry it took so long, for some reason I couldn't update...I really hope you like this...

As for the winner of the little race last chapter... I really couldn't decide on my own...so I had to flip a coin... hope you like what the coins chose...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

...Oh...I just realized I never said this before...-clears thoat- The OC's in this fic belong to me and me alone..

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

Though there wasn't much room in the tiny aisles of the bus, the two couples raced. With the minor trips, shoves, and elbows in each others side didn't stop them from having their long awaited, not to mention needed, time together. Even with the odd stares from their classmates, they still raced on... that was... until they realized... the doors weren't open yet... can you guess happened... 

**-CRASH!-**

Yep... the four little love birds crashed right into the door... which finally opened after the crash, causing all of them to fall on the sandy beach which the bus was parked on. Though four of the many students of Ms. Tina's class for some reason thought, running into the bus doors would be a good idea was beyond even her... leaving a disturbing silence within the bus.

-clears throat- " Alright class... that is exactly why we do not run in the bus..." said Mrs. Tina at a loss of words, trying to forget the four teens lying on the beach, either twitching in pain... or slightly cursing under their breathe...

As the students all left the bus, they crowded around the injured group of teens, that was till they got bored... and wandered off until the time they were to be called back. Though the friends of the "clumsy teens", didn't budge an inch, they just stood there, gawking at the site they just saw. The great Pharaoh Atemu and Seto Kaiba, ran into the bus doors, by their own free will... wouldn't you stare if that was you? It had taken a while, but the teens finally awoke...

"Guys? Are you alright?" asked Joey.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEELER! WE JUST RAN INTO THE BUS DOORS!**" answered Kaiba.

"Gees... I was just askin'..." said Joey.

"We're fine... thank you Joey.." said Atem.

"Um... Guys? Where's Kisara?" asked Tea.

It was true, Kisara had just vanished... well.. not really...

"I'm... down.. here..." came the reply, from the bottom of the crash site, underneath Tea.

"**OH MY GOD! **Kisara... I am so sorry... are you alright?" asked Tea as she helped her friend up from the sand.

"Ow... I'll be fine.. Guys who won?" questioned Kisara.

"Uh..."

"Well... seeing as Kisara was on the bottom... I suppose she got to the door first." said Atem.

" That means we win. Finally, I beat you at something!" said Kaiba, causing Atem to roll his eyes.

"Um... I guess that means that Seto and I will.. um.. see you guys in a bit." said Kisara as the two walked off, leaving a group of confused teens.

* * *

"Ok... what was that about?" asked a confused Marik. 

"Well uh... we uh.. had a race.. to uh... see.. who would get.. the... towels for everyone.. yeah... Right, Atem?" said Tea, though Atem was at a loss for words.

"Uh..."

"OK... so you four had a race to see who would be the ones to get the towels?" questioned a very skeptical Sparks.

"Well.. we were kinda bored on the bus... uh.. **LAST ONE TO THE BEACH HAS TO SMELL JOEYS GYM SOCKS!**" replied Tea, running to the shoreline, like a mad woman.

"**TEA!"** replied Atem as he followed, leaving their confused friends, with the famous anime question mark over their heads.

* * *

"Ok... this is starting to get weird..." said Duke. 

"I'll say.." continued Aurora.

"What the heck is goin' on? Yugi.. you can read Atem's thoughts... what's goin' on in his head?" questioned Flora.

"All I'm getting from Atem, is a wave of embarrassment." said Yugi as his pendant flashed momentarily.

"That Baka was always weird, same as the Priest." replied Bakura.

"So.. should we go?" asked Flannery.

"I don't know about you guys.. but I for one do not want to be the one to smell Joey's socks.." said Tristan as he broke out into a run for the beach, having the others shortly follow, each with the in-famous anime sweat drop.

"**HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MA SOCKS!"** questioned Joey, bringing up the rear, as always.

* * *

"Finally! Time alone from those idiots!" said Kaiba as he and Kisara sat alone on an abandoned beach. 

"Seto... they're your friends.. you shouldn't talk about them like that." said Kisara.

"I can't help it... I mean.. look what I have to work with... Besides.. you know I'm just kidding anyway." said Kaiba, inching his hand closer and closer to that of the girl's.

-giggle- " I know... but they might not.. they don't know you the way do." said Kisara.

As their two's hands joined, their eyes locked; it was as if time stood still. Suddenly, the distance between them seemed to lessen, as they grew closer and closer to each other, they met in a kiss. This kiss continued.. that is until Kaiba noticed the look in Kisara's eyes.

"Kisara? What's wrong?" asked Kaiba.

"Seto... we need to go back.." said Kisara.

"What! Why?" questioned Kaiba.

"Atem and Tea deserve to have time alone just as much as we do... and I'm sure they can't keep the others occupied for long." said Kisara.

"Fine... you know I can't say no to you Kisara." said Kaiba.

"Don't worry Seto... there will be other times..." said Kisara, accompanied by a short re-assuring kiss.

So, their embrace was broken, the love they felt for each other would have to wait.. for at least.. a while longer... Though, as they walked back to the others, not only did their hands remain connected, so did their hearts...

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Come on guys... the waters great! Why don't you wanna jump in?" asked Glacia from the water.

Though she wasn't the only one swimming, the entire gang was swimming too.. except for Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Sparks..

"Are you sure Kaiba and Kisara went to get towels?" questioned Sparks.

"Uh... Yeah of course... why?" said Tea from the water.

"Well... they sure are taking their sweet time... it's been about an hour since we've seen them..." said Joey.

It took some time, but eventually, Kaiba and Kisara did return...only...they didn't have any towels...

"So where have you two been?" asked Bakura.

At first the two teens looked un-sure... not only because of the question... but also due to Tea's constant waving and motioning... which confused the couple even more.. but... they answered none the less...

"We... Uh... We went to get some soda." said Kisara, much to the dislike of the other couple.

"Soda? Really? Because those two... said you went to get towels." replied Marik, pointing towards Atem and Tea.

"Well... we were trying to find towels... but... they were out." said Kaiba.

"So where are the sodas?" questions Flannery.

Before they could answer... they were interrupted by their teacher, Mrs. Tina...

"Alright.. everyone. Gather together.. it's time for the education part of this little field trip... Aurora... would your associates, please prepare for the festivities." said Mrs. Tina.

"Yes ma'am." replied Aurora, as the teacher walked away... her friends looked at her for answers.

"What was that about?" questioned Flora.

"Well... it was what Mrs. Tina said the guys had to do, so that they could come along too." replied Aurora.

"And that would be?" questioned Duke.

"You'll see.. all you guys that didn't do the homework follow me... The rest of you can come to... wouldn't want you to miss all of the fun..." said Aurora.

As the gang walked, they found Mrs. Tina had set-up a make-shift stage, with a curtain. The gang walked behind the curtain, after a few minutes, Joey, Tristan, Marik, and Duke came out, only, they were now dressed in grass skirts.

"I can't believe you made us do this!" said Tristan.

"Hey.. I told you that you coming here would come at a price." said Aurora.

"But... we don't even know how to hula!" said Marik.

"Hey.. it's not our fault you guys forgot to do your homework." said Tea.

Before the boys could respond, Mrs. Tina walked up to them, barely able to control her laughter.

-giggle- "Now do you boys see why it's important to do your homework?" questioned Mrs. Tina.

"Yes Ma'am..."droned the boys.

"Good.. because your punishments not over yet.." said the teacher with a grin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Joey.

Instead of answering them, she led the group of teens to an area of the beach that was packed full of students from their class.. and in the center of the crowd... a sort of.. make-shift stage...

"**NO WAY! YOU DIDN'T TELL US WE WOULD HAVE TO PERORM INFRONT OF EVERYONE! THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO WAY YOU CAN GET US TO DO THIS!" **screamed the group.

"Well... it's either this... or fail history... take your pick." said Mrs. Tina.

Regretfully, the boys stood on the stage, after just standing there for a few minute, the crowd started to laugh, and the boys hadn't even started to dance yet. Eventually, Mrs. Tina did make them dance, though.. obviously it wasn't that good... it was still funny to watch. Some time after.. Mrs. Tina finally stopped the torture and let the boys go, though their torment was not over yet...

"Oh my god... Joey that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" said Sparks.

"Would you just shut-up..." said the four, but that only made their friends laugh harder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her dark lair: 

"We need to prepare for our guests arrival... prepare the resurrection spell." said the Queen, as most of the crowd began to leave, three of them remained.

"Your Highness, I have examined the necessities to cast this spell... and it appears... the person needed to cast it.. needs to be a Millennium Item holder.. and they have to cast the spell by their own freewill." said Aussa.

"And your point is?" questioned the Queen.

"Well... where are we going to get a Millennium Item holder who is willing to help us?" asked Harpie Girl.

"Precisely, that's where you three come in... I want you to recruit one of them to our side." said the Queen.

"How are we supposed to do that?And which one?" asked Dark Witch.

"At first.. I was thinking the thief. but his will is to strong... Bring me the chosen one..." said the Queen, shocking the three.

"But... your Majesty... his will is far to great... there is no way we could convince him." said Harpie Girl.

"Not to mention.. he has the Pharaoh to protect him." said Aussa

"It shouldn't be to difficult to separate him from his little friends. And he is in a stage of doubt... All you need to do is manipulate the truth a bit... he should be like putty by the end of it." said the Queen.

"As you wish my Queen.." said the three with grins, as they backed into the shadows.

"Yes.. a fine prize you will make little one... slowly... I will take everything that is dear to the Pharaoh.. muAHAH**AHAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the beach... 

"Hey guys... what happened to Atem and Tea?" asked Ryou.

"They probably just wandered off... I sure they'll be fine." said Kaiba.

"Still... I think we should search... why don't we split up... we can cover more ground.." said Bakura.

As the gang went their separate ways to search, two members of the group stayed behind.

"Seto.. we have to find them before the others do." said Kisara.

"Why... it's not our fault if the others find them." said Kaiba.

"-sigh- Seto.. have you forgotten... if they find out about them... they'll catch on to us too!" said Kisara.

"Your right.. come on.. there's no time to loose." said Kaiba as he and Kisara ran in search of the other couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi ad been searching for some time... not knowing that he had wandered.. far from the group... 

"**ATEM? ... TEA? ... WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?**" screamed Yugi.

As Yugi continued to walk, he began to feel uneasy, like someone was watching him. He actually began to panic, when he saw his Puzzle Pendant's flash become more frequent.

"**WHO'S THERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT!"** questioned Yugi, turning quickly at the sound of a walking from behind, caught him by surprise.

"Aussa... What do you want?" asked Yugi, readying himself to defend himself if needed.

"What's the matter little Yugi.. not happy to see me.. I brought some friends if that would help." said Aussa smugly.

Just as she said, Harpie Girl and Dark Witch flew down. Harpie Girl, landed to Yugi's left, Dark Witch to his right, and Aussa in front... Blocking Yugi from escape.

"What do you want with me?" asked Yugi.

"Touchy... We just couldn't help but notice how unfairly your being treated." said Dark Witch.

"What do you mean?" replied Yugi.

"Well.. ever since the Pharaoh came back... Your friends have been giving him more attention than they give you... It won't be long now until they drop you for the Pharaoh... Some friends they are... I really pity you... believing your friends actually like you for you... I mean... It's obvious they only like you because you were the Pharaoh's host... You were the only way they could socialize with the Pharaoh... you were just a vessel that housed his spirit to them... and now that he has his own body.. what good are you to them now?" said Dark Witch.

"What? No... my friends are just happy that he's here.. Besides... they were my friends before they even met Atem." said Yugi.

"Oh really... is it not true that the wish you made after solving the puzzle was to have friends?" asked Harpie Girl.

"Yes but-" said Yugi.

"So doesn't that mean they're the Pharaoh's friends... it was his magic that brought them to you. And just because they're always telling you they're your friends.. that doesn't mean they actually are... they could just be saying it to get close to the Pharaoh." said Aussa.

"No.. that's not true.. they're my friends... I believe in them." said Yugi.

"No you don't... I can see the doubt in your eyes... you know it's true. First the Pharaoh possesses you... now he's trying to steal your life... and take away your family and friends..." said Dark Witch.

"No No! **IT'S NOT TRUE! JUST GO AWAY!STOP TRYING TO TELL ME THESE LIES!" **pleaded Yugi clutching his head.

"Oh... but they're not lies... and you know it... we can help you get revenge on them... those mean people who abandoned you... If you join us... we can stop them... forever." said Harpie Girl.

_**'No... this isn't right... they're trying to get into my head... I can't let them... I just have to focus on my friends... on the truth.'**_ thought Yugi as the clutched his head, shaking slightly, eyes closed tight, hoping that they would just leave.

"Poor little Yugi... so far from the truth... maybe a little magic will help you understand." said Aussa.

Aussa twirled her staff, then stopped, pointing it directly at Yugi.

_**'Powers of Darkness manipulate this boy's thoughts... let him see the opposite of truth... corrupt his mind... brake his heart.. shatter his spirit... make his soul a thing of darkness' **_chanted Aussa telepathically.

The staff glowed an eerie black aura... causing the very shadows themselves to inch their Yugi, surrounding him. He soon found himself in a void of endless darkness. In his mind he could see all of his good memories of his friends change to bad ones, overloading his mind with negativity, doubt, sadness, and rage.

'**_Aww... the little baby gonna cry?'_**

_**'You are such a loser'**_

_**' Why would I want to be friends with such a wimp'**_

_**'Ha... look at that hair!' 'Who needs you?'**_

_**'Just get OUT of MY life!'**_

The shadows faded, revealing Yugi, his kind amethyst eyes, now a blank Blood-Red, glaring at nothing in particular; the spark of life they once had, now a memory. Dark bags under his eyes, a look of rage on his once kind face; his skin paler than it once was.

"So little Yugi... what do you think of your friends?" asked Harpie Girl.

"Heh.. what friends.." he replied with a smirk.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait... I've had so much homework I've had to catch up on... and I haven't seen any YGO episodes in so long... I kinda lost my inspiration... I'm just glad the shows' coming back next weekend.. And then I wasn't able to post for some reason... anyway.. hope you liked it... please review what you thought...**


	15. Beach Blues Pt 3

I am soo sorry I haven't updated in soo long...I've just been really busy lately...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned , it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wouldn't blossom along the way.

* * *

Ever since the boys had started their... punishment... Tea and Atem had snuck off from the group. 

"Do you think we're far enough?" questioned Tea.

"Yes..I believe we are." said Atem.

"Finally... If we didn't get away sooner... I probably would have lost it by now.." said Tea as she grasped Atem's hand.

"I know what you mean... " said Atem, rapping his arms around her.

The two continued their walk, both in the embrace of the other, in the background, a rainbow of colors created by the setting sun reflecting off the waters' surface.

"Beautiful.." whisper Atem.

"Yeah... it is pretty.." said Tea.

"I wasn't speaking of the scenery.." replied Atem, as he looked deeply into the eyes of his love.

"Oh Atem... that has got to be the corniest line ever... Besides, your not the first to use it.." said Tea.

"Perhaps.. but it worked... didn't it?" asked Atem, causing a lite blush to appear across Tea's cheeks.

"Hehehe... I'll take that as a yes." said Atem.

"Oh...Shut-up." said Tea in a joking way, slightly shoving him.

Though she was joking, the force of the shove was quite great, forcing the great Pharaoh to plummet towards the slightly damp sand... But, he didn't go alone... he was still holding Tea's hand, forcing her to fall along with him. The two love birds landed with a slight "thud"... in a very -clears throat- "suggestive" position... After regaining their composure... the two couldn't help but laugh at what had just occurred... not noticing the arrival of some familiar faces.

-clears throat-

"Huh? Oh...um... its not what it looks like... you see.." began Tea, as she began to get up, the blush on her cheeks making a re-appearance.

"Sure... sure it isn't... Now that you've had your fun... Why don't we get back." interrupted Kaiba.

"Why?" questioned Atem, while trying to remove the sand from his hair.

"After you disappeared... the guys went to look for you... I'm just glad we found you first... who knows what would have happened if they found you.. like... that... Let's just go before the guys get here.." said Kisara.

* * *

"Alright class... it's getting late... time to get on the bus" said Mrs. Tina, trying her best to round up her students. 

She had gotten them all in the bus, though they weren't being very cooperative, and was in the process to taking roll.

"Liza?"

... "Here"

"Henry?"

... "Present"

"Sakura?"

... "Here"

"Ryou?" .. .. ... ... "Ryou Bakura?"... "Has anyone seen Mr. Bakura?" asked Mrs. Tina.

... "Um...Mrs. Tina... his friends aren't here either.." said a student.

"Does anyone know where they are... or has seen them recently?" asked a very worried Mrs. Tina.

_**'Where on earth can those children be?' **_thought Mrs. Tina.

The students looked at each other, a mixture of conversations filled the bus, though it was silenced when a student spoke out.

"Mrs. Tina! ... I think I see them... ... over there." said a student pointing.

Mrs. Tina looked in the direction her student was pointing, sure enough, their was the gang, minus five members, walking up the beach; looks of exhaustion on their faces. After seeing their return, the worried teacher excited the bus and ran to her students as fast as she could.

"Where have you been? You've had me worried sick!" exclaimed Mrs. Tina.

"Sorry Mrs. T. ... Tea and Atem went missing... We had to go after them." said Joey.

"Well... where are they now?" asked the annoyed teacher.

"...We ..couldn't find them..." said Marik.

"And now... Kaiba, Kisara, and Yugi are missing too." said Flannery.

"**WHAT! ...** Well.. what are you waiting for.. you must search again! We're not leaving until everyone is accounted for!" ordered Mrs. Tina, more stressed than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Game Shop, it had bee na while since the Junior High kids had been released from school... and they were starting to worry about their older friends who had yet to return. 

"I hope Seto's alright." said Mokuba.

"I'm sure he's fine... believe me.. he can take care of himself.. They probably just got held-up in traffic." said Rebecca.

All was silent between the seven pre-teens, that was until four shattered that silence with a unison gasp.

"Did you feel that?" questioned Brit.

"Yeah... a dark force.." replied Whitney.

"Not to mention powerful.." added Kira.

"I have a bad feeling that they didn't get held-up in traffic." said Mika.

"What should we do?" asked Serenity.

"We need to get to that beach." said Brit.

"And how are we supposed to do that? It would take us forever to get there, by that time, it could be to late." said Rebecca.

"That's why we have to use magic... it's the only way... Now I know of a way that get us there... but it's risky." said Mika.

"Why's that?" asked Whitney.

"We have to go through the Shadow Realm." said Kira, causing the others to gasp.

"It's the only way.. now are you ready?" asked Mika.

After receiving nods of agreement from the others, the young princess began to chant.

"**I call upon the powers of the shadows, unlock the doorway to your hidden realm. Allow us safe passage on our journey to our friends. Doorway to the shadows, Open!"** chanted Mika, a lite violet aura surrounding her.

From the darkest corner of the room, the shadows began to swirl in a circling vortex, until the door was was large enough for them to fit.

"Alright guys... it's now or never." said Kira as she and her sister stepped through, shortly followed by the other five.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, they were just about to search for the others again, when they spotted four of the missing five appear a ways ahead of them. 

"There you are! We've been so worried about you guys!" said Glacia as she and the others ran up to the four.

"Sorry... we just sorta wandered off." said Tea, a hint of blush visible on her cheeks.

"And what about you two.. weren't you supposed to be searching too? How'd you get lost?" asked Duke.

"First of all, we didn't get lost. We found these two, and headed right back here, I'll have you know they had gone quite far, that's why it took us so long." replied Kaiba.

"Well sorry..." said Tristan.

"But seriously.. don't do this again.. you had us worried to death." said Ryou.

"Again, we're sorry.." said Atem.

They were about to head towards the bus, when Kisara brought-up something... something very important.

"Guys... where's Yugi?" asked Kisara.

"What? We're still missing one?" asked Mrs. Tina, on the verge of having a break down.

"No we're not.. there he is." said Flora, pointing in the direction of a small star-shaped silhouette headed for them.

"Oh.. thank goodness." said Mrs. Tina in relief, though, the Millennium Item holders felt much differently.

**_'Why can't I sense Yugi's thoughts.. his emotions..' -_**Atem.

_**'This doesn't feel right...' -**_ Ryou.

_**'Why do I sense a dark presence here?'**_ - Bakura.

**_'Somethings wrong.' - _**Kaiba.

As it came closer the identity of the form was revealed, indeed it was Yugi... but something was off.

"Yugi... is something wrong?" asked Aurora.

Yugi did not answer, only walked closer and closer.. As he grew nearer, Atem could make-out slight sparks of dark light pulsating around his now twitching hand, causing the Pharaoh's eyes to grow wide with realization...

"Aurora back away from him!" said Atem, shocking the others.

"What? Why? It's just Yugi... what could he possibly- **AHHH!"** said Aurora until she was interrupted by a sering pain, that caused her body to grow numb.

"**AURORA?"** said Bakura in alarm, as he ran to her only to be forced back.

"What? What is this?" questioned a angry Bakura.

"**muAHAHHHHAAHAHAHAHA!**" echoed a trio of voices from above.

In an instant, the Dark Witch flew down, her evil smirk plastered on her face. Shortly followed by Harpie Girl, carrying Aussa in her feet talons. All three, landing behind Yugi, his head still slightly bowed, making it impossible to see his eyes.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see us?" said Harpie Girl.

This only angered Atem more...

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUGI!"** questioned Atem.

"Tut-Tut-Tut, Temper Temper Pharaoh. The answer's quite simple.. we merely showed him the truth. That he was going to be abandoned, seeing as his friends like you better. Poor little one, so neglected, so alone." said Aussa as she patted Yugi's spiky head.

_**'Come on Yugi... you have to break free... you know we would never do that to you.' **_thought Tea.

"There's no way Yugi would believe those lies!" said Joey.

"Yeah you creatures better reverse whatever spell you placed on Yugi!" demanded Sparks, the creature comment didn't go to well with Harpie Girl.

"Creature... -twitch- -twitch- **I'LL SHOW YOU CREATURE!**" screamed the female monster.

"**NO!"** said Yugi, to the surprise of the monsters, but to the joy of his friends.

**_'I knew Yugi would come to his senses.'_ **thought Tea.

"Hehe.. I want first crack at them." said Yugi, finally raising his head, shocking his friends with the changes he had undergone.

**_'Oh Yugi... what have they done to you?'_** thought Atem.

"Oh... they haven't done anything.. except show me what you've been planning!" replied Yugi, reading Atem's thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" asked Atem.

"You know very well, all this time, saying you were my friend. When in reality, you were just trying to steal my friends away from me! **WELL NOT ANYMORE!**" answered Yugi, the dark energy around his hands, pulsating faster and brighter.

As the power reached it's peak, Yugi launched a wave of energy at Atem, who easily dodged it.

"Yugi! Stop this!" pleaded Atem.

"Hehe.. What's the matter your Majesty? Worried I might defeat you like last time?" said Yugi.

"No.. I'm worried I might hurt you." replied Atem.

"To bad I'm not worried about that at all." said Yugi as he launched in for another attack, only to be hit by a blast of orange light.

"You may be my friend.. but that does not give you the right to hurt my brother!" said Kira, as she and the others emerged from the shadows.

"Yugi? Please stop this." pleaded Rebecca.

"Grr.. stop pestering me!" said Yugi, as he launched an attack at the younger members of the gang.

"**AHH!"** screamed Mika and Kira.. " We can't... hold... it back.. for much.. longer." said the two, struggling under the pressure of the attack.

* * *

_**'I have no choice... If Atem isn't going to stop them... I will!'

* * *

**_

"Mr. Motou! I want you to stop this at once!" ordered Mrs. Tina, a determined look on her face.

"Oh.. you think I'm going to listen to you... just what makes you think that?" asked a cocky Yugi.

"Believe me... I can back what I say..." said Mrs. Tina, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Hehehe... you're going to regret this." said Yugi.

"On the contrary... it is you who will regret this." said Mrs. Tina, for a moment it appeared that her eyes had changed to a red-violet hue, but only for a second.

_**'What was that?' **_thought Atem.

"Yeah right.. You think I'm scared... Try This!" said Yugi as he launched his attack.

As it neared Mrs. Tina, she merely closed her eyes in response, biding her time, waiting for the right moment. When the attack was inches from her, her eyes shot open, their color back to it's red-violet hue. The dark attack was soon smothered in a blast of turquoise light. The force of the counter attack was so great, that everyone in it's vicinity, had to shield their eyes, from it's brightness.

* * *

"You haven't seen the last of us... and don't worry.. you'll be seeing your friend Yugi.. sooner than you think.." said a voice from deep within the light.

* * *

When the light faded, the bus full of students was gone, same as Yugi and the three monsters. But what was the strangest of all was, that the gang now found themselves in the Game Shop, their teacher, Mrs. Tina standing before them. Her calm brown eyes were replaced by, harsh yet kind red-violet ones.

* * *

**Well I hope this was worth the wait.. I'm sorry it took me so long to update... I've had to catch-up in my school work after being absent for a week.. anyway thank you for reading... please review.. I hope this chapter was to your liking. **


	16. Mommy?

So sorry for taking so long... I hope you think this chapter is ok...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

Frozen in complete shock, the group of teens stared at their teacher waiting for any explanation to what had just happened. As time passed, the teacher only stared back at the group, but instead of silence, she gave out a little giggle as a response instead, confusing the group even more. 

"Huh? What's so funny?" asked Joey, still wary of the teacher.

"Hehe.. you kids surprise me, that's all." replied Mrs. Tina.

"Why's that?" said Tristan.

"You're so quick to judge... I'm no threat to you or anyone else. Other than the Evil forces of coarse." said the teacher.

"Who are you exactly? We know you're not just a teacher.. And what happened to the bus.. and the beach.. and Yugi?" asked Aurora.

"All your questions shall be answered... starting with the first." said Mrs. Tina.

As Mrs. Tina finished, she began to release the bun her brown hair had been placed in. As her hair fell, it changed from short lite brown to long raven black, with crimson tips and blond bangs. As the teacher straightened her hair, the group of students stared in shock... three of them more shocked than others.

"Dude her hair looks just like Atem and his sisters." said Duke.

"Hehehe... the hair trait tends to replicate amongst relatives." Mrs. Tina.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Whitney.

"I am Queen Nefertina, wife to Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and mother to princesses Mika and Kira and Pharaoh Atemu." said Mrs. Tina/ Nefertina.

"Dude... no way.." said Tristan.

"Mom?" questioned Mika and Kira in surprise, only to run into their mothers waiting arms.

"My girls... now.. have you been behaving yourselves?" asked Nefertina.

Before the girls could respond, they were interrupted by their brother.

"They've been a hand full." said Atem, walking up to the three.

Nefertina released her girls and stood before her son, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hello my son... I trust you've been well." said Nefertina, only to receive a nod. "I'm proud of you Atemu, I always knew that you would be a great Pharaoh. But you have done more than I ever expected." said Nefertina, causing a slight blush to appear on Atem's face.

"Um... I hate to break up this mother-son moment... but we have bigger problems... like what happened to everyone else at the beach... and what should be done about Yugi." interrupted Bakura.

"He's right..." murmured members several members of the group.

"You need not worry about the other students, they are all in their homes, sound asleep. I manipulated their memories, so they would remember anything from today." replied Nefertina.

"Well that's one problem solved... but what about Yugi?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm not so sure... There may not be a way to reverse what they did to him... he may be gone forever." said Nefertina.

"No... we can't believe that... there's got to be a way to save him." said Tea.

The room grew silent after this remark... that is until Joey brought up a subject.. that no one had thought of yet...

"Um... Mrs. Nefertina... if you are Atem's mom... you've gotta be really old... why don't you look it?"asked Joey.

"**JOEY!** Don't be so rude! You never talk about a woman's age!" scolded Serenity.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was just a question." wined Joey.

"Hehehe... it's quite alright...tha is a good question to ask... The answer is quite simple, in by youth I was the Princess of Time, and even though I am now a queen I still have that power... Allowing me to see and manipulated any moment in time as I please." replied Nefertina.

"So... you're the Warrior of Time that we've been looking for." said Flora.

"Yes... I already know you're going to ask if I know who the other warriors are... and even though I do... I am not permitted to speak of it till the time is right." said Nefertina.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark lair... 

The Monster Queen was waiting impatiently for her minions return.

"Finally... I thought you bafoons would never get here!" said the Queen.

"Our apologies your majesty, but we brought a guest, just as you asked." said Dark Witch, as Yugi joined the three.

"Hehe.. .excellent... Now Chosen one... Would you be a dear and perform our ritual?" asked the Queen.

"Heh... it would be my pleasure.." said Yugi, his evil grin plastered on his face.

As Yugi walked towards the center of the room, his Puzzle Pendant's light grew cold and dark... As he chanted, the shadows themselves joined together in the form of a tall man in a cloak. When the ritual was complete, the three monsters and their Queen joined Yugi in-front of their new guest. As Yugi left to retrieve a personal item of the guest's... the Queen approached him.

"Heheh... Welcome back." said the Queen with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Game shop... 

"So what will you do now?" asked Flannery.

"I will return to my home... and continue teaching at the school as Mrs. Tina... You children must not speak of my true identity to anyone." said Nefertina.

"We understand... we promise we won't breathe a word." said Ryou.

As she approached the door, a crash was heard upstairs..

"What was that?" asked Kisara.

"It came from Atem's room." replied Kira.

* * *

As the gang raced up the stairs, they soon found themselves in-front of Atem's door, which was soon swung open. What they found both surprised and worried them, for standing by a now broken window was Yugi, a glowing Millennium Eye in his hand. 

"Yugi! What are you doing with that?" asked Atem.

"It's really nothing to be concerned about, I'm just getting something that belongs to a certain friend of the Queen." said Yugi, the same evil smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yugi... you didn't bring him back... did you?" pleaded Kisara, her voice full of fear.

"You'll just have to wait to find out..." said Yugi as he jumped out the window.

"**NO!" **screamed Atem as he ran towards his window, only to see Yugi had vanished into the night.

"He's gone." Atem stated simply.

"I don't get it, why would Yugi steal the Millennium Eye? I mean... what could he do with it?" asked Duke.

"I'm afraid it's not what Yugi could do with it.. Rather who he's going to give it to that I'm worried about." said Kaiba.

* * *

**Ok... I'm really sorry that there wasn't much to this chapter... I've had a lot on my mind lately, I'll make sure that the next chapter gets done as soon as I can... again, sorry that the chapter didn't have much of a plot... I had a major writers block so please don't flame me... please.. Review... And again I'm sorry for the wait...**


	17. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

After cleaning the shards of broken glass from his room, Atem and his companions returned to the living room portion of the game shop. 

"If they brought who I think they did back... it's gonna be a lot harder for us to stop them.." said Kira.

"I still don't get it... who is this guy?" asked Joey.

"Aknadin... it's Aknadin. It has to be.." said Kisara.

"Ok... who is that?" asked Tristan.

"Aknadin was my uncle... and a Priest to my father. Ever since I was a child I believed the Aknadin was envious of my father's position, eventually he started to recent me... And when I became Pharaoh, it only got worse. In the end he betrayed us and pledged his allegiance to Zorc... he was destroyed shortly after that." said Atem.

"So now he's back... and from what you've said about him... it's not going to be easy to defeat him." said Glacia.

The room grew silent yet again, until Nefertina stood from her seat and put her hair back into a bun, turning her back into her Mrs. Tina form.

"I shall take my leave now... I'll see you children at school tomorrow." said Mrs. Tina.

"Wait! Why are you going now? We still need your help." said Mika.

"It's not the right time." replied Mrs. Tina.

"**MOTHER! DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME... **You left when we were children.. I don't want to loose my mother again.. We still need your help... we can't do this alone..." said Mika, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"My child... I promise you, you will see me again.. Listen to your brother now..." said Mrs. Tina as she disappeared in a flash of turquoise light.

After her departure, the others soon followed. First beginning the Kaibas and Kisara, then the Wheelers along with Tristan and Sparks. Then Duke, Rebecca, and Marik left, who were followed by Glacia, Brit, Whitney, and Flora. Leaving Atem and his sisters, Bakura, Ryou, Flannery, Aurora, and Tea to carry on the conversation.

"How bad was this Aknadin guy anyway?" asked Flannery.

"He was a backstabbing murder." said Bakura as he stood and left the room.

"What's with him?" asked Tea.

"When he was a small child, 99 people from his village Kul Elna, were killed by the Pharaoh's soldiers in order to make the Millennium Items, Bakura was the only survivor. And what's worse, he witnessed the entire thing, their deaths, the ceremony, everything." said Ryou.

-gasp- "Poor Bakura... I can't imagine going through that, and at such a young age." said Aurora.

"Are you sure that our father did that.. I don't remember hearing of that before.." said Kira.

"Yeah... how do we know that it even happened? Maybe the thief is just lying... What if-" asked Mika.

"Alright you two... It's getting late.. time for bed.." interrupted Atem.

"But-" said the two.

"No.. bed... you heard mother... you have to listen to me... now move." said Atem, the two girls groaned as the went upstairs to their room.

"I apologize for my sisters Bakura.. no one ever told them of how the Items were created." said Atem.

"It's alright... it's in the past now anyway... I'll see you at home Ryou.." said Bakura as he left.

"I guess we should leave... see you guys at school tomorrow.." said Flannery as she, Aurora, and Ryou left, leaving Atem and Tea alone.

"I should probably head home... my parents will be worried if I don't show up soon.." said Tea as she left...

"Hey.. Tea.. Wait-up... I-I'll walk you home!" replied Atem.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

The Queen and her minions were informing Aknadin of what had happened in his absence.

"So, as you can see sir, we thought your return would be both, helpful and entertaining." said Harpie Girl.

"What do you mean by... entertaining?" ask Aknadin.

"What she meant to say was, it would be entertaining to see how you plan to... discipline those nieces and that nephew of yours.." defended Aussa.

"And we can't forget that son of yours too.." added Dark Witch.

"So... they are all here... who else?" asked Aknadin.

"Well... Isis, Shimon, the Tomb Robber, that Blue-Eyed girl.. and-" said Harpie girl.

"**THE GIRL!**" interrupted Aknadin.

"Y-Yes sir... and she still remains close to your son and-" said Aussa.

"When my eye is returned to me, the girl will pay..." said Aknadin.

"I assure you, it will be arriving shortly... Ah... here it is now..." said the Queen as a vortex appeared beside them, with Yugi emerging from it. "Welcome back Chosen One... I assume it was a success..." said the Queen, who then turned to Aknadin. "Priest Aknadin... I introduce you to.. Yugi Motou... The boy chosen to solve the Millennium Puzzle.. and to house your nephew the Pharaoh's spirit." said the Queen with a smirk.

"Your eye Priest Aknadin..." said Yugi as he handed him the eye, causing Aknadin to stare in shock.

"Remarkable... the resemblance is uncanny." said taking the eye.

Yugi only smirked in response, then backed into the shadows, to await his next order.

"I hope you're ready Aknadin..." said the Queen, as Aknadin placed the eye into it's socket.

"Let the fun begin..." said Aknadin with a smirk.

* * *

Tea and Atem stood before the doorway to the Gardner house. 

"Aw man... the lights are out... and it's so late... my parents are gonna freak... -sigh- Thank you for walking me home Atem..." said Tea as she leaned in to give him a lite kiss. "Goodnight..."

Though as she tried to leave, she found that Atem still held tight to her hand. Tea looked at the hand, then to it's owner, finding sharp red violet eyes staring into her sapphire ones. As her hand was released, his was lifted towards her face, pulling it closer to his, until finally they met. The two shared yet another kiss...

"Goodnight.." Atem replied after breaking the kiss.

As Tea opened the door it made a slight creek... causing the lights to come on at once...

_**'Oh no... my parents... I'm so dead!' **_thought Tea.

After a few minutes, two figures quickly descended the stairs and stood before the couple. One, a slightly pudgy woman in her mid thirties with chestnut hair and emerald eyes, she looked like an older version of Tea. The other, a blue-eyed raven haired man with white around the edges of his head... Tea's parents...

"Tea honey there you are... your father and I were worried sick..." exclaimed the mother hugging her daughter.

"Sorry... um... Dad?" asked Tea, noticing her fathers curious gaze...

"So Tea... who is this?" asked her father, directing towards Atem.

"Um..."

"**OH YUGI MOTOU!** How you've grown! I hardly recognize you!" said the mother, causing Atem to blush in embarasment.

"Hehehe... actually mom... this isn't Yugi... this is Atemu... Yugi's older brother." said Tea, causing her fathers gaze to sharpen.

"How much older?" asked the father.

"Not by much sir..." said Atem, not sure how to explain...

Just as her father was just about to ask another question, Tea's mom interrupted again...

"Oh... stop being so paranoid... the Motous' are good people.. come in, come in.." said Tea's mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Gardner... but I really should be getting back home... my Grandfather will be wondering where I am... Goodnight Mr. And Mrs. Gardner..." said Atem.. pausing for a moment ... " Goodnight Tea..." said Atem before he turned and walked back to the Game shop alone, leaving in a spaced-out Tea... this didn't get past her mother...

"Oh... looks like our little Tea has a boyfriend.." said her mother in a sing-song tone, causing Tea to blush.

"**BOYFRIEND! **No! She is much to young... and... he said himself... he's older than her!" said her father in a protective tone.

"Oh... you two are just tired and not thinking straight.. I have school tomorrow I think I'll go to bed... **NIGHT!**" said Tea as she ran up to her room, leaving her parents with the infamous anime sweat drop.

* * *

At Domino High School, the students were gathering in their classrooms... 

"Alright class... before we start our lessons.. I'm going to take role... so if you're here... please.. answer.. and loud this time... you wouldn't want to be counted absent." said Mrs. Tina. "Aurora?"

"Here"

-yawn- "Man... I'm beat... I could barley sleep last night. I was to worried about Yug.."said Joey.

"Same here..." replied the group.

"Bakura and Ryou?"

"Present..."

"... Kisara?"

"Um... has anyone seen Kisara today?" asked Mrs. Tina.

"No... don't think sooo." came the reply from many of the students.

_**'This can't be good... Kisara... where are you?'**_ thought Kaiba as he stared out the window.

* * *

"Agr.. I can't believe I over-slept... I'm gonna be in such trouble..." said Kisara as she ran to school, which was a little ways up... 

_**'Almost there...'**_ thought Kisara as she neared the school...

"Going somewhere?" asked a cloaked figure ahead, causing Kisara to stop...

-gasp- ... "W-Who are you?" asked the frightened girl...

"Hehehehehehe... you should know that by now... heheheheheehehehhe..." cackled the figure, causing Kisara to back-away...

As she did, she could here the sound of footsteps behind her...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Kisara

...The last thing she saw was the cloaked man walking towards her before she blacked out...

* * *

...Meanwhile in the school... the students had heard the scream... 

"What was that?" murmured the students.

"That sounded like Kisara... You don't think..." said Flora.

**_'Kisara... if he hurts you... I swear I'll make him pay...'_** thought Kaiba.

-Clears throat- "Atem... seeing as you and your friends are the most "well-behaved" of my class... why don't you all go check out what that was... but be careful..." said Mrs. Tina with a wink, receiving a nod as a response...

* * *

"I hope we're not to late..." said Tea as they ran. 

"Don't worry so much we'll make it..." replied Tristan.

"Um... I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news... but... does anyone know where we're going?" asked Ryou, causing the others to stop and anime sweatdrop...

"I know where she is..." said Kaiba.

"What are you talking about..." asked Glacia.

"I can't really explain it... But I can sense her... she's nearby... **THIS WAY!"** said Kaiba as he ran towards the park...

"Wow.. Rich-boy... **SLOW DOWN!"** said Joey as he and the others ran after him.

* * *

"Hehehehehehehehe... he's coming..." said Aknadin with a smirk. 

"Seto..." whispered Kisara.. still partially unconscious shackled to wall.

"Slow the others down... but allow Seto to come... I don't care what happens to the others... just spare my son.." said Aknadin.

"Fine with us..." said Aussa as she and three others went in the direction of the others...

"Listen closely girl... Seto does not care for you... he was only using you to get your power... in the end he'll be where he belongs... by my side... so we can rule together as father and son..." said Aknadin.

* * *

"Yo... Rich-boy... we almost there?" asked Joey. 

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT YOU MUTT?**" asked Kaiba.

"**WELL YOU CAN'T CALL ME MUTT!"** screamed Joey.

"Guys... stop fighting... we need to get to Kisara before it's to late..." said Atem.

"I've been meaning to ask... exactly what will happen if we get there to late?" asked Duke.

"We don't really know for sure... but it can't be good... and I really don't want to find out..." replied Bakura.

"What's the matter thief... scared?" asked a voice from above.

* * *

Meanwhile at Domino Junior High... 

-gasp-

"...Ms. Motou... what's wrong?" asked Mr. Conan to the spaced-out girl.

"Some thing's wrong..." said Mika in a monotone voice..

"What?" asked the confused teacher.

"... Big brother's in trouble..." replied an equally spaced-out Kira, which only confused their teacher more.

"Um... we can take them home Mr. C." said Brit.

"Yeah... they probably need some rest..." said Rebecca...

"Can never have to much rest.." said Mokuba, as the seven of them ran out of the room...

"...I need to go easy on the morning coffee..." asked a confused Mr. Conan.

* * *

"Guys... exactly what just happened back there?" asked Serenity. 

"We sensed a disturbance... Our friends are in trouble..." said Kira, as the seven neared Domino Park.

* * *

"**HARPIE GIRL!... **Should have guessed..." said Sparks. 

"Oh... and what am I?" asked Dark Witch as she sorta hovered beside the Harpie.

"You're no threat to anyone..." said Bakura.

"Oh.. now you've gone and hurt my feelings..." said Dark Witch.

"And we should care... why?" asked Aurora.

"Well... it would be in your best interest..." said a voice from behind.

"**AUSSA!"** exclaimed Flannery.

"Hehehe... glad to see you remembered me... I believe you've met my friend..." said Aussa as Yugi stepped out from behind her...

"**YUGI!"** exclaimed Atem...

"Hello your Highness... Happy to see me? Hehehehehehe..." said Yugi.

"What do you want!"asked Marik.

"Oh... we're actually only here as a distraction... but that doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun..." said Harpie Girl with a smirk.

"Distraction... for what?" asked Tea.

"Our leader at the moment... doesn't want all of you... only one.." said Dark Witch.

"So... you can either come peacefully... or watch as your friends suffer." said Yugi.

"What's it gonna be Seto?" asked Aussa.

* * *

_**'What do I do... If I go to save Kisara... I sacrifice everyone else... if I stay... I loose the only person I ever loved...'

* * *

**_

**I am so sorry I took so long... I've been pretty busy with my final exams the past few weeks... Any way... I hope you liked the update... again sorry about the late update.. please review... :)  
**


	18. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

"Hurry and make your decision Priest... you know how impatient your father can be.. no telling what he'll do if you don't show up... and soon... humhumhum.." commented Harpie Girl. 

"I for one have had just about enough of your mouth." said Flora, with the other four girls standing behind her, each holding there crystals. "Ready girls?" asked Flora, who received nods as a reply.

"**ELEMENTAL POWERS ACTIVATE!"** said the five as they were soon surrounded in a rainbow of light.

"Oh... I'm so scared of a bunch of pixies... What are the little pixies gonna do... blind me with your pretty colors of doom... HAHAHAHAHAAHA..." said Harpie Girl.

"**SHUT IT YOU OVER SIZED PIGEON!... ARG! ELECTRIC WAVE!"** screamed Sparks as held-out her hands, releasing charges of electricity to shoot from them, causing the harpie to scream in pain.

"**YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU BLONDE TWIT!"** screamed Harpie Girl as she tried to tackle the her attacker.

"Not if I can help it... **BLIZZARD BLAST**!" said Glacia as held-out her own hands... shooting ice particles from them, freezing the Harpie's wings, eventually causing her to crash swirly eyed into the ground.

"Pathetic... must you embarrass yourself every time you fight... Why don't you go... before you embarrass yourself further..." said Aussa.

"Fine... but it's only because I want to go easy on the little kiddies... If I stayed they would be destroyed like that." said Harpie Girl, with a snap of her fingers.

"Whatever... just go..." said Aussa.

As Aussa snapped her fingers, Harpie Girl was soon surrounded by light.

"Hey... I wasn't done yet-" said Harpie Girl as she disappeared in the light.

"Anyway... Where were we?" asked Aussa.

"We were just about to kick your sorry butt back to where you came from." said Joey.

"We? I'm sorry... but... what can you do? It's not like you have magic... Hahahaha" said Dark Witch still floating nearby.

"Oh yeah... try this." said Joey picking-up a small pebble and threw it, missing the target terribly.

"Oh... wow... I'm so scared... and you have wonderful aim by the way.. Hahaha." replied Dark Witch sarcastically.

"**NOW!"** screamed Bakura, taking Dark Witch by suprise.

"What!" asked the shock witch.

"**IVY ROPES!"** screamed Flora, as vines exploded from the ground wrapping themselves around the very flustered witch.

"**GAH! LET ME GO YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK!"**demanded Dark Witch.

"**HEY!**You're the one that's the freak... freak.. Flannery... do ya mind?" said Flora.

"No problem." said Flannery as she cupped her hands in the air, with a small flame forming in them. As Flannery strained herself further, the flame grew."**ARR! INFERNO BLAZE!" **screamed Flannery as she released the flame, launching it right at the vine-wrapped Witch... and as you know... vegetation is very flammable...

"No... no... N-NO... **NO!"** cried Dark Witch as the flames drew near..

When the flames made contact the witch was consumed in flames. When the fire subsided the witch was still there, floating, except she had smoke flowing from her. When she became to weak from the attack she began to fall, landing hard with a flash of light, leaving nothing but a large crater.

"Alright Flannery! ... Flannery?" said Ryou.

Flannery was on her knees back in her school uniform panting heavily, she had used to much of her energy on that attack.

"Flannery... you ok?" asked Flora.

"Yeah... is she gone?" asked the tired girl.

"Yep thanks to you two.. that was some great teamwork!" exclaimed Tea.

"To bad you weren't strong enough to destroy her..." said Yugi.

"What do ya mean?" asked Tristan.

"Hehe... those fools only weakened her... You see... when she fell and was surrounded by that light... that was just me sending her back so that she could recover... It's gonna take a lot more power to defeat us... **HAHAHA...**" said Aussa.

"Well Priest.. you still have a decision to make..." said Yugi.

"What am I going to do..." muttered Kaiba to himself.

"Don't worry... we'll save Kisara. And we'll do it together... all of us. After all... we're a team... right?" said Atem, taking Kaiba by surprise.

"..Uh... right." said Kaiba with a smile.

"So... what's the plan to get past those two?" asked Duke.

"First of all... you five can't do anything... you don't have magic, it's to dangerous." said Glacia.

'That goes for you too Flannery... you're to worn-out." added Ryou.

"Fine... but what are you all going to do?" asked Flannery.

"Well we out number them..." said Sparks.

"That still doesn't mean anything... That Aussa has taken the powers that those Brit and Whitney girls had.. making her even stronger than she used to be." said Bakura.

"And you have to remember, Yugi's not as weak as he looks." said Atem.

"Looks like our only option is teamwork. Atem... you and the other Millennium Item holders can take on Yugi... while us warriors can take on little miss monster over there." said Aurora.

"What about us?"asked Marik.

"You stay out of sight... Go by the trees... I'll make sure you'll be safe there..." said Flora, receiving a nod as the rest of the gang ran towards the trees as fast as they could.

_**'Be careful Atem...' **_thought Tea as she looked back.

* * *

As the gang reached the trees, Flora used her power to form the trees into a protective cage protecting them. 

"That should hold off anything for sometime... but it wont last forever." said Flora, a little worn from her task

"As long as it buys us some time..." said Kaiba.

* * *

As the present gang collected themselves in there groups, the two blocking there way began to get suspicious. 

"What are you fools doing now?" asked Yugi, as the four boys surrounded him.

"Yugi... you know we don't want to hurt you.. So that means you have to stop... We're your friends remember?" said Ryou.

"Humph... that's not gonna work... Couldn't you think of anything better?" said Yugi with a smirk.

"How about this?" asked from behind, surprising Yugi.

"What?" questioned Yugi as he turned to see an angry looking Earl of Demise ready to strike.

"Earl of Demise... Attack the runt.. **NOW!"** said Bakura.

The monster obeyed, knocking the brainwashed teen into a nearby tree, sending him into unconsciousness.

"**BAKURA!** What are you doing? We're not supposed to actually hurt him remember.." said Atem.

"Sorry... but he was being so smug... besides... at least he's out of our way now." said Bakura.

"That was way to easy." said Kaiba.

"Let's worry about that later... for now lets just get Yugi before those monsters do.." said Ryou. Though he was to late for as soon as he turned around, they found Yugi was already gone.

_**'No... Yugi...'**_ thought Atem.

"Come on.. we have to help the girls." said Bakura, as he and Ryou ran towards the fighting girls.

* * *

Apparently, the girls did not fair as well with their opponent as the boys had... Because Glacia and Flora were back in the uniforms panting heavily on their knees. While Aurora and Sparks continued to fight Aussa. 

"**HYDRO BLAST!"** screamed Aurora as a ball of water shot from her hands.

"Hum.. nice try." said Aussa as she hit the attacks away with her staff.

"**WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS! AHH... THUNDER STRIKE!"** screamed Sparks as thunder rained from the sky, though there were many, only one bolt ended up hitting it's target, shocking Aussa a bit.

"**ARG! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"** screamed Aussa as she raised her staff, ready to strike at any moment.

"Lady of Faith come forth!" said a voice from behind, surprising the monster.

"What?"asked Aussa, as she barely evaded the attack. "Sneak attacks huh? Are you that desperate?" said Aussa as she truck the other monster with her staff, causing the white haired teen to collapse to one knee breathing heavily.

"**RYOU! **Are you alright?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah... I'm starting to get used to the pain." said Ryou with a weak smile.

"Oh Thief... I didn't know you were capable of caring for others... how sweet." said Aussa angering Bakura more. "So... Priest... I guess this is your decision... Friends over the woman you love... How interesting... I suppose I'll just tell your father... he'll be glad to be rid of that girl." said Aussa with a smirk as she began to back away.

"**NO I DIDN'T CHOOSE!** I was only helping in defeating you and your "friends" before I save Kisara... I couldn't just leave them all here to fend for themselves." said Kaiba.

"tut-tut-tut... To bad.. I already told him." said Aussa in a whisper.

His mind raced, he had to get to her as soon as possible, he ran as fast as he could, leaving the others in his dust.

* * *

"Go ahead Priest... Your not gonna make it in time." said Aussa as she disappeared in a flash of light. 

"Come on... we have to catch-up to Kaiba.. he can't do this alone." said Atem, receiving a nod from the others, they ran after him only to be stopped.

"Hey... guys wait-up.." screamed voices from behind.

"What are you doing here... shouldn't you be in school?" asked Duke.

"Look we sensed our brother was in trouble." said Mika.

"But.. by the looks of this place.. you guys already took care of it." said Rebecca, seeing the burnt trees and craters in the area.

"There's still one more fight ahead..." said Atem.

Somehow his sisters knew... they couldn't explain it... but they knew...

"Alright then... so what are we waiting for?" asked Kira causing the others to smile, then start running again.

"Hey guys... where's my brother?" asked Mokuba as he ran.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kaiba... 

He had almost reached the center of Domino Park... he could see a figure standing before a stone wall, which had something tied to it. As he neared he was able to exactly who the figures were, causing his rage to boil.

"**AKNADIN!" **screamed Kaiba as he reached his destination.

"Ah... my son... so you've returned..." said Aknadin.

"Shut-up old man... release Kisara..." said Kaiba as he neared the two.

"Oh my son... I see she has clouded your judgment once again." said Aknadin as he walked towards him.

"No... the only one who ever clouded my judgment was you... and I'll never let that happen again." said Kaiba as he pulled the Millennium Rod from his belt.

"Now Seto... must everything be solved with violence?" asked Aknadin as he reached behind his back to retrieve something, thought it may have been hidden from Kaiba.. it was clearly visible to Kisara.

"**SETO LOOK OUT!" **screamed the girl as the mad man swung his sword, which Kaiba barely dodged, thanks to Kisara.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang... 

"**SETO!"** screamed Mokuba as he brother barely miss the swings from the sword, though this outburst caused a lot of attention to be drawn to the group.

"Mokuba..." whispered Kaiba trying to catch his breath, giving Aknadin the chance he needed. Using the handle's end of the sword to hit Kaiba in the back of the head, knocking him out for a while.

"**SETO!"** screamed both Mokuba and Kisara.

"Hello there..." said Aknadin.. a sinister grin on his face as he approached the gang.

"Aknadin... Release Kaiba and Kisara now!" said Atem.

"Ah... my dear nephew... what brings you here.." said Aknadin.

"You know very well... release them." said Atem.

"Ah... again with the orders... You know... I was supposed to be the next Pharaoh... But you stole the thrown right after your father died." said Aknadin.

"That's not true and you know it... Now unless you would like me to deal this these matters... I suggest you release them... **NOW**..." said Atem.

* * *

The conversion had awakened Kaiba who had run to Kisara and was using the Millennium Rod to break the chains binding her.

* * *

"Fine... I'll release the girl... **TO THE AFTERLIFE!" **screamed Aknadin as a beam of light shot from the Millennium Eye heading right for the now free Kisara, causing the gang to stare in shock. 

"**NOT HIS TIME!"** screamed Kaiba stepped in the way of the blast, right before it reached the girl.

**"SETO?"**"**KAIBA?" **is what some screamed, as the blue-eyed teen fell.

All was quiet... everything seeming to go in slow motion... as the great Seto Kaiba landed on the hard ground with a thud... The Millennium Rod hitting the ground with a clank... The group of teens watched in horror... once he hit the ground... he did show any evidence of life... Kisara unlike the others took no time in rushing to his side.. Trying her best to wake him...

"Seto.. Seto please... Get-up ... I can't loose you... Please Seto..." pleaded Kisara now shaking him, tears freely flowing from her eyes, only to not receive a single sign of life.

Kisara clung to the fallen teen like if she let go, he would disappear completely... Her emotions completely took over... rapidly changing from devastation... to rage..

"**YOU MONSTER! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** screamed Kisara, now glaring at the shocked Priest.

"No... not my son.. **IT WAS MEANT FOR YOU!"** screamed the Priest as he ran at the girl with his sword.

"No... I won't let Seto's sacrifice be in vain... **YOU WILL PAY!"** said Kisara.

The calm air around them, suddenly turned cold and harsh, shocking the already surprised Priest. The wind blew with a force so strong the trees began to up-root... Though the sudden change in weather had caused chaos around her.. Kisara some how felt at peace... The strength of the wind grew as it began to force some of the others down... one being the evil priest... Eventually, the wind changed it's coarse... with the same great force it circle Kisara ... lifting her into the air... with a flash of pale-blue light... Kisara hovered there... still glaring at the shaken Priest...

"Now Aknadin... Now you pay.."

* * *

**Oh... cliffie :D**

**Well here's the latest update... hope you liked it.. sorry it took me so long... having a little family problems... Anyway... I thanks for reading... I'm sorry if some people didn't like what happened to Kaiba... If you have any questions about that.. send me an email or say it the review... just no flames please.. me no like flames... please review me and tell me what you think... I'll try to update sooner this time...**


	19. Wind

Sorry it's a little short... I didn't have very many ideas :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

The winds blew strong, forcing the gang of teens to latch-on to anything they could to prevent themselves from being blown away... And source of it all... Kisara... still as angry as ever... hovered in the air glaring down the still shocked Priest Aknadin... a faint pale-blue aura still visible around her. 

"Ok... would someone.. anyone... Please explain what the heck is goin' on?" exclaimed Joey, barley hanging on to a tree.

"I'm not sure... but maybe Kisara's the warrior of the wind we've been looking for." said Glacia, trying her best to control her hair in the wind.

"Nah... **YA THINK!"** exclaimed Brit.

"I still don't understand something..." muttered Bakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Marik.

"Kisara was alive in Egypt when we were... if she's the warrior of the wind.. that would mean-" said Bakura.

"She's also the Princess!" exclaimed Flora.

"But... wouldn't she know if she was a princess or not?" asked Tristan.

"Not necessarily... she could have lost her memory... like Atem did.." said Ryou.

"That is a possibility... but in Egypt... she seemed to not have any memory of being royalty either..." said Atem.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Mika.

"What?" asked the confused group.

"Do you remember what the legend said... That the evil queen... or whatever it is... Destroyed all of the princesses kingdoms... leaving few to none survivors... What if Kisara's kingdom was one of the first to be attacked. She would have had both mental and physical strain from defending her kingdom... especially if she was young... " said Mika.

"I guess..." said Duke.

"It's a bit out there... but it could explain some things..." said Sparks.

"Then how did she get to our kingdom?" asked Kira.

"That is a good question.." said Flannery.

* * *

As the gang continues their conversation... 

_**'How is she able to do this... According to those shadow creatures I spoke to... the White Dragon within her has been strained by the pressure it's been under... so it would not have enough strength to cause this... Could she have a power of her own stronger than that of the Dragon..' **_questioned Aknadin as he stared girl hovering above him.

"**GIRL! ... KNOW THIS.. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!" **screamed Aknadin standing despite the winds.

"What I did... last I checked it was you who attacked him. And it is you who will pay... I love Seto with all my heart.. and with that love fueling me... I wont give up until your where you can never harm us ever again..." said Kisara.

These words enraged Aknadin even more than he already was causing him to strike without thought...

"**ARG! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY SON!" **screamed Aknadin launching an attack on Kisara... sword raised high...

"Vengeful old fool... That weapon is useless against me." said Kisara.

Her eyes glowing a pale-blue light, the wind changed it's coarse once again... pulling the sword right from Aknadin's tight grasp and throwing it into a nearby tree.

_**'Blast, her power is strong... But it's still no match to mine.' **_thought Aknadin as he touched a hand to his Millennium Eye.

"**LET US SEE HOW OU FARE AGAINST THE FULL POWER OF MY MILLENNIUM EYE!"** screamed Aknadin, as a beam of light shot out of the eye.

As the attack neared Kisara, her eyes glowed pale-blue, yet again, the wind changed it's coarse. Only this time, it formed into a large stream of wind, heading to intercept the attack against her. The two forces made contact, creating a large explosion of light in the center of the two, forcing the teens to shield their eyes from it's bright-ness. When the light from the collision faded... the teens saw a burnt spot on the ground with the Millennium Eye resting in the center... and a very worn Kisara drifting to the ground.

* * *

"**KISARA?** Are you alright?" screamed various members of the gang, now running to the weakened girl. 

As they reached her.. they found her kneeling beside her fallen love... tears falling yet again.

"Is Seto gonna be alright?" asked Mokuba as he too knelt next to his brother, tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I'm not sure... we don't know exactly what Aknadin did to him..." said Bakura.

* * *

As her friends circled... Kisara was trapped in her own thoughts... She was kneeling next to her love surrounded by complete darkness. As tears flowed from her sapphire eyes... Kisara reached her hand to touch her fallen Priest... just like she did a Millennia ago... 

_**'Oh Seto... why did you have to try to save me again... Please... you can't leave me... you can't leave me alone...' **_

As she wept... a bright light appeared before her... lighting the surrounding shadows...

"Who's there? What... What do you want?" asked Kisara.

"Fear not... I have come to assist you in the healing of the Priest..." said a female voice from the light.

"But... Who are you.. How do I know I can trust you?" asked Kisara.

"Hehehe... you will find I am a friend from your past as well as your present... You can trust me.. and I will reveal my identity in time..." said the voice.

"Ok... how can you save him? Please... tell me.. he's my whole world... would anything to get him back.. even my own life.." said Kisara as she continued to weep.

"Believe me... it shall not come to that... I shall give you the power to awaken him... though you must prove your love for him to return his life..." said the voice.

"What ever it takes I'll do it.." said Kisara.

"Very well." said the voice, as a flash of light shot from the center of the glow, circling kisara... when it faded Kisara was once again surrounded by a pale-blue light.

_**'What is this light?'**_ thought Kisara.

"Hehehe... no need to fear... I merely awakening the powers you had in the past... to strengthen you... You see... you already had the power to bring him back... it only needed a slight push in the right direction." said the voice.

"My past... I don't understand..." said Kisara.

"Hehehe... you will in time Princess... until then.. I wish you luck." said the voice.

As the remaining shadows echoed the voice's last words... Kisara looked into the face of her love.. Closing her eyes... Slowly her face began to drift towards his... getting closer and closer until she kissed him... even though he was unconscious at the time... As she kissed his still form Kisara found she felt this strange feeling inside of her...

* * *

As she opened her eyes and began to drift away.. she looked around to see the both shocked and curious looks her friends were giving... But what surprised her the most.. was the fact that the fallen CEO was now glowing the same pale-blue light as she was a while ago... then it faded ... and his eyes.. which were still... suddenly began to twitch slightly... 

"Seto?" asked a worried Mokuba.

The group fell silent... which was soon broken by a soft moan coming from Kaiba as he opened his eyes half-way...

"He's alright!" exclaimed Ryou.

"But how?" questioned Duke.

"As long as he's ok who cares." said Tea.

"K-Kisara?" whispered Kaiba, which was hardly audible, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Seto.." said Kisara smiling, as she reached out to him.. she found she no longer had the strength and began to fall backwards.

"**KISARA!"** exclaimed the group as she fell unconscious into Marik's arms.

"I she ok?" asked Flora.

"She should be... she's probably just tired from all she's done today." said Atem.

"Shesh... I would be too." said Mika.

"Let's get them home.. they could use some rest." said Aurora.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"I can't believe the girl with the dragon turned out to be the wind warrior... I mean what are the chances?" said Harpie Girl.

"Shut-up you fool! How are going to explain to the Queen that they defeated Aknadin?" asked Dark Witch.

"I say what the Queen doesn't know wont hurt her.." said Aussa.

"Oh.. and what do I not know?" questioned the Queen as she snuck-up to her minions.

"Nothing your Majesty..." said the three.

"Really now?" replied the Queen.

"Hahaha.. do you fools really think you can deceive our Queen?" said Yugi.

"Shut it you brat!" whispered Harpie Girl.

"**SILENCE!** Continue Little One.." said the Queen.

"Hehe.. Priest Aknadin was destroyed by Kisara... And it appears that Kisara is the Warrior of the Wind." said Yugi.

"Is that right... I appreciate your honesty young one.. As for you three... You have greatly disappointed me.. for the last time!" said the Queen as she raised her glowing hand.

"Please your Majesty... we're so sorry... we'll never do it again... Please just give us another chance." begged Aussa.

"Very well... Capture the soul of the Pharaoh for me... and all is forgiven... if you fail me this time... I wont be so forgiving..." said the Queen as she walked away.

"Great... how are we supposed to get the Pharaoh's soul..." asked Harpie Girl.

"Simple... we find out what the Pharaoh holds dear... and we take those from him." said Aussa with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and how short it was... my minds been a blank latly... Please review though... I really like to hear from readers... just no flames... please... :D**

**I'll try to update sooner next time... and make it longer and have more stuff happen... I look forward to your reviews.. **


	20. Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks.

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

In their dark lair.. the three shadow monsters were having difficulties with their plan... 

"Ok... so this is what we know.. We take whatever it is that the Pharaoh cares about most... he'll give-up.. and we have him... The only question is ... what is it?" asked Harpie Girl.

"That is what we don't know..." said Aussa.

"We could always just take one of his friends.. or... maybe.. one of his sisters?" sugested Dark Witch, causing the three to go silent.

"Hehe... you three really surprise me sometimes... the answers so simple... you just have to follow his highness... see where he goes... and how he reacts to the people he's with." said Yugi.

"That's actually not a bad idea." said Dark Witch.

"Indeed... Harpie Girl... seeing as you have dissapointed the Queen the most... why don't you spy on the Pharaoh for us.." said Aussa.

"**WHAT? I-**Fine... I'll be back in a sec." said Harpie Girl as she disapeared into the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"I can't believe Mrs. T. is making us bring that rich jerk his home work... I have much better things to do.." complained Joey as their group coninued to walk.

"Ha... like what? Sleeping? Eating?" asked Tristan.

"Shut-it Tristan!" replied Joey.

"We haven't seen Kaiba since Aknadin disapeared... do you think he's ok?" said Flannery.

"Well.. you can ask him yourself... we're here." said Duke walking towards the gate, only to find it was locked.

"Great... what do we do now?" asked annoyed Bakura.

Though before anyone could answer, Joey and Tristan started shaking the fence.

"**HEY RICH-BOY! LET US IN!"** screamed Joey.

"**KAIBA.. WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE... COME ON... LET US IN!"** screamed Tristan.

Before the two could say anything else... a voice from an intercome beside them stoped them.

"Would you mind... this is private property and Mr. Kaiba would rather not be disturbed..." said the voice.

"Well we just happen to be friends of Kaiba's and we brought his homework to him." said Tea.

"I'm sorry.. but Mr. Kaiba will not be seeing anyone today." said the voice.

"**WHAT DO YA MEAN! WE WALKED ALL THE WAY HERE.. AND YOUR JUST GONNA SEND US HOME!"** screamed Joey.

"I would sugest you leave before I alert the authorities..." said the voice.

"And I told you we aint leavin." said Joey.

"Fine... just let me-" said the voice as he cut off the intercome.

* * *

"Little ruffians... " muttered the voice while dialing. 

"Roland? Who are you talking to? We can hear you from uppstairs." asked another voice.

"Um... Mr. Mokuba.. we have some intruders.. and I was about to inform the police of this." said Roland.

"...Really? Who are they?" asked Mokuba as he turned the intercome back on.

* * *

"**WHO ARE YOU TA JUST TURN ME OFF! I HAVE MORE STUFF TO YELL AT YA ABOUT!"** screamed Joey. 

"Joey!" asked Mokuba.

"Mokuba... Thank God... They wont let us in... can you help us?" asked Ryou.

"Sure no problem." said Mokuba as he turned off the intercome.

* * *

"Don't worry Roland... they're friends.." said Mokuba as he pushed the button that opened the gates. 

As the gang walked in they couldn't help but gawk... They had never seen a house so big...

"Mokuba... this is some place you've got here.." said Sparks.

"Thanks... My brother is upstairs if you want to see him." said Mokuba.

"Ok... but uh... What would that smell be?" asked Joey.

"Oh... that would be lunch... we've all been so busy today it's just been sitting in the kitchen uneaten." said Mokuba.

"**FOOD?"** cried Joey and Tristan as the two ran towards the kitchen.

"Joey? You're not the only one that's hungry!" screamed Duke as he, Marik, Sparks, and Flora followed, nearly knocking over a maid in the process.

"Well Mr. Mokuba... you certainly have a lot of guests today." said the maid as she walked off.

"You had other guests before us?" asked Atem.

"Yeah... I've been staying home from school... and your sisters and the other girls from school brought my work to me." said Mokuba.

"What? How long have my sisters been here?" asked Atem.

"Not very long... after they gave me my homework they went off to explore the mansion... as far as I know... they still are. I just hope they haven't gotten themselves lost." said Mokuba as he and the others began to climb the stairs to Kaiba's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in his room... 

Kaiba was sitting in his bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and Kisara sitting on the chair beside him trying to get him to eat a bowl of soup.

"Come on Seto... you have to eat." said Kisara.

"Kisara... I'm not hungry... why do you want me to eat so badly anyway?" said Kaiba.

"Please Seto... you have to get your strength up... I almost lost you again... and I couldn't bare to loose you.." said Kisara.

As tears began to form in her eyes, a hand brushed them away causing Kisara to look into the deep cobalt eyes of her love, who's hand moved to her cheek.

"Believe me Kisara... Nothing can every keep us apart." said Kaiba.

In that moment cobalt met sapphire, and the two grew closer... as they were just about to meet...

"Hey Seto! Guess who dropped by and... oh... sorry." said Mokuba blushing.

... the two quickly mover away staring at walls on opposite sides of the room, blushing like crazy while a few member of the group tried theirs best not to laugh.

"Hehehehe... so... what have you been up to Priest? I see your feeling better." asked Bakura snickering, though he was soon silenced when he was back-handed in the back of the head. "**GAH! RYOU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"**

"You shouldn't make fun of them." said Ryou crossing his arms.

"Yeah Kura... I actually think it's kinda sweet." said Aurora giggling.

"Whatever.." said Bakura blushing, causing the others to laugh.

"So.. how are you guys?" asked Tea.

"Fine... There haven't been any attacks since we've been gone have there?" asked Kisara.

"No... though it has been quite boring without Kaiba around... Joey just seems to quiet without anyone to argue with." said Atem.

"Speaking of the mutt... where is he?" asked Kaiba.

"He's downstairs with some of the others... Mokuba told them no one had touched your lunch so... well ... you know Joey." said Flannery.

"**THAT MUTT IS EATING MY FOOD?"** screamed Kaiba trying to get out of bed.

"Seto! You still need your rest... please... just go back to bed." pleaded Kisara.

"Fine... but I don't want that mutt eating anything in my house unless I say he can!" said Kaiba.

"Hehe... alright Seto... I'll be sure to tell him that." said Mokuba.

As time passed, the group continued various conversations... that is until Ryou looked at his watch.

"Oh my... I didn't realize how late it was... We should be getting home... Thank you for allowing us in your home." said Ryou as he and Flannery left.

"No problem." said Mokuba as Bakura and Aurora were leaving.

"Oh.. and Priest... Don't you and Kisara keep yourselves to busy... you need your rest." said Bakura with a wink, causing Kaiba and Kisara to blush again, as the ex-tomb robber left laughing.

"I guess if everyone else is leaving we should too.. see you around guys." said Tea as she and Atem left.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Harpie Girl was having some trouble finding her target... so she just flew randomly around Domino...

"Gah! Where is he... I've looked everywhere... the school... that gameshop... where could he be!" questioned Harpie Girl as she flew near Tea's home... "Hey.. wait that's him... huh.. he's with that girl... um... better get closer so I can hear what they're saying."

* * *

"Hehe... I feel sorry or Kaiba... now that everyone knows about he and Kisara they will tease him non-stop." said Atem. 

"Yeah... but I kinda feel alittle jealous." said Tea.

"Jealous... why?" asked Atem.

"Well... they don't have to hide anymore... I wish we didn't have to." said Tea.

"We can tell them if you want..." said Atem.

"No... I know they aren't ready to know yet." said Tea.

"There's something else bothering you.. isn't there.." said Atem.

"It's just... we haven't had a moment alone in a long time... I was starting to wonder if you still felt the same way about me." said Tea.

"Tea... you how much I care about you... It's just with all of these attacks... we haven't had the time... and with Yugi gone... I just... I don't know." said Atem.

"I understand..." said Tea.

As they neared Tea's home, silence fell between the two...

"Tea this isn't right... you're my girlfriend and I love more than anything... How about we do whatever you want to do tomorrow to make-up for lost time... my treat." said Atem as he held her hand.

As she stared into his red-violet eyes, tears began to form in her blue ones. She couldn't hold back any longer, turned to her love hugging him.

"Thank you Atem... I guess I just needed to hear that.. What time?" asked Tea.

"Is ten alright?" asked Atem.

"Yeah that's fine..." said Tea.

"Good.. I'll pick you up at ten... see you tomorrow." said Atem.

"See you tomorrow... Good night." said Tea, kissing him good night before she left.

"Good night." replied Atem as he walked to the game shop in the night.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"The Pharaoh and that brown haired girl?" asked a surprised Dark Witch.

"Yeah... I know it's hard to believe... but I saw it myself... apparently they've been together for a while now... but they haven't told any of their little friends. And they have plans to go on some date tomorrow." said Harpie Girl.

"This will be the perfect moment to strike... they'll be all alone with none of their friends to help them... The Pharaoh's soul will be ours." said Aussa.

* * *

While the three were plotting... Yugi overheard everything.. and was shocked.. 

_**'Tea... and Atem... together... I always knew she liked him more than me... but... I never knew that he liked her in return... could... could I have been wrong to strike against him?'

* * *

**_

**Thank you for reading... sorry I had to leave it off there... I hope this was a good chapter... As I told some people... The story was in my head... the words just wouldn't come out... Sorry for the wait... I really will try to type-up the next one soon... please review... I must know what you think... Just no flames... plese... hope you enjoyed my fic : **


	21. A Date with a King

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG... HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura(Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'..what else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's(original Characters) in this fic, I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many, remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: It has been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned, it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

Darkness... cold... end-less darkness... And in that darkness... floated a worried sapphire-eyed brunet. 

"What? Where am I?" asked Tea as she floated aimlessly in the dark.

As she floated, the darkness began to take shape... forming into a peaceful ancient village of sorts in the middle of a seemingly end-less desert... well... it seemed peaceful...

-**BOOM-**

"**AH! WHAT HAPPENING!" **cried a worried Tea shielding her eyes from the blast.

The village was quickly set ablaze by the fire from the explosion... though... the fire was different... it was a strange unearthly color... and instead of warmth coming from it... it was cold... Villagers ran from their burning homes in hope to survive the dangers... only to find they were running into another... the unearthly flames swirled... forming the shape of a human... though it was far from it... from what it looked like.. it was a girl... no older than Tea herself... dressed in dark raven royal robes... clashing against her pale skin... on her head a slightly visible crown could be seen... her long dark magenta hair framing her pale face... her eyes a solid emotionless crimson... and a evil smirk plastered on her face... Tea couldn't make out her face in detail to acquire an identity... for it was hidden in the dark unworldly shadows that surrounded the mysterious girl.

What surprised Tea the most was what she saw the strange girl do... she glared down at the frightened villagers... a hungry look clear in her eyes... Raising her pale hands... beams of dark crimson light struck the villagers... creating a large cloud of dust from the force of the attack... when the dust cleared... the villagers no longer remained... only dark shadowed creatures... bowing at the feet of the strange girl... the evil smile on her face grew... and soon... an evil chuckle could be heard... capable of sending shivers down any ones spine...

"She... S-She... turned them all into monsters..." said Tea in complete shock... tears of saddened sympathy forming in her eyes.

Just when all hoped seemed lost... a ray of eight different colored lights shot from the darkness surrounding the village... hitting the girl shocking her a bit... Looking for the source of the light... Tea saw silhouettes of eight hooded figures though they looked female... the presence of the new comers seemed to anger the strange girl causing her to lash out at the hooded people shooting beams of crimson light from her hands yet again... only this time to have her attack blocked by the rainbow of lights coming from the new comers... the two attacks colliding caused an explosion to occur... causing Tea and other onlookers to shield their eyes from the light... When Tea unshielded her eyes... she saw the village had disappeared... leaving her to float in the dark void yet again... Confused and alone she continued to float... well... that was until she was blinded yet again by light... and in the center of the light... was a silhouette of one of the hooded figures from the battle...

"Who... who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" asked Tea.

"There is no need to fear... you won't be here long... I am only here give you some advice... but you have to be open to it and trust me..." said a feminine voice from the hooded figure.

"Alright... what is it?" asked Tea still a bit cautious.

"You and your friends are in grave danger... for soon the darkness will strike." said the voice.

"Do you mean... those monsters that've been attacking us?" asked Tea.

"No.. Something far worse... their queen will strike as soon as her minions are gone... and when that happens no one will be safe from her wrath." said the voice.

"No that can't be, there has to be something that can stop her." said Tea.

"There is... the powers of all the elements combined with that of the powers of the Millennium Items... for when the keepers of the elements faced the queen in the past... Only eight of the eleven were involved in the battle…. And they only had enough power to seal her away... But with the help of the Item holders... there's a chance that the queen could be gone for good." said the voice.

"Well… that's great and all... but... why did you tell me all this... I mean… of all people... couldn't you talk to Flora…Nefertina... or Atem... or someone who could actually do something about it? And who exactly are you anyway?" asked Tea.

"Let's just say you just seemed like the right person to tell... As for who I am... you will know me in time... Now... I believe you have a date to prepare for... you can't keep the Pharaoh waiting..." said the voice with a giggle as the darkness was shrouded in light... causing Tea to shield her eyes yet again...

* * *

Re-opening her eyes, Tea found herself laying in her bed... and a beeping alarm clock at her side... 

"What? ... Was it all just a dream?" asked Tea suddenly noticing her alarm. "Huh? ... **9:50! I ONLY HAVE 10 MIN. TO GET READY!"

* * *

**

As Tea rushed to get ready for her date... said Pharaoh had just arrived early at her door steep...

"What? Tea?" wondered Atem, hearing the muffled outburst.

* * *

"Huh?... Honey? Did you just hear our daughter scream?" asked Mrs. Gardner. 

"Yes... I wonder what the problem could be this time." said Mr. Gardner, suddenly hearing the doorbell… "Huh? Who could that be? Are we expecting anyone?"

"I don't think so..." replied Mrs. Gardner.

"Odd... probably just one of those sales-people trying to sell some of their junk..." said Mr. Gardner as he answered the door... only to find someone he hadn't expected...

"Um... Atem isn't it? Are you here to see Tea?" asked Mr. Gardner.

"Yes... we are supposed to be going somewhere today... is she ready yet?" asked Atem.

"I believe she slept in... why don't you come inside." said Mr. Gardner as he lead Atem to the sitting room.

"Who was at the door Honey?" asked Mrs. Gardner.

"Just one of Tea's friends..." replied Mr. Gardner "So young man... tell me... where exactly are you and my daughter going?"

"Um... we really don't know yet sir... we were planning to just wander around town to find something to do." replied Atem.

"Really... is anyone else coming with you two?" asked Mr. Gardner.

"No sir." said Atem.

"Really now… it's just going to be the two of you…. alone?" asked Mr. Gardner.

"Uh… yes sir." said Atem beginning to worry.

Just as Tea's father was about to ask another question, Tea came running down the stairs…. A bit flustered and out of breathe….

"Sorry… to… keep you waiting Atem… I slept through my alarm…" said Tea trying to catch her breathe.

"It's alright… um… you look nice." said Atem a bit nervous.

"Thank you." said Tea blushing.

It was about this time that Tea's father finally figured out what was going on… you know how slow some parents can be…

"Tea… is there something you need to tell your mother and me?" asked Mr. Gardner, as his wife walked in, causing Tea and Atem to become even more nervous than they already were.

"Honey… why are you pestering the kids?" asked Mrs. Gardner.

"This **BOY** and our daughter are going who knows where… by themselves." said Mr. Gardner.

"Oh… our little baby is going out on her first date… I'm so proud." said Mrs. Gardner embarrassing Tea further.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY? **She's too young to date… and he's even older than her." said Mr. Gardner.

"Dad… we've been dating for some time now… we just haven't told you… Mr. Motou knows about it… if that would help…" said Tea nervously.

"You've been dating behind our backs?" questioned Mr. Gardner, becoming a bit upset.

"Now Honey… There's probably a good reason why these kids didn't tell us about this… like they were worried you would act the way you're acting right now… these two seem to care about each other very much.. And the Motous are good people… I'm sure we can trust this boy…. You two have fun… just be back before dark…" said Mrs. Gardner, pushing to two out the door.

* * *

"Is your mother always like that?" asked Atem; a bit surprised… and scared of how perky Tea's mother was. 

"Yeah... most of the time… so… where do you wanna go?" asked Tea.

"Wherever you wish to go is fine with me.." said Atem.

"Ok… how about a movie?" asked Tea.

"Ok…" replied Atem.

* * *

As the two walked towards town… a pair of eyes watched them from a nearby tree… 

"Hehehe… enjoy your movie Pharaoh… while you can…" said Harpie Girl with a giggle, as she flew off towards town.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is so short…. My computer has been acting really spastic lately… and my laptop hasn't been working until now… and it may take me a little longer on the next one… seeing as school will be starting soon… but I will try my best not to keep you waiting…. I really didn't have much inspiration for this chapter…. I hope you liked it… please review…. Just no flames… and I promise I will try to make the next chapter better… Thank you for reading…. :)**


	22. A day in the Park

**I told you I'd update soon :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

Groups of people left the theater in droves, each with their own different comment. Some still laughing about what had occurred… one of those being Tea… Though she was trying her best not to laugh… for standing in front of her was The Great Pharaoh of Egypt…. With the most bewildered look on his face… not to mention the popcorn that had gotten stuck in his spiky hair… 

"Hehe… Atem… it wasn't really... hehe… that bad was it? So what if that kid dropped his popcorn on your head… he didn't do it on purpose….. he just got startled by the movie…" said Tea.

"I still don't understand the amusement you receive from those moving pictures…" said Atem, picking popcorn out of his hair.

"Alright… if you're gonna be mopping about it… we can go somewhere else now…" said Tea.

"Fine… just not the park…. The last thing I need is to have those flying vermin attack my head again…" said Atem, picking the last few pieces of popcorn.

"**THE PARK, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!** Oh Atem… We can get something from one of the restaurants around here… take it to the park… and after we're done eating…. We can go for a nice walk… feed the birds… then finish it off with a nice quiet boat ride… OH.. it will be so romantic." said Tea.

"But… the evil vermin will attack me again… especially since my hair now smells like what we fed them last time…" pleaded Atem.

"Aw... please…. I'm sure the great Pharaoh Atem isn't afraid of a few pigeons… Besides…. You promised we could go wherever and do whatever I wanted to do today… Please…" pleaded Tea.

"But I" began Atem when until he was cut off by pleading puppy-dog eyes…. "Fine… we'll go… You know that I would do anything to make you happy." said Atem in defeat.

"**OH THANK YOU!" **screamed Tea as she pounced on Atem in a grateful hug.

'**_If only they could see me now… the Great Pharaoh… surrendering so easily.'_** thought Atem with a sigh.

The two walked towards a little restaurant to retrieve their lunch... though they did not notice the three pairs of eyes that were watching them…

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion…. The gang had just recently stopped again to visit… good for them… bad for Kaiba… who just wanted two things… to recover from his injuries in piece… and to be alone with Kisara… So there sat Seto Kaiba… in his bed surrounded by the people who he called friends… more like acquaintances … anyway… there were the girls who where having.. shudder… mindless girl talk… thank goodness Kisara wasn't like them… Then Bakura, Ryou, and Marik along with Mokuba… messing with his computer… and finally Joey, Tristan, and Duke eating his food, in his bedroom… right in front of him… now you may be wondering.. why isn't Kaiba doing anything about this… one… he promised Mokuba he wouldn't… two… he also promised Kisara… and three… he left his Millennium Rod on the table near his bedroom door.. So until he recovered… he just had to hold in his anger... make sure Joey and his groupies would break anything… and make sure that the "Ex-Tomb Robber" wouldn't steal anything…. 

'**_Why do I make these promises to Kisara and Mokuba…'_**droned Kaiba, the sweat-drop on the side of his head growing….

* * *

Meanwhile in her lair… the Monster Queen sat on her thrown looking quite bored…. 

"How are those fools doing on their mission?" asked the Queen.

"All they're doing at the moment is watching him… your majesty." said a red-headed winged monster.

"Oh… and what pray-tell is the Pharaoh doing at this moment…. Witch's Apprentice?" asked the Queen.

"Acording to Aussa, Dark Witch, and Harpie Girl… he appears to be on a kind of outing with a girl… something called a date…" said Witch's Apprentice.

"A date… with whom? And why are only those three buffoons there… where is the chosen one?" asked the Queen.

"The Pharaoh is with a friend of his from this time... a Tea Gardner… as for the chosen one… I know not where he is…" said Witch's Apprentice.

"Tea Gardner? May I see a photograph of this Tea?" said the Queen.

"Yes your majesty." said Witch's Apprentice, as she handed the Queen a picture, who then studied the photo in her hands carefully. "He seems to fancy her quite a bit… your majesty…"

In response to this.. the Queen threw the picture (Like Kaiba does with cards) and raised her hands, letting beams of crimson light shoot from them, hitting the photo which automatically burst into flames of an unworldly color.

"Hehehe… I'm not to worried." said the Queen with an evil giggle.

Unknown to the Queen and her flunky… a large pair of crimson eyes had witnessed the entire thing from the shadows… though the strange thing was… that these crimson eyes weren't entirely crimson…. For one could plainly see… every so often… the dark crimson eyes would flash to light amethyst.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Queen's spies…. with the two winged monsters using their magic to disguise themselves so they wouldn't stand-out much… seeing as Aussa looked pretty much normal…. Anyway… the three of them were traveling on foot trying to find their targets….. 

"I can't believe you let them get away Harpie Girl!" exclaimed Aussa.

"It's not my fault! You where the one that was supposed to watch them!" replied Harpie Girl.

"**WAS NOT!"** exclaimed Aussa.

"**WAS TOO!" **replied Harpie Girl.

"**WAS NOT!**" screamed Aussa.

"**WAS TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**WOULD YOU BAKAS SHUT-UP!" **screamed Dark Witch.

* * *

While Dark Witch tries to resist the urge to kill her companions, Tea and Atem were relaxing by the lake…. 

"Oh… isn't this nice Atem." cooed Tea as she scooted closer to her love, only not to receive an answer…."Atem... What's wrong?" Tea turned to see what was wrong to find Atem staring at something with a wary look in his eyes…. Worried, Tea looked in the direction he stared… only to find something she wasn't expecting… she was expecting something really horrific to cause the great Pharaoh to worry… instead… she found an elderly woman sitting on a bench feeding a few pigeons some popcorn… "Atem… you're not still worried about the pigeons are you?"

"They're plotting something Tea… I know it… When I least expect it… they'll strike..." said Atem not taking his eyes off the pigeons, causing Tea to sweat drop.

"Tell you what Atem… why don't we go have a nice relaxing boat ride… to take your mind off the pigeons…" said Tea tugging on Atem's arm.

"Well…" began Atem.

"Please… it'll be so romantic and peaceful… just you and me alone… and no pigeons." interrupted Tea, still tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

"Ok…" agreed Atem with a smile.

As Tea began to walk, she soon found she was unable to move… for the strong arms of her boyfriend held her close…

"I'm sorry about this… I don't really remember being in a relationship before …I'm still new to the whole boyfriend thing." said Atem.

"Hehe… I think you're doing just fine." said Tea as she turned to kiss her love.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BAKAS SHUTTING-UP!" **screamed Dark Witch as she clenched her spear in her hands… plus the classic little anime vein pounding at the side of her head.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**FINE JUST IGNORE ME! I'LL FIND THE PHARAOH ON MY OWN!" **screamed Dark Witch as she turned to leave, only to see Atem and Tea walking hand in hand to the boat docks a few feet away… causing Dark Witch to sweat-drop….

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**HEY BAKAS! THE PHARAOH AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE OVER THERE!" **screamed Dark Witch… though the other two couldn't hear over their own screaming.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**OY! PHARAOH OVER THERE! REMEMBER OUR MISSION! CAPTURER THE PHARAOH'S SOUL OR ELSE?" **screamed Dark Witch.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**NOT!"** screamed Aussa.

"**TOO!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"**THAT'S IT!" **screamed Dark Witch as she raised her spear.

As her rage built, light flashed shot from the tip of the spear… striking the two arguing monsters… causing a small smoke cloud to form… when the smoke cleared the two monsters stood soot0stained and wide-eyed…

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"You both would have listened to me earlier… I wouldn't have had to do that… I said that the Pharaoh and his girlfriend are over there." Said Dark Witch pointing.

"**THAT STILL GAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO ATTACK US!"** screamed Harpie Girl.

"Again… if you would have listened to me in the first place… I wouldn't have had to attack you. So can we please just get this over with." said Dark Witch.

"Fine… but we may need more power to take down the Pharaoh. Here.. take my staff.. caputre an elemental power from one of those brats.. and come back as soon as possible." said Aussa.

"Meet you back at the lakw..." said Harpie Girl as she changed back into her true form and flew off with the staff in her feet talons. Leaving the other two alone… though as the two walked towards the docks…. They did not notice the same crimson eyes from the Queen's lair watching them from the shadows…

* * *

**And that's where I'm going to leave you… I'm sorry if it's a little short… but I wanted to update before school starts… which is tomorrow… anyway… I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can... though it may take longer due to home work... but I'll try… Please review… thank you for reading. :)**


	23. Evil Plots and Broken Pots

**WOW… I actually finished it… sorry it took so long… I had some homework to catch-up on… as some of you have already been informed…. Thank you again yamitea for your help… (you never told me your new pen name) and I appreciate all my readers for understanding… I've just had so much homework.. It'll stay that way for a while… I probably won't update again for some time.. but I promise I will….. Anyway… thank you again for understanding… and I'm blabbing.. here's the finished product.. hope you like it… **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but don't. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba isn't as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he's an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

Floating in the crystal blue waters of the park lake… Tea and Atem felt as if they were the only ones in the area… pigeons especially to Atem…

"See Atem… isn't this nice.." said Tea with a sigh, snuggling next to Atem, who nodded in response.

It was so perfect… But… nothing good lasts for to long….

* * *

"Where are those elemental bumpkins?" pondered Harpie Girl as she flew aimlessly. 

As she continued a while longer… she soon neared the rich side of town… and was welcomed with an odd surprise…

"**WHEELER YOU MUTT!"** screamed a voice in the distance.

"Sounds like someone's in a good mood…." muttered Harpie Girl as she neared the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

A few minutes before…. 

Things were going just like they had before, Kaiba was trying his best to keep control of his anger around the people he called friends. And it was getting even more difficult… Mokuba, Bakura, Marik, and Ryou where still on his computer... The girls were still talking… and Tristan, Duke, and Joey were still eating his food… and Kaiba biting his tongue... trying not to say anything that he would regret... This had gotten quite difficult... seeing as Joey had been staring at a very expencieve decorative vase that Kisara had picked out for for his room the other day...

_**Wheeler better not touch that...'**_ thought Kaiba glaring at the blond.

Not hearing the teen CEO's mental threat... Joey stood and began walking towards the valuable item...

_**Must remain calm... must keep in control... must keep Kisara happy... I promised that I wouldn't say anything or do anything... It's just so hard... Wheeler's just... Wheeler!'**_ thought Kaiba, the vein at the side of his head pounding.

Still not hearing Joey reached the vase and picked it up... turning it every angle possible... looking at it from every direction...

"This sure is a pretty fancy whatcha-ma-callit you got here rich boy." said Joey handling the priceless vase roughly.

"Joey be careful with that." warned Serenity.

"Oh don't worry about me sis.. Ya Know I'll be..."said Joey, holding the vase in one hand... very unbalanced... and soon fell... and shattered on the floor... "Careful" finished Joey.

Rage building up inside... he could not hold it anymore... releasing all of his frustration...

**"WHEELER YOU MUTT!"** screamed Kaiba.

Somehow... through Kaiba's rage... a strong force pushed Joey hard into a nearby wall.. Surprising the blond and the others in the room... causing them to stare at the angered teen. Apparently, even though Kaiba did not have the Millennium Rod with him... he still held some shadow magic within him... which was released whenever he was angry...

"Woh.. dude... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bust the jar... I was just lookin." pleaded Joey in discomfort from the force of the magic's hold.

**"NO... YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!"** screamed Kaiba rising from bed, rage still bubbling inside... only to fall back down after a few moments later, clutching his head in pain... and the magical force holding Joey releasing its hold.

"Seto? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Kisara.

"I'm fine... just tired.." said Kaiba.

"Well you shouldn't be using magic so soon... you still need to recover." said Kisara in a caring tone.

Before Kaiba could respond the force of an explosion shattered his bedroom window and pushed the teens that were not already lying down, to fall to their knees. From the remains of the window, flew in Harpie Girl, clutching Aussa's staff in her talons.

"Well hello... hope I'm not interrupting anything.." said Harpie Girl with a giggle.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OVERGROWN CHICKEN!" **screamed Bakura.

"Nothing much... just.. a little extra power." said Harpie Girl.

Quickly shooting a blast of white light from the staff... trapping all but one in a force field encircling Kaiba's bed.. the one remaining being Glacia... who was too confused and scared to remember she had magic.

"W-What do you want?" asked the frightened girl.

"Simple..." said Harpie Girl, pointing a glowing staff at the icy haired girl. "Your power."

The staff soon began to flash a mixture of black and white light, striking the unprepared girl hard, causing her to scream in pain...

"Glacia!" exclaimed a worried Duke

As the staff continued to spark... a faint ice-blue aura form around the icy haired girl, seemingly pulsating in tune with the glowing staff... Though soon the faint aura around the clueless girl began to pulsate brighter until it gave off one final flash... to only disappear completely afterward... leaving a glassy eyed Glacia to slump sort of on her knees... breathing in shallow breathes...

While her attacker was standing as if nothing had happened holding a now icy-blue glowing staff...

"Hehehe... three down... nine to go."

* * *

"Gah… what is taking that twit so long to get here?" questioned an impatient Aussa.

"Patients…. She'll get here when she gets here." said Dark Witch.

"And if she comes late?" asked Aussa.

"Then she will die a hideous and painful death…" said Dark Witch.

* * *

"**GLACIA!"** screamed Duke for the tenth time pounding against the force-field of light… only to receive a reply from the icy headed teen.

"Well… this has been fun and all… but I previous engagement…" said Harpie Girl as she began to drift to the broken window.

"Wait… **WHAT DO YOU MEAN A PREVIOUS ENGAGMENT? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!"** demanded Bakura.

"Hehe… let's just say… I'm off to see a King…. tootles…" said Harpie Girl, happily watching as the members of the group of teens replaced their looks of rage…. Into looks of surprise and worry… and then flew out the window… leaving the shocked teens to let everything sink in.

* * *

"Where is that pink-feathered buffoon?" asked Aussa as she passed.

"Probably goofing around like usual." said Dark Witch.

"If she doesn't get here soon… I'm gonna loose it." said Aussa.

"Can't you show a little patience?" asked Dark Witch.

"Well… I'm not patient," said Aussa.

"….Why don't we annoy the Pharaoh and his little girlfriend while we wait." said Dark Witch with a grin.

"Causing…. misery…. sounds like fun." said Aussa as she and Dark Witch walked towards the harbor.

* * *

"We have to help our brother." said Kira to Mika, to receive a nod as a response.

"You guys coming?" asked Mika to her fellow magic holders of the group, to receive nods.

"We're coming too…" said Rebecca, being joined by the others. (Joey, Tristan, Marik, Mokuba, Serenity, Duke, and the magic holders how lost their power, Brit, Whitney and Glacia.)

"Sorry… to dangerous… wouldn't want you guys to get hurt…" said Flora.

"Well... we ain't takin' no for an answer." Said Joey running out the door with Tristan, Duke, and Marik closely in tow, followed shortly by Rebecca, Serenity, and Mokuba.

"There's no changing our minds guys…" said Glacia, who received regretful nods from the other female warrior who too fled the room to assist their friend.

Leaving Bakura, Ryou, Kisara, Mokuba, and Kaiba left in the room.

"You know we have to go too… they won't be able to locate them without us." said Bakura, receiving a nod from his doppelganger, he and Ryou tried to catch-up with the others, leaving the Kaibas and Kisara in the room. "**YOU COMING KISARA?"** asked a voice from downstairs.

As Kisara turned to follow, a hand grasped her own

"I'm coming to..." said Kaiba as he tried to get out of bed, only to be gently pushed back down by soft pale hands.

"No Seto… you're not well yet… We'll be fine… you just get better." said Kisara.

"But" started Kaiba, only to be silenced by a gentle finger being placed on his lips.

"The best thing you can do for us is to stay here were its safe… you still haven't fully recovered… just stay here…. I don't want to risk loosing you." said Kisara, tears forming in her deep sapphire eyes.

As she continued to shed her worrisome tears, a warm hand was brought to her face, wiping away, the salty tears escaping from her eyes. Slowly the hand glided down to her chin, cupping it in its kind touch. Gradually, the hand moved her closer and closer to its owner, bridging the void between them, the two met in a passion-filled kiss. As the two parted… sapphire met cobalt…

"Promise me you'll come back to me." said Kaiba, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Nothing could keep me from returning." said Kisara sharing one final glance, before disappearing into the hall.

* * *

Seated in the miniature boat, Atem and Tea sat, with little to barely enough room for two people… Ever so subtly, Atem scooted closer to his love, reaching his hand out ever so slightly. Until finally grasping the petite hand of this dearest, pulling her close into a warm embrace, gazing into her crystal blue eyes filled with impatient longing. The void between the two lessened as their faces inched closer and closer until-

-Whoosh-

A titanic wave, large for a lake at least, appeared out of nothingness, flipping the diminutive vessel on its side forcing the two unsuspecting lovers to plummet into the now murky lake water, while two silhouettes giggled malevolently in the back round.

* * *

"That was great…. Who know tormenting the Pharaoh would be such fun," said Aussa as she tried to control her fits of laughter.

"Don't I get a thank you… it was my attack that caused the wave…" said Dark Witch.

"Well yeah... but whose idea was it?" asked Aussa.

"Mine..." said Dark Witch.

"Where is Harpie Girl with my staff?" wondered Aussa changing the subject.

As if hearing Aussa, Harpie Girl appeared, Aussa's staff giving off mixtures of radiant icy-blue, black, and white light pulsating from it.

"Did someone order a new source of power?" asked Harpie Girl holding out the staff to its owner.

"Excellent, now the Pharaoh doesn't stand a chance… and once he's out of the way, there will be no one left to stop us." said Aussa, laughing maniacally when finished.

-Clears throat-

"Sorry to interrupt but there is something I should tell you… I think… just think… That I saw the Pharaoh's friends following me… just maybe." said Harpie Girl, slightly cowering, more so after seeing Aussa reaction.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK THEY MIGHT HAVE FOLLOWED YOU!"** asked Aussa gripping the staff tight in her hands.

* * *

"I believe she went this way guys." said Ryou using his pendant to direct them.

"I just hope we're not to late." said Serenity.

"Me too… but… what is Atem doing in the park alone in the first place?" pondered Marik, causing the same question to come into the others minds as well, well… all except for one.

'_**I know very well what he's doing… get ready guys… your secret is about to be next weeks headline..'** _thought Kisara.

* * *

**Well.. what did you think? Please reply in a review I typed most of it at 1 in the morning… Which was the only time I had for free… I hope it's good… anyway… Thank you for reading… please review. **


	24. Water Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._.'**-thinking

".speaking.."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: It has been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love won't blossom along the way.

* * *

Erupting from the murky water gasping for air, Tea, hair and clothes now soggy and flaccid, clutched at the side of the miniscule top-sided vessel to catch her breathe.

-cough-

"That was not fun…. Atem… you ok?" asked Tea in a weak tone, only to be greeted by silence. "Atem?" she asked again, and silence again welcomed her, accompanied by the soft movements of the waves. Tea began to worry, brought to life in the absence of her beloved. "**ATEM!"** screamed Tea. No longer, could she bear the silence and anxiety got to her, taking a deep breath she dived down into the hushed waters, in hope that she would find her love.

She swam deeper and deeper into the ominous darkness of the waters of the lake, not catch sight of any sign of Atem, though in her mind, hope remained that she would see her love again.

'**_I know I'll find him, I have to...' _**thought Tea, struggling to hold her breath as she proceeded to search.

Out of the seeming endless darkness, Tea noticed a faint glimmer of golden light in the distance, warming the frigid chill of the shadows, eagerly she swam to it. Wishing in optimistic hope that it was a sign that her love was near, she continued to swim, lessening the distance between herself and the illumination. Closing in on the luminous glow, it began to take shape, forming an overturned triangular shaped object.

'**_THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!'_** thought Tea, swimming towards the light faster than before.

Finally, Tea achieved her goal of reaching the luminescent glow that sparked her hope, proving her suspicions true the light was the Millennium Puzzle. Still hanging around the young pharaoh's neck, his normally tanned skin now pale and lifeless clashing with the warm glow of the Puzzle's light, and causing worry to develop inside of Tea. Observing her surroundings searching for the reason a physically fit person like Atem would be in his condition, finally finding the obvious answer in the deep shadows of the lake's bottom. One of the Pharaoh's legs had been caught in the aquatic vegetation of the regional lake, preventing escape. In a panicked attempt to save her beloved, Tea began to pull on the vile weed trapping Atem.

'**_Please… just let go… please'_** pleaded Tea as she tugged, beginning to loose her own breathe from remaining in the water for so long.

Tea's clasp on consciousness loosened the longer she remained submerged, resulting in her slacked grip on the weeds holding Atem, allowing her optimistic thoughts to drift to those less hopeful.

'**_If this is the end… as long as Atem and I are together… I do not care.'_** thought Tea.

In a final attempt before her consciousness was lost for good, the faint girl clung to her unconscious love, satisfying her longing to be in the arms of her beloved in the end. Before relinquishing herself to the dark realm of unconsciousness, her glassy crystal blue eyes spotted the blurred figure approaching the faint couple.

* * *

"So those brats could be coming right now… and you… **LED THEM RIGHT TO US!"** screamed Aussa, pummeling Harpie Girl angrily with her staff.

"**I'M SORRY… I'M SORRY… I'M SORRY… I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"** pleaded Harpie Girl, in the fetal position.

"**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT-UP BEFORE THEY…" **began Dark Witch.

"**HEY?"** interrupted a voice.

The trio of monsters turned allowing their eyes to meet those of angry teens, the female warriors in their warrior garb to their left, the Millennium Item holders, minus one Priest, to their right, and the non-magic members positioned with the others.

"Find us…" finished Dark Witch.

"Thanks for the help Harpie Girl… we wouldn't have found you and known that you three were up to no good if it wasn't for you…" said Sparks.

"**YOU BAKA, YOU TOLD THEM OUR PLAN!"** screamed Aussa striking Harpie Girl upside the head with her staff.

"**YOU IDIOT!"** screamed Dark Witch backhanding Harpie Girl.

"**I SAID I WAS SORRY!"** pleaded Harpie Girl.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR BROTHER!"** questioned Mika interrupting the monsters quarrel.

"That's for us to know… and for you to… um…" said Harpie Girl.

"Find out…" finished Dark Witch.

"Yeah… That's for us to know and for you to find out." said Harpie Girl with a grin.

"What a come back…" replied Marik sarcastically, causing the rest of the gang to snicker.

"**YOU SHUT IT!" **screamed Harpie Girl glaring at the group.

"Why don't you make us." replied Joey.

Just as Aussa was about to reply her eyes widened, a gasp of surprise escaping her lips, turning her head to glare in anger towards the lake, ignoring the gang.

'**_I sense something… something or someone has interfered with our plans… time for me to finish this… and make whoever interfered pay…'_** thought Aussa, clenching her staff tight in fist.

"You two deal with these pests… I have something to take care off… try not to make fools of yourselves like last time…" said Aussa as she began to disappear in light.

"**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"** questioned Bakura, running towards the disappearing monster, only to be pushed back by beam of light fired from Dark Witch's spear.

"You're not going anywhere… none of you are…" said Dark Witch.

"Play time…" said Harpie Girl with an evil giggle, forcing the gang to huddle together in both caution and slight fear….

* * *

Cold barren shadowy emptiness, Tea awoke to find nothing around her, no Atem, not even light, alone and frightened, she lingered, hoping everything was a dream.

'**_Is this the end… or is this a dream… a nightmare more like it… Where is Atem…? I wish he were here… I hate the dark… I always have… oh Atem… I wish you were here… I feel so alone…'_** thought Tea, tears of sadness and loneliness forming in her eyes.

_**TEA…..**_

'**_Atem?' _**questioned Tea in her mind…

_**Tea…. Please wake up….**_

'**_That voice sounds familiar… but it's not Atem… who is it?' _**thought Tea, searching her mind for the answer.

_**Tea… wake up... wake up…**_

As soon as the mysterious voice finished speaking, a dim light appeared, illuminating a miniscule portion of the shadows. The frigid darkness, hostile, empty, and foreign, while this new light seemed familiar and warm, eagerly Tea headed for it, in an effort to find the answers to her questions.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes opened sluggishly still slightly glassy, to see the new surroundings that presented itself to her, not new, she was back in the park, the lake bank.

'**_How did I get here?'_** questioned Tea still slightly sick from her swim.

Observing her surroundings yet again, Tea noticed an unconscious figure beside her, Atem, this site caused her to worry, why had he not awaken like she had. She did the only logical thing she could think of, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, placing her chapped lips softly onto those of her beloved, she began to breath soft even breaths into his mouth, hoping it would revive him, only to find him not showing a single sign of life. Though her worries were soon liberated as the young ruler had released a painful sounding cough followed by a deep, breathe of much needed air. The brunet teen could not be any happier, her beloved was going to be fine, the only question troubling her being, how had she and Atem arrived on the shore of the lake. However, her inquiry of how she and her love had come upon the shore would have to wait, for his well-being was what was on her mind at the moment. Attempting to wake him best she could Tea shook the sleeping king, not receiving a sign, until he twitched slightly and released a soft moan, followed by the leisurely opening of his red-violet eyes.

"Atem… Are you alright?" asked Tea letting his tired head rest on her lap.

"What happened…" questioned Atem in a soft tone.

"Somehow the boat turned over, you never came back up, and I went down to find you and the last thing I remember… was seeing something swimming towards us." said Tea raking her brain for answers.

"But who saved us?" asked Atem.

"That's what I would like to know."

Before Tea could answer, an angered voice filled their ears, a shrill and cold voice, bringing a sudden realization as to the identity of the owner, Aussa the Earth Charmer. Appearing as she usually did in the past, Aussa materialized in a flash of light, staff in hand, illuminated a mixture of ice blue, black, and white light.

"Aussa! What do you want!" asked Atem in anger forgetting his injuries.

"I came her for one thing… and one thing only… your soul." said Aussa, pointing her staff at the fallen Pharaoh.

In attempt to rescue his beloved from the vengeful monster, Atem sluggishly arose from his position on Tea's lap, and placed her by his side, hopefully out of harms way.

"Did you really think that I would give up so easily? It will take much more then idol threats to frighten me." said Atem with his usual smirk of victory on his face.

"Oh really… well… unless you wish to have the fate of your little girlfriend on your shoulders… I suggest that you relinquish your soul to me now." said Aussa pointing her staff at a defenseless Tea.

"No! You win… just please… I could not bear to see Tea hurt… just take what you want of me and leave the ones I care for in peace." said Atem in defeat.

"Atem… no…" whispered Tea, inching her way to her love.

"As you wish... but… I think I would like to have a little fun first." said Aussa surprising the couple, as gathered the energy from her staff into a ball.

Releasing the spherically shaped attacked towards a helpless Tea, Aussa laughed maniacally as the distance between the two lessened. The horrified brunet to stare in fear at the nearing attack launched at her, frozen completely in shock, unable to move, just linger in her position and see what the out come would be. However, before the attack reached its target, a figure shaded by the light of the attack shielded Tea from its force.

"**ATEM NO!"** screamed Tea as she witnessed her beloved Pharaoh take the hit of the attack, falling to his knees as the attack disappeared.

"That was easy enough…" said Aussa as she gradually walked over to the distressed couple. "To bad it didn't last long enough huh girl?" asked Aussa menacingly. "Well… prepare yourself for even more heartache." said Aussa as she reached into the weakened Atem's chest, just as she did with others before, retrieving the glowing spherical form of his soul. The empty shell that was his body fell limp in Tea's arms, breaking the crystal eyed teen's heart. "At long last… the most powerful soul in the world is ours!"

"No please… **GIVE IT BACK!" **pleaded Tea, tears pouring down her face.

"Sorry… but no…. my queen wishes to have his soul… and I intend to give her what she wants." said Aussa placing her newly acquired soul in her pouch at her side with the others.

"Please… how can you be so heartless…" said Tea.

"Easy… and to prove it… I do believe I shall take your soul as well… you are such easy prey… no one to protect you and no way for you to defend yourself…." said Aussa as she turned towards the helpless girl.

Nearing Tea, a look of rage and malicious happiness in her eyes, Aussa reached, hoping to have found another suitable soul for her queen's army. However, as she was inches away, a sound from the nearby forest took her by surprise, the soft shuttering of leaves, evidence of the presence of another person.

"Who's there? I demand you show yourself at once." said Aussa clenching her staff.

Out of the forest appeared a familiar figure, though short in stature, he made up for it in kindness, well, at least he used to, Yugi, though there was something peculiar about him, he seemed more focused than he had been a few days ago and his skin had returned to its usual tone. In addition to the other changes, the look of rage that was once in his newly changed crimson eyes had returned to its natural kind violet hue. Though anger was still present in his eyes, it was directed at a different target, Aussa, who was equally surprised by his changed as Tea was.

"Chosen One… you commit treason against our queen… how dare you." said Aussa.

"How can I commit the crime of mutiny… if the only reason I was loyal to her was because of one of your tricks. You filled my head with lies, causing me to give in to the jealousy within my heart, but now that I know the truth… I will make sure you pay. And I should let you know… as long as I'm around… don't you dare lay a finger on Tea… or Atem… or any of my friends for that matter. I will make sure that you will never cause doubt and rage to arise against another's friends… ever again. " said Yugi, fist clenched in anger.

* * *

**Well… that's where I'm gonna leave it… sorry it took so long.. but you know.. the homework… anyway… I hope you like… at the end I was still kinda half-asleep.. so I hope it was descent.. please review.. and thank you for reading. **


	25. The Battle Pt 1

**I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

Crash, boom, blast, the many sounds of combat, in the battle between monster and hero waged on, neither side giving in, even though the side of the humans out numbered that of the monsters. The two winged monsters had been hitting the teens with attack after attack for quite some time now, be it Dark Witch's magic or Harpie Girl's agility and combat skills. Now the elemental warriors were in pursuit of the monsters, as well as the millennium item holders, and the non-magic possessing teens had been congregating in a type of circle in the middle, girls in the center, boys lining the circle, defending themselves against the monsters with large branches that had fallen from previous attacks. At the moment, a small group was chasing Harpie Girl, trying to hit her with their best attacks.

"**AQUA BLAST!" **screamed Aurora, an enormous ball of dark-blue glowing water shooting from her two cupped hands.

"**THUNDER STRIKE!" **screamed Sparks, fists clenched at her side, allowing the electricity she had generated to launch itself at the winged creature.

"**COME FORTH, EARL OF DEMISE! DESTROY THAT BLASTED HARPIE!"** screamed Bakura holding his glowing card in the air.

Mika created a violet hued spherical ball of energy in her hands, which pulsated every so often in tune with the light violet aura surrounding the girl, and quickly launched it at the fleeing creature.

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked Harpie Girl as she dodged the attacks with ease.

With her fast reflexes, Harpie Girl easily dodged the many attacks thrown at her, after another series of attacks, the harpy grew bored yet continued to fly, until she was stopped by a strong breeze, changing her flight pattern and causing her much confusion.

'**_What was that?'_** questioned the puzzled harpy.

Harpie Girl searched the sky for the source of the irregular wind patterns, trying to find some clue as to what cause her to loose control, finally setting violet eyes on a slightly glowing Kisara next to an equally glowing Mika floating above her.

'**_The moon and wind princesses… just what I needed.'_** thought Harpie Girl as she glared at the duo. **_'Who do they think they are…? I should…'_** a sudden smirk appears on her lips. **_'On the other hand… this could be fun.'_** thought the harpy as she flew full speed towards the two, surprising the royals.

As the winged beast rushed at the two, the shocked princesses tried to ready themselves for an attack, though they were too late, the harpy had reached them, sending a horrid shriek into there ears causing the two hovering teens to cover their ears in pain. Their reaction gave Harpie Girl the chance she needed, flying right up to the two spinning, almost like a tornado, she spun between the two, using her clawed talons to strike them. Hitting its mark, the two teens fell, Mika crashing into the ground creating a crater, and Kisara into a nearby tree.

"That should teach them…," said Harpie Girl.

* * *

On the other side of town Kaiba was awakened from his peaceful slumber, quickly sitting up in bed, beads of sweat poring down his grief-stricken face, head spinning for answers.

'**_What was that?'_** thought Kaiba, placing a shaky hand to his forehead, trying to massage the pain away.

The re-born priest was pleasuring in his rest, seeing as it was the first time in years he had received a decent amount of sleep, when a sudden surge of pain hit his back, accompanied by an unexpected migraine and an abrupt ache in his heart, something was wrong, he knew it was.

'**_Is this from my battle with Aknadin… or… is it something else?'_** thought the teen.

In an attempt to find answers, struggling out of bed Kaiba slowly made his way towards the side-table where he left his Millennium Rod, hoping the magical item could solve his problems. Clasping the golden rod in his hand, feeling the cold metal mix with the cool flow of magic, trying to sense what caused the disturbance of his sleep. Within a flash of light, visions of Kisara's torment in her battle with Harpie Girl flashed within his mind, bringing realization and worry to his already troubled soul. Somehow, their love for one another had forged a bond between them, a lot like his cousin and Tea's bond. A small gentle breeze brushed against his cheek, entering his room from the open window, though calming to most it only cause the young CEO to think of his injured love more.

"Kisara…" said Kaiba in desperation.

Grasping the handle of the metallic rod tighter, anger mixed with worry rushing through his veins, he was in no condition to be out and about, but he had to help. The life of the woman he loved hung in the balance, and nothing was going to stop him from protecting her, even if it meant risking his own life he did not care. Quickly changing out of his pajamas and into some jeans and a simple shirt, he rushed out his bedroom door Millennium Rod one-hand and car keys in the other.

* * *

Emotionless brown met rage filled violet, both waiting for the other to make the first move in this stand off, with a worried Tea watching in the background, an unconscious Atem resting in her lap. The blusterous winds blew, causing the calm waters of the lake to stir; still the two did not budge, except for the evil smirk that suddenly appeared on Aussa's face followed shortly by a laugh of pure evil bliss, causing the two conscious teens to question what little, if any, sanity of the brunet monster.

"I fail to see what's so funny." said Yugi glaring at the female monster in disgust.

"Haha… just the fact that you actually believe that you… the former host of the Pharaoh… the so called "Chosen One"… not to mention the smallest… weakest.. Most pathetic member of your little ill band of heroes…. Can defeat me… its so hilarious." said Aussa still laughing at what she said.

Though her enjoyment was short lived because above her own laughter, she heard the laughter of someone else, someone with kind violet eyes who now smirked at her, mocking her.

"Grr…. Now what?" asked an annoyed Aussa.

"Hehe… its just I never expected you to judge by appearances." said Yugi hands resting in his pockets.

"What?" questioned a shocked Aussa as the spiky haired teen pulled a card from his pocket.

"**SILENT SWORDSMAN! COME FORTH!"** said Yugi, holding the glowing card. **"DESTROY THAT MONSTER!"** commanded Yugi in rage, earning a glare from the brown-eyed monster.

Though Aussa tried to block the sword-wielding monster, he pushed through her defenses slashing her with his sword right in the center, causing a blood-curdling scream to escape her lips. Collapsing to her knees struggling to both breath and stand, coughing to try to rid herself from whatever was obstructing her breathing. After one final cough followed by a trickle of blood dripping down the side of her mouth, lifting her head to smirk maliciously at her opponent, wiping the blood from her mouth as she stood. Causing the swordsman to tense-up, placing himself between the crazed opposing monster and his master.

"Haha… you pathetic little runt… I have to say… you do have spunk… and you just don't give up… And that attack.. so unexpected… though.. not very effective." said Aussa smirking at the teens.

Quickly launching herself at the star-headed teen taking him by surprise, twirling her staff causing it to glow slightly, knocking the violet-eyed teen into the cold wild waters of the lake, then using her newly acquired powers over ice to freeze over the waters, giving the spiky-headed teen no where to go. His monster with sword in hand, began to beat the icy sheet separating he from his master. Though Aussa had other plans, without a master to command him, the swordsman was like a lost puppy, sitting prey for a predator to pounce on. Using a combined attack created from the three elemental powers she had collected forming a ball of light, shooting it at the lost monster, striking him in the chest with such force, destroying him in a flash. Content with her victory, Aussa turned to leave and join her comrades in the victory over their enemies, only to receive a sudden blow to the head knocking her to the ground mainly from shock than pain, her pouch falling as she did.

'**_Ow… what hit me…' _**thought Aussa as she massaged the back of her head.

As she turned to see her attacker she noticed that her soul pouch was no longer on her person, only shocked to see her attacker was not male as she had anticipated. Beside her a large tree branch, no doubt the source of her headache, and running as fast as she could, with her soul pouch in hand, Tea, heading straight for Atem.

'**_That little brat…'_** thought Aussa rising, hand placed on her head, rushing as quickly as she could in her state, to reach the brunet girl before she could return the Pharaoh's soul to his body.

"**YOU GET BACK HERE!!!"** screamed Aussa, as if Tea would listen.

Not listening to Aussa's command, Tea continued to run, believing that soon she could look into the red-violet eyes of her love once again.

'**_Don't worry Atem…. I'm coming.'_** thought Tea as she ran, now only a few inches from the fallen pharaoh.

Reaching down, a sphere of light clenched in her hands, she placed the glowing ball as close as she could to Atem, which was soon absorbed into his body, back where it belonged.

'**_NO!!!'_** thought Aussa eyes widening in fear.

His pale skin returning to its tanned hue, breathing returning to its normal state, and eyes fluttering slightly, fighting unconsciousness struggling to awaken again. Slowly, tired re-violet eyes opened, blinking to adjust his eyes again to the light of the sun. Grunting in pain from the stiffness of being still for so long, turning his head to look into the relieved ocean-blue eyes of his love.

"Tea?" asked Atem in a soft tone due to his dry throat.

He had expected her to reply, but that would not be enough to show her true emotions at the time, rushing into his arms the teen embraced the one person she held so dear, tears freely flowing from her kind eyes.

"Oh Atem… I was so worried… worried I would never see you again… you don't know how relieved I am…" said Tea still hold strong to her dearest.

Their reunion was short lived due to the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat from behind, causing the two to glare in anger.

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion… no matter how… "cute"… and… "romantic"… it may be… Oh… and must I remind you that your little friend Yugi is still trapped in a frozen lake?" said Aussa using her staff to gesture as she spoke.

The couple looked at each other for a moment, only to nod to each other a few minutes later as if in agreement, Tea quickly ran towards the frozen waters edge, while Atem remained.

"What's this... sending your little girlfriend away… worried about her getting hurt?" mocked Aussa.

"No… she'll be taking care of my brother… while I deal with you." said Atem.

"Oh?" said Aussa.

"Yes… and believe me…. I'll make you pay for endangering the lives of the ones I care about." said Atem glaring down Aussa.

* * *

**So… I finally updated… I'm sorry it took so long… I have a lot of school issues to deal with… anyway… I'll really try to update sooner this time…. Hopefully I won't have anything to delay this any further… again… I apologize for the delay… I'll try to update soon…. Thank you for reading and reviewing…. **


	26. The Battle Pt 2

**Sorry if this took too long…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five Millennia since the Evil Ones destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

Not bothering to follow any of the traffic laws, Kaiba sped down the streets of Domino towards the city park, Millennium Rod resting in the passenger seat. 

'_**Please… just let me get there before it's too late.'** _begged Kaiba mentally as he sped by the Museum barely missing a pedestrian. **_'Moron… didn't you see the light was green…'

* * *

_**

"**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL COME FORTH!"** said Atem, holding his glowing card until the blond magician printed upon it appeared. **"ATTACK!"**

The magician charged at the charmer taking the female monster by surprise.

"You little witch." said Aussa, shooting a beam of light at the female magician, who dodged the attack with ease.

'**_I hope Tea can get to Yugi in time… please… just hold on.'_** thought Atem as he concentrated on the battle.

* * *

"Hold on Yugi… I'm coming!" said Tea, using the sharp end of a broken tree branch as a type of ice pick. 

Blue eyes frantically watching the ice, keeping her eyes on the small shadowy figure underneath the frozen sheet.

'**_I've just gotta keep trying…'_** thought Tea, as the wooden pick began to break through the ice.

* * *

Light flashed form the tip of the spear, slightly blinding the teens, forcing them to shield their eyes only to find after un-shielding them their target, the Dark Witch, had vanished from sight. 

"Looking for me?" cooed a voice from behind.

The teens turned to see the voices owner, Dark Witch twirling her spear, creating another ball of light automatically shooting it at the un-expecting teens, in an attempt to shield themselves from the attack the teens used their power.

"**IVY WALL!"** said Flora, creating a wall of vines surrounding she and her friends, which was soon destroyed as soon as the attack hit, forcing the emerald haired teen to fall to her knees in exhaustion back in her normal clothes.

"**FLORA!" **screamed her companions in concern.

"I'm alright… just a little tired…. I just need to… regain my strength." said Flora between breathes of exhaustion.

"You sure?" questioned Flannery, receiving a nod.

"Aw… worried about your little friend? How sweet…" mocked Dark Witch soaring above the group of teens.

"**STOP-IT!"** screamed Flannery in frustration. Closing her scarlet eyes Flannery clasped her hands together, a faint red aura surrounding her; small flames began to grow at her feet slowly becoming larger by the second, when the flames could grow no more her eyes flashed open, spreading her arms wide allowing the flames she created consume her enemy. "**PHOENIX WAVE!"**

Just as the flames were about to make contact, Dark Witch spread her wings wide, welcoming the attack with open arms. As the flames collided with the witch a large blast of smoke enveloped the surrounding area, shrouding everything in smog. Using her most powerful attack, Flannery had used what was left of her energy forcing her to de-transform and collapse on her knees huffing in exhaustion.

"**FLANNERY?!?"** screamed a worried Ryou, running to the fallen girls side. "Flannery… are you alright?" asked Ryou, receiving a nod from the ginger-head teen.

"So… is she gone?" asked a hopeful Kira.

"**AHAHA!** Did you fools really think you could be rid of me so easily?"

The teens searched for the source of the voice, worrying of the answer they would receive, but as the smoke cleared the teens saw their suspicions to be true. There floated Dark Witch still shielding herself with her dark wings covering her from head-to-toe, creating a type of force field. Straightening her wings, Dark Witch twirled her spear in a boasting sort of way, finishing off by pointing at the still shocked teens with the pointed weapon.

"You actually thought that would affect me?" asked the raven-haired sorceress, flipping her hair with one hand as if mocking them. The spear began to glow a faint light, which quickly grew larger and brighter creating a large glowing sphere at the tip of the spear.

"Now that you've finished…. I do believe it's my turn now." said Dark Witch, launching the sphere at the teens.

* * *

(AN/ Now before I know that I said that the other guys (Joey, Tristan, Marik, etc.)… the boys were defending the girls against something… but I never said what… for that I am sorry…. It was like 3:00 a.m. when I wrote the chapter and I was tired… again… I am sorry… the important thing now is I shall explain now…) 

"Where is it?" questioned a worried Mokuba turning head from left to right in search.

"I don't know… I don't even know what it is…. So how could I know?" asked an angered Joey clutching his "weapon" –cough-treebranch-cough-.

"Sorry… don't bite my head off… it was just a question…" said Mokuba.

While the boys were busy bickering with one another, a shadowed figure darted in circles around them, swiping its clawed hands at the shield of boys, scratching their arms causing both pain and forcing a little blood to spill from the wounds.

"**There it is again!"** screamed Rebecca in a panic.

"What is that thing?!" questioned Serenity.

"Not sure… but I sense its dark… I may have lost my power… but I can still sense something in connection with my element." said Brit glaring at the surrounding shadows.

While searching the shadows, the teens saw their friends who were in no better shape than they were. Aurora, Bakura, and Sparks were still trying to catch the swift moving Harpie Girl, Mika was laying in a crater unconscious scratched and bruised, and Kisara was slumped against a tree also scratched and bruised trying her best to fight to remain conscious. Flannery and Flora were laying on the ground unconscious scratched and bruised like the others and Kira and Ryou were trying their best to keep Dark Witch busy until help, from whom they did not care, would arrive soon. Though Ryou's light monsters and Kira's solar attacks would not last too long. Leaving the non-magic wielding teens alone to defend themselves from whatever it was that was attacking them, and hope that they could defeat it, before it destroyed them. A flash of dark crimson caught their eye.

"There it is!" screamed Tristan, hurling his stick at the beast hitting it forcing it to stop.

The creature was hideous, a living shadow of a deep crimson hue with dark violet-clawed arms, and anyone with knowledge of duel monsters would be able to name it with ease.

"Fear from the Dark!" screamed Marik in recognition.

For some reason the crimson creature remained still, as if paralyzed, probably just a bit dazed from Tristan's surprise attack with the stick.

"Well… now that we've established what it is… what do we do? Holograms won't work.. and, if I'm right… no one here has magic.. and the only people with magic are either fighting or are unconscious. So…. We're pretty much doomed." said Duke.

"Way to stay positive Duke." said Marik sarcastically.

"Yeah… at least we got the thing to sit still for a while." said Joey.

"Thanks to me… and I say we rush the thing.. that should take care of it." said Tristan.

"And what? Hit it over the head with sticks until it just gets bored of our sad attempt and leaves?" asked Brit who sweat-dropped when she noticed the guys carefully making their way over to the monster.

"Easy… almost there…. **NOW!!"** directed Joey as he and the other males of the group began clobbering the creature with sticks, which only woke it and made it angrier than it already was.

Seeing the angered creature rise the girls ran to the nearby trees leaving the boys to deal with the mess, which they started in the first place. Not knowing of what else to do, the boys continued to beet the beast repeatedly with their sticks, causing the throbbing vein at the side of the monsters head to move faster. Until finally it couldn't take it anymore, using its long violet arms, it knocked the annoying boys into the trees the girls were hiding.

"**DUKE?!**" screamed Glacia rushing to the front of the tree.

"If you ask me it serves them right… hitting the thing with sticks… what were they thinking…" said Brit.

"Um… sis… can we talk about "the stupidity of men" some other time… we're still under attack!" said Whitney pointing in insane happiness at the crimson beast rushing towards them.

Time stood still as the living shadow rushed at the teens, fear rising within them with every second that passed. When the creature was merely inches away, capable of slashing at the helpless adolescences with its deadly claws, it simply vanished, shattered into pieces already getting scattered by the wind.

"Um… what just happened?" questioned Serenity.

As if answering her question a shadowy figure dressed in a long dark cloak, only allowing its glowing blue arms to remain visible, with a long silver sword stepped out of the shadows, it was obvious that this thing was not human. The teens were about to thank whatever it was hoping that it was a friend, when a red sports car drove up behind it, slightly blinding the gang with its lights. Though the creature and the car themselves caught them by surprise nothing shocked them more than seeing someone they knew stepping out of the driver side door.

"**SETO!"** screamed Mokuba running, both shocked and happy to see his brother, giving his brother a tight hug as he reached him. "What are you doing here Seto… you should be in bed… you still need to recover." said Mokuba worriedly looking up at his brother.

"I'm fine… and it's a good thing I did come. What were you all thinking, taking on a shadow creature by yourselves." said Kaiba, voice filled with disappointment.

"Ah… we coulda handled that thing without ya help." said Joey crossing his arms in protest.

"Um…. Maybe instead of fighting each other… we can help the others…" said Rebecca, pointing to the few remaining teens fighting the two air-born monsters.

The teens gave the blond a look that said "why didn't I think of that?" and quickly ran to aid their friends.

* * *

"**Doomcaliber Knight, bring that harpie down!!"** ordered Bakura. 

"**TSUNAMI CRASH!**" cried Aurora, launching a wall of water at the flying pest.

"**THUNDER BOMB!"** cried Sparks throwing a ball of electricity.

The two elemental attacks hit at the same time causing water to mix with electricity, and as we know, water conducts electricity doubling the attack leaving the pink-feathered monster a bit singed and smoky. The previous attacks had weakened the blond so much that when the un-dead knight hit her with an attack, she automatically fell to the earth bellow, creating a crater when she landed. The two female teen collapsed on the ground barley conscious huffing in fatigue, with Bakura stand close by watching the crater, as if something else was supposed to happen. A talon-like hand grasped the edge of the crater, using the wall as support to assist its owner in regaining her balance. Harpie Girl rose from the crater, blond hair a mess, pink-feathered wings flustered, and an evil glare on her dirt-smudged face.

"I can take your attacks… but don't you ever… **EVER**... **RUIN MY HAIR!!**" screamed the angered harpie, launching herself at the weakened teens with a shriek.

She neared the fallen teens, anger boiling within her with each passing second. Literally, inches away from her targets, Harpie Girl flew faster hoping to claim vengeance quicker, only to ram face-first into some type of stone slab that appeared out of no where, which surprised both she and the teens. Suddenly the slab began to glow a bright golden light, shocking the blond monster even more. As the light pulsated, it seemed to pull the harpie closer and closer to it like a magnet would do to metal, until finally she was yet again face-to-face (if stone had a face) with the slab. With one final flash, along with an ear-splitting shriek, the Harpie disappeared, the teens made there way to the front of the slab in search of a clue to the fate of their foe, only to find nothingness, and a carving of Harpie Girl on the still glowing stone.

"About time you got here Priest." said Bakura with a smirk still staring at the stone, confusing the girls.

"Hey… at least I came." said Kaiba arms crossed with the still glowing Millennium Rod in one hand, followed by the others.

Bakura and the girls examined the members of their group to witness the damage placed upon them, Ryou, who was slightly bruised and scratched, was carrying an unconscious Flannery on his back. Marik, with a few scratches on his arms was helping Flora walk, who was bruised like Ryou. Joey, Tristan, and Duke, who like Marik were scratched by something, were trying to pull another stone slab, which appeared to have Dark Witch carved on it, next to the other. The non-magic possessing girls were trying to give medical aid to the other fallen girls, along with a bruised Kira who was using her magic to heal them. His deep indigo eyes finally landing on the brunet priest, who now was by Kisara's side cupping her porcelain face in his hand. They seemed to be carrying on a conversation, something about "why are you out of bed?" and "your safety is more important to me than my own life." His eyes moved to the navy-haired girl to his left, her tanned skin somewhat scratched from the recent battle, thoughts raced through his head. Unexpectedly, the snow-haired youth felt his face grow warm and his stomach turned, he knew what this feeling was and yet he did not, the reformed thief could not help but smile, maybe the Priest and himself were more alike than he had realized.

* * *

"**GIVE IT UP PHARAOH YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" **proclaimed Aussa shooting rays of light from her staff at both the Dark Magician Girl and Atem, who barely dodged the attacks. 

"**WE SHALL SEE! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL STRIKE NOW WITH DARK MAGIC ATTACK!**" ordered Atem pointing at the earth charmer.

The female magician only complied, twirling her little spiral-ended staff finally pointing it at the brunet monster, sending a large blast of pink light. Aussa was consumed in the rose hued beam, her shadowy form still visible from within the attack, sadly, when the beam lost its strength Aussa remained, an evil smirk mockingly plastered on her face.

"Was that really the best you could do?" mocked Aussa.

Atem was shocked. **_'How could she have survived that? She's only supposed to have 500 attack points… so how can be this strong... unless…'_** thought Atem glaring.

"Humph… by the look on your face I'm guessing that you finally figured it out… every elemental power I've stolen, every soul I've captured, they all help increase my attack power… your pitiful monsters aren't strong enough to even scratch me." said Aussa running a hand through her brunet hair.

'**_This can't be it… there has to be a way to defeat her…' _**thought Atem.

'**_Well if one monster isn't strong enough… how about two…'_** said the mental voice invading his thoughts, taking him by surprise.

"Yugi?" asked Atem.

"Who were you expecting?" said Yugi soaked from his dip in the lake, with Tea following from behind. "So you ready to take down a monster?" asked Yugi, receiving a nod.

"What do you foolish mortals think you're doing now?" questioned Aussa twirling her staff in boredom.

"This… **SILENT MAGICIAN COME FORTH!**" said Yugi holding his glowing card in the air. "**HELP DARK MAGICIAN GIRL DESTROY THAT MONSTER!**" said Yugi pointing at Aussa.

The two magicians rushed towards the charmer staffs raised high and prepared for battle.

"You think your puny magicians stand a chance against me… ha… this is going to be fun." said Aussa shooting a beam of light from her staff at the opposing monsters.

However, what she did not expect was that the two magicians would launch their own attacks to counter her own. Dark Magician Girl's pink and Silent Magician's white rays of light combined to form a beam equal in size to that of Aussa's. The two collided, neither giving up, both wanting to be superior than the other, but in the end, the pink and white column of light won, pressing through the darker one. This shocked Aussa, her eyes growing wide doubling in size as the beam neared her, impossible, how could two such feeble opponents such as these defeat her. The shaft of light hit her dead center, knocking most of the wind out of her, forcing her to gasp for breath, burning her throat with each passing breath, causing more pain infliction in the glasses wearing monster. As quickly as the attack hit, it dissipated, leaving Aussa stumbling, trying to regain her footing, and failing badly, though her footing wasn't all she worried about, remaining in the land of the living was her only concern. Using her staff as a crutch, she used her remaining strength to hobble towards the teens, glaring at them the whole way.

"This is far from over Pharaoh." said Aussa in a raspy voice. "You may have defeated me… but others will come… and then… you will have to face our Queen… and there is no way you can defeat her…" finished Aussa beginning to slump against her staff, loosing her battle with death.

"It's over Aussa… hand over the staff… you no longer have a need for the powers you have stolen." said Atem.

"I may not… but someone else does…" said Aussa, lifting her staff in the air.

All of a sudden, a streak of blue zoomed by, snatching the staff as it passed.

"What was that?" asked Tea, looking off into the direction of the blue thing.

"I don't know… but whatever it was…. it's gone now…" said Yugi.

"As is Aussa and her staff…" said Atem, watching Aussa begin to fade from existence.

* * *

All of the injured teens had bandaged their wounds and all unconscious teens were now awake, and the entire group were in the process of finding Atem and Tea, apparently, Kaiba had some of his employees to take the tablets back to headquarters so that they could be looked after while they were away. 

"Bakura… you sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Flora.

"Hey… who's the one with the Millennium Ring here? Trust me… I can sense the Millennium Puzzle nearby…. And I believe the Puzzle Pendant as well…. We're almost there." said Bakura.

"I just hope we get to my brother before it's to late." said Kira.

"Don't worry… we will." said Mika comforting her sister.

* * *

The three remained silent… but the silence did not last to long…. 

"Atem…. I'm sorry… I should have never listened to those monsters…. I guess I just let them get into my head… I know that this is asking a lot…. But… can you forgive me?" said Yugi on the verge of tears.

Silence greeted him for a time, with head hung low; the spiky-headed teen expected the worst, that is, until he felt the touch of a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning his gaze upward to see the kind forgiving eyes of the young ruler he thought and knew of as his brother.

"How can I not forgive you… it is human nature to make mistakes… and you are well aware of the many I have made… let's just call it even." said Atem in a kind voice, smiling at his little brother.

Overfilled with joy, the tri-haired teen began to cry tears of joy as he hugged his brother, thankful of how forgiving he was. After a moment, the two separated, and silence fell again.

"Yugi?" said Tea.

"Yes?" replied Yugi.

"Why did you come back now? What did it take to help you see the light?" asked Tea.

"It was when I overheard the monsters talking about you and Atem… Harpie Girl said that she saw you and Atem… together… you were… kissing… I don't know why… but… that helped me to see that… I was wrong in what I was doing… and even now… I can't really explain it. I guess… inside I was so happy for you guys that… that happiness overpowered the darkness controlling me." said Yugi.

"So… you're ok with this?" asked Atem, a bit surprised, he knew Yugi had a huge crush on Tea for the longest time.

"I'm fine… I'm just glad you're both happy." said Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi." said Atem kindly smiling.

"But Yugi…. If it's possible… can you keep this a secret… we don't really want the guys to know… not yet." said Tea, receiving a nod. "Thank you"

Silence

"Well… I'm gonna go try to find the others… be right back." said Yugi, leaving the two alone.

Silence

Suddenly a hand grasped hers forcing her to look into the owner's deep red-violet eyes, as blush began to form on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're alright… you were so brave today." said Atem in a soft tone, causing the azure-eyed teen to blush to deepen.

"It was nothing… I only did what I had to." said Tea, face red.

"I just wish our evening didn't have to be ruined by those monsters… I thought that we were actually having an enjoyable time." said Atem, pulling the brunet closer.

"Yeah… well… there's always tomorrow… or the next day… or the one after that…. As long as we're together… I'm fine." said Tea, hugging him leaning her head against Atem's chest. The sound of his beating heart synchronized with her own.

She lifted her head, wanting to gaze once more into those deep eyes that she loved so much, so full of wisdom, love, devotion, and other such emotions, her face grew warm again. Their faces grew closer, their eyes closing, their hearts aching….

"**YEAH… THEY'RE RIGHT THIS WAY!**" they heard Yugi scream as a warning.

The two separated before the others came, otherwise their secret relationship, would no longer be a secret. The two smiled, how lucky they were, the ones who did know of them accepted them with open arms (we're not counting Tea's dad at the moment). They would tell the others… soon.

"Yuge… why are ya screamin… we're right here.."

* * *

"So… those three fools are gone?" asked a voice from the shadows. 

"Yes my Queen." said Witch's Apprentice.

"And what of the Chosen One?" asked the Queen.

"Returned to the side of the Pharaoh." replied the witch in training.

"And the elemental powers Aussa stole?" questioned the Queen.

"In my possession my Queen, I retrieved it as Aussa was destroyed, I was merely awaiting your order for it." said Witch's Apprentice handing the staff to the shadowed queen.

"Now that those fools have failed me… I do not have many options left." said the queen pondering her options in her head. "Hum… I think I have the perfect plan… and I'm sure… the Pharaoh, his friends, and his little girlfriend will never see it coming." said the Queen, her ruby eyes glowing in the shadows.

* * *

**Alright to make up for my taking so long… I have written the longest chapter I have ever written… I hope you like it…. Please review… I have yet to receive a review for my latest chapter… I need these reviews to tell me if there is anything I need to work on…. Anyway… I hope that you liked it… I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible…. Thank you for reading and reviewing…. **


	27. School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

Darkness… gloomy shadows everywhere…. 

Visions flashed…. A village burning in unnatural flames, a sinister looking girl with crimson eyes, her magenta locks flowing in the wind, and a band of hooded females…..

…..Fear filled azure eyes flashed open, awoken from her horrid nightmare, Tea quickly rose from bed, massaging her head with both hands, still quivering from the dream, to try to rid herself of the shock.

'**_That dream again….'_** thought Tea trembling slightly in fear.

"**TEA GET-UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!**" screamed Mrs. Gardner from the kitchen downstairs, bringing Tea out of her own thoughts.

"**NOT AGAIN!!!**" screamed Tea.

The brunet teen rushed round her room, trying to change into her uniform, brush her teeth, fix her hair, put her shoes on, grab her backpack, find her homework, all at the same time, which is very difficult. Quickly running out her room towards the stairs, her backpack half on and her brown locks half brushed, only to trip on an overturned rug as she reached the stairs, landing with a thud, twitching at the base of the stairs.

'**_This just isn't my day…'_** thought Tea.

"**TEA! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!**" screamed Mrs. Gardner, bringing Tea out of her daze.

"**OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!**" screamed Tea making a dash to the door.

* * *

The bell had just rung, and every student was in the seats, everyone but a certain brunet girl…. 

"Alright everyone… get out your history books and turn to page 120." said Mrs. Tina, though her students complied, they could not help but groan while doing it.

While the rest of the class was focusing on their work, a certain red-violet eyed teen continued to stare out the window.

'**_Atem… what's wrong?'_** Yugi asked mentally.

'**_It's not like Tea to be late… where is she?'_** replied Atem.

'**_Don't worry… I'm sure she's fine… she probably just slept in again.'_** said Yugi.

'**_I hope you're right.'_** replied Atem.

"Mr. _Mutou_ … would you take out your book like the others and pay attention please." said Mrs. Tina, sending a disappointed look at her son, causing him to blush as he took out his book.

'**_My son the daydreamer…'_** thought Mrs. Tina shaking her head with a smile.

"Oh… I almost forgot… I heard we will be getting a new student today." said Mrs. Tina, causing her students to break out into a series of questions such as, "is it a boy or girl?"… "What is he/she like?"… and other such questions. "Enough…. she will be arriving soon… so... lets all get back to work… now… Mr. Wheeler… would you start us of by reading the first paragraph of this section…" said Mrs. Tina, making the blond cringe and groan.

* * *

Tea ran through the halls, good thing for her that the hall monitor was nowhere to be seen, trying to make it to her classroom. Passing room after room, each door closed, it was obvious that school already started, meaning Tea was in big trouble, the very thought of the detention she would have to serve made her cringe. Almost there, just one more corner, the principle walking in the opposite direction caught her eye, but that did not matter, all that mattered was getting to class. She ran towards the door, hoping that there was some chance that Mrs. Tina would be lenient with her punishment, why did she have to sleep in, was there anyway that today could get worse.

* * *

"Ok everyone… this is" began Mrs. Tina until she was interrupted by the door being slammed open and the sight of swirly-eyed Tea on the floor panting, no doubt from the run, making everyone in the room to sweat-drop. "Glad you could join us Miss Gardner… please take your seat I was just about to introduce the class to our new student." said Mrs. Tina, causing Tea's already present blush to deepen as she took the embarrassing walk to her seat. 

-clears throat- "As I was saying…. This is Joan, she will be joining our class, and I want all of you to treat her with kindness and respect, no bullying or anything of that such manner… Joan… please take the empty seat by the door… now… let us continue with our lesson." said Mrs. Tina, turning her back to her students as she began to write on the chalkboard.

The girl looked normal enough, normal pink Domino High girls' uniform, normal shoulder length hair, the only thing different about her was the fact that both her hair and eyes were pink.

'**_She seems normal enough…' _**thought Tea, though there was something about her that just made her feel uneasy.

* * *

"… And that concludes our lesson for today…. Now we have about … three minutes until lunch…. So feel free to occupy yourselves until the bell rings…" said Mrs. Tina, retreating to her desk to finish the book she had been reading before class started. 

Those three minutes were filled with mindless chitchat, which made the disguised queen happy that she had her book to shield herself from the brainless ramblings of today's teens, finally getting relief when the bell releasing them to lunch rang did she finally find silence as they stampeded out of her classroom.

-sigh- "Peace at last." said Mrs. Tina, continuing to read her book.

* * *

Nothing is scarier than a high school cafeteria, not only mobs of teens, mobs of hungry teens, and in this treacherous environment, Tea and Kisara tried to navigate themselves. After all that has happened, Kisara and Tea found that they had much in common and had become fast friends, and seeing as they were teenage girls, their conversations rotated around certain subjects. 

"So… you haven't told me what happened on your date… you know… other than the monster attacks." said Kisara, trying to balance her tray of food and travel through the cafeteria without bumping into someone.

"Kisara… just because you're my best female friend doesn't mean that I'm gonna tell you everything… you don't tell me everything between you and Kaiba." replied Tea, also trying to balance her tray.

"Well… that's different… Seto and I are no longer a secret, meaning I could tell anyone, it would mean nothing… where as you and Atem are still confidential… I'm the only one you can tell, making it much more exclusive." said Kisara making a point.

"Sometimes I think you should be a lawyer the way you talk." said Tea changing the subject.

The two teens found their friends seated a group of tables at the far end of the room, everyone had already gotten their food and they were the only ones who had not. Everything seemed normal, Joey was stuffing his face, a few of their friends were chatting, Kaiba had brought work to school again, as usual, and the group of girls that sat at the table across from theirs were gawking at Atem again, making the vein at the side of Tea's head to pound. The teen could not help but grow angry, those girls were drooling over her boyfriend, and she felt herself begin to shake as the rage within her grew.

"Keep your cool… don't want to give away your secret do you?" said Kisara, snapping the brunet out of her trance.

"I know…. It's just… How would you feel if they did that to Kaiba?" asked Tea still glaring at the group of blonds.

"Well that's simple… I would wait till after school then use my power over wind to blow them into the next town." said Kisara with a smile as she and Tea sat down, next to their boyfriends of course.

"Hehe… remind me never to make you mad." said Tea with a smile making her friend laugh.

While the teens were enjoying their lunch, a redheaded woman adorned in blue was standing in a shadowed region of the cafeteria, in her hands a pouch. As time passed and more teens sat, the redheaded woman grew more restless, and as a group of students that passed, she dropped a glowing sphere to the ground and muttered words under her breath as the shadows around her seemed to grow.

"So… why did it take you so long to get to school?" asked Atem, slightly worried.

"Oh nothing really, my alarm broke, my mom waited until last minute to try to wake me, and this stupid nightmare I've been having kept me up most of the night." said Tea matter of factly.

"Nightmare… What" began Atem, until one of the most annoying and frightening things ever interrupted him.

"Hi Atem." said a girl from the table across from theirs'.

"Hello?" replied Atem, a bit scared.

"How are you?" asked another.

"Enjoying your lunch?" asked another.

Now I am not going to go on and on with this, just now that they would not stop asking questions, anyway, as they continued the vein that was pounding at the side of Tea's head continued to pound faster and faster until…

"**WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY AND STOP BUGGING HIM!**" screamed Tea, attracting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, replacing the anger with embarrassment.

"Smooth…" muttered Kisara to her friend, who was covering her face with both hands.

* * *

The girls decided to leave, one, because their lunches were getting cold, and Atem's psycho friend was freaking them out, spreading both peace and confusion throughout the table. 

"Why does Atem get all the girls?" questioned Joey with his mouth full, a piece of…. something… still sticking out of his mouth, making everyone at the table sweat drop.

"I don't know…" replied Marik with a laugh, making everyone else join in.

* * *

"Who does that Tea chick think she is…" said one of the girls from before.

"I don't know… by the way she's acting you'd think she was his girlfriend or something…" said another with a laugh, giving the others initiative to join in.

"Yeah like that would ever happen… like he would pick her over girls like us…" said one.

"Yeah… girlfriend… more like obsessed stalker." replied another.

As the girls continued to laugh and walk away, they did not notice the slithering shadow behind them, only one seemed to hear something, no matter how faint.

"Hey… did anyone hear that?" asked one.

"Hear what?" replied another.

Though she did not have time to reply, because just as she opened her mouth, a beast appearing to be made up of silvery mist leaped out of the shadows and roared at the frightened teens, making them scream.

"What is that thing?!" said one.

The shadow creature gave them no time to answer, for in the time it takes to blink, it launched itself at one of the girls and actually passing right through her, a glowing sphere in its mouth. The girl collapse, the look of fear and surprise still present on her now soulless face, giving her friends another reason to scream in horror as they ran, causing panic to spread throughout the cafeteria.

* * *

Now Yugi and the others had heard the girls scream first, seeing as they were just at their table, and had already taken the initiative to hide behind an overturned table, in hopes that whatever it was did not see them. 

"Woh… what is that?" asked Tristan, eyeing the misty monster, which was at the moment fazing through more and more teens collecting more and more souls.

"Looks like Soul Tiger… it's and earth type monster with no attack points." replied Kaiba.

"Who cares what it is how do we beat it?" asked Glacia.

"And not loose our souls in the process." added Duke.

"This may be difficult, it can pass through anything… making our attacks pretty much useless." said Bakura glaring at the ghostly tiger.

"But there's gotta be some way to beat that thing… we can't just sit here and watch it take out our classmate one by one." said Flora.

"There may be… but we just don't know what it is yet… and we can't just rush in without a plan." said Ryou in defeat.

"But we have to do something! And I for one am not gonna sit here and let that thing make a meal out of all these innocent people." said Sparks charging in, already transformed into her warriors garb.

"Sparks! It's to dangerous!" screamed Aurora.

* * *

The navy-haired teens warning fell on deaf ears as the blond continued to by pass her fallen classmates, each with the same soulless look on them, in order to reach the beast that caused all the trouble in the first place. 

"Here kitty-kitty." taunted Sparks, cracking her knuckles in preparation for an attack.

This seemed to anger the ghostly tiger, because it abruptly turned to Sparks and growled its soulless crimson eyes filled with rage as it charged ready to steal her soul.

"Not today..." muttered Sparks glaring at the beast.

Bringing her hands together to collect enough electricity to produce an efficient attack. As the electric waves, pulsating between them grew her hands spread further apart, a ball of pure electricity forming between them. She was running out of time, the tiger grew closer and her attack still needed time to grow, maybe her rash judgment would finally mean her undoing, she closed her eyes tighter, hoping that with the more force and energy she applied to her attack, the faster it would form.

"Almost there…. Just a little bit more…" muttered Spark, the tiger merely inches from her.

* * *

"What is she doing?! Why isn't she launching her attack yet?" questioned Joey. 

"It needs time to form… the longer she waits… the more powerful the attack... but… the longer she waits the more at risk she is." said Yugi.

Silence

"We just can't sit here and watch her loose her soul… we have to do something." said Flannery.

"There's nothing we do… it's too late." said Bakura.

"It's never too late… come on… we have to help her!" exclaimed Flora as she and the other elemental warriors leapt into action, quickly transforming to aid their friend, though they only had seconds to react.

* * *

'**_Almost… just a bit more… please… please… charge faster!'_** pleaded Sparks mentally as the tiger leapt at her. 

Time seemed to pass slower than usual, the tiger growing closer, her friends rushing to help her, and her spherical electric attack nowhere near adequate size, this was it, it was over. A single tear slid down her face, what was she thinking, jumping into action without planning ahead, how could she be so stupid. Closing her eyes for her inevitable demise, her friends screaming her name echoing in her ear, this truly was the end. She waited, and waited, but nothing came, no horrific scream, no agonizing pain, no sign at all that she had lost her soul, what happened. Opening her golden eyes she saw something that shocked her, there was the soul tiger frozen in mid-air, barley not touching her face, a pink glow surrounding it. The misty cat flashed one final blast of pink light until it disappeared into nothingness, leaving a shell-shocked Sparks to stand there non-moving, eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Sparks… you ok?" asked Joey, who along with everyone else had decided to run up.

"Y-Yeah…" said Sparks, her voice quivering.

"What happened… was that your attack?" asked Duke.

"N-No…" said Sparks.

"Then who…" muttered Tea.

-clears throat- "I think I can clear that up for you" said a female voice from behind.

The teens turned to see a girl, her face hidden in the shadows of the dark cafeteria, adorn in the others warrior garb, the only difference was the cloth was pink, as was the aura that surrounded her.

"Who are you?" asked Atem.

"You already know me." was all the voice said.

The mysterious girl stepped out of the shadows, her soft-pink eyes and pale face framed by rose hued shoulder-length locks revealed, and hanging from her neck a glowing pink crystal.

* * *

**So…. What did you think? Did you love it… did you hate it…. Neutral? I'm sorry it was a bit short...Whatever your view… please tell me in your reviews. Thank you for reading and reviewing….. **


	28. A Look Into the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

**"WAIT! AINT YOU THAT NEW CHICK JOAN?!"** exclaimed Joey pointing at the pink-haired teen. 

The teens were in total shock standing before them was the new girl who had just started attending Domino High, they knew that they would have to find the last warrior; they just did not expect to find her so soon, and what were the chances that this soft spoken new student would be the one they were looking for.

"I know… it's kinda a shock… but… you think we can talk about this somewhere… private?" asked the blushing teen.

The school cafeteria, though empty was in ruin, no doubt the teachers would release the students early due to the monster attacks, so the teens saw no harm in leaving early.

* * *

They were now in the café, the girls had de-transformed, and all were present, except the junior high members who were still in school seeing as their school was not attacked, today.

* * *

"Alright… now that were in a private place… would you mind telling us what's going on here? There is no way you could have come to our school by accident." said Duke. 

"You're right Duke, I came here by choice. You see… ever since I received my crystal… I have been seeing visions… of the ancient past of the previous owner of this crystal… the Princess of Love." said Joan, holding the crystal in her palm, its rosy hue shinning in the light.

"What?" exclaimed Ryou.

"You've actually seen the origin of the legend… why didn't the rest of us?" asked Flora.

"Probably because the Princess of Love was the one that cast the spell sealing the powers in the crystals…" said Joan.

Silence

"Well… what have you seen? It would probably help us if we knew exactly what it is we're up against and how we could possibly stop it… and knowing more about the legend wouldn't hurt." said Yugi.

"I agree… please tell us what you have seen." said Atem.

"Alright… as you know it began five millennia ago…."

* * *

_Many kingdoms in the region were at risk, for the beast only known as the monster queen was terrorizing them, destroying them one by one, each worse off than the next. The monster queen had targeted her kingdom, which caused worry, doubt, and other such negative emotions to spread through the kingdom, mainly because their close ally, the kingdom of the wind was the monster queen's most recent victim._

_ The princess knew that she would be unable to defend her kingdom alone, so she sought assistance from the few remaining kingdoms, all but one accepted. The reason was simple enough, for as long as anyone could remember the two kingdoms were at war with one another, neither helping the other with anything. For you see, a while back the rival kingdom was at war with another country, and the princess' kingdom, against her wishes, refused to help. In a final attempt, the princess disguised herself and stuck into the palace to try to reason with the stubborn king, and for other reasons as well. For the prince of the kingdom and she had been secretly seeing each other without their kingdoms knowing, and she had come to visit her forbidden love. She pleaded with the prince, telling him of the monstrous beast that had targeted her kingdom and how she needed more assistance, she and her armies were nowhere near enough. He told her that he would do his best to convince his father, and promised that even if his father refused, he would always be there for his one true love. The prince and princess shared one final kiss, sealing their vow of everlasting love and a promise that they would see each other again, not knowing that it would be their last. _

_The next day was the day of battle, and the princess not only had her army, but the combined armies of many of the surrounding kingdoms, including all but four of the other elemental princesses, all kingdoms, except that of her beloved prince. On the horizon as the sunset, they could see the silhouette of something approaching, the monster queen and her army of shadow creatures. The armies charged as the eight princesses remained at the back, they would be the final resort if their warriors could not defeat the evil queen. The warriors and the monsters collided, each fighting for the honor of their rulers at stake, neither giving in, though in the end the monsters would easily over power all the warriors, leaving their empty mortal shells in their tracks. The teen rulers launched a combined attack, a mixture of rays made of green, pink, red, yellow, ice blue, navy-blue, black, and white lights, hitting the creatures all at once, destroying them all on contact. This angered the monster queen, giving her the initiative to charge at the young rulers. Launching her attack, a blast of crimson light much larger than anything the princesses could counter with, even with their combined strength. Even with the odds against them, they had to try to protect their kingdoms, no matter what the cost. So they combined their powers and launched an attack they hoped was equal to that of the queen of fiends, the attacks collided, neither side giving in to the other. With all their might, the princesses focused all their energies into their attacks, pushing them to their limits, only to overpowered by the queen. _

_Lying in the desert sands, bruised and beaten, awaiting their destruction at the hands of this queen of monsters, with no spark of hope left. Until the princess of love thought of her beloved prince and his kingdom, though they did not assist them, it probably would not have helped anyway, she thought of the love she felt for him and that love strengthened her and fueled her hope to fight again. Shakily rising from the sands, a small grey pebble clutched in her hand. The princess told her comrades of a spell she could cast that could seal away the evil beast, though it would come at a price, they would have to give up their remaining strength, draining their souls making them empty shells, basically ending their lives, killing them in a way. The others agreed, standing along side the love princess with their own pebbles in hand, they would put the needs of their kingdoms above their own. With this final option, the princesses focused all of their power, placing some in the pebbles and surrendering the reset to the princess of love so that she could effectively cast the spell. With the eight powers in her possession, the princess combined them once again forming a ball of pure light and launched it at the creature of shadows. This attack took the crimson-eyed creature by surprise striking her in one felt swoop, at first nothing happened, but a shadowy portal was soon opened beneath her feet pulling her under the desert sands, locking her away, seemingly for good. With the job done, the love princess fell to her knees exhausted, with the empty shells of her fallen friends surrounding her, the newly created crystals resting in their lifeless hands. _

_The young royal let out a sigh, the monster was destroyed, but at what cost, the surrounding kingdoms would now live without rulers, countless lives had been lost, and she would never gaze into the eyes of her beloved again, a single tear trailed down her cheek. Awaiting the effect of the spell to kick in the princess sat, in the distance she could hear the sound of a horse speeding towards her. Mustering a bit of her remaining strength, she turned her head to greet her visitor, who turned out to be her prince, he had kept his promise, and he had come for her, a little late but still. Leaping from his white coated steed the prince ran to his princess, her limp form resting on the sands. Taking her in his tanned arms and holding her close, he apologized for failing her, he was not able to convince his father, nor was he able to make it in time to protect her, tears of sadness flowed from his eyes. A gentle hand touched his check, bringing calmness to his weary heart, his princess, his love looked at him, her eyes glazed, a sign that she had little time left. In a soft tone she said, I cannot bear to see you suffer so, please, do not persecute yourself for something you could not control, it was destiny that I leave you today, but I promise, we will be together again, someday. The princes' eyes filled yet again with tears and said, how can I continue to live on without you, every morning that I wake, my heart shall ache with the memory of you, lying here limp in my arms, with me unable to help you, unable to protect you. The princess knew what he said was true, she knew him far to well, so, she placed a shaky hand to his head under his golden locks, and with her remaining magic and energy, she erased her presence from his mind. Everything between them, everything they shared, nothing more than dust in the wind. After the spell was complete the prince fell unconscious, with so much pressure on his mind how could he not, all around her, her fallen warriors were disappearing, their shells fading from existence. The other princesses were next, each one fading in sparkling dust the color of their element, not doubt she would be next, a single tear slid down her face as her body began to fade, farewell my love, I hope you live a good life and I pray that we shall meet again. With that final prayer, she vanished, along with everyone else involved with the battle, leaving the sleeping prince and his horse alone. When he finally awoke, the sun had already risen and he had no memory of why he was in the desert, only the seven crystals surrounding him in the sands, and the one pink one in his palm, his only clue..._

* * *

**I'm sorry that it was so short... and that it took so long... I just got done with my mid-terms... and... I was very stressed... Plus I had a lot of Pre-Cal to do over the break... I've had to study for my next exams... I've been very busy... sorry...****So… what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews….. I can't wait to hear what you have to say… thank you for reading and reviewing… I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible… hope to hear from you soon. **


	29. Just an Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

The loud humming of the release bell rang throughout the courtyard of Domino Junior High, with the occupants of said school rushing off its grounds for the freedom of the outside world. The teens to be collected themselves into the cliques of their developing social society, some spreading rumors of teachers and other peers as they walked home. However, our group of seven pre-teens had far more interesting things to discuss about on the way home. 

"I'm bored…" droned Mokuba stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Then again, maybe not….

"Are we there yet?" asked Mika.

"No…. stop complaining we'll be at the café in a minute…" answered Brit.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back anyway… are you that bored?" asked Serenity.

"No… I just want to change out of this stupid uniform as soon as possible…." said Mika with a glare, making the others sweat drop.

As they continued walking, they could not help but notice a member of their group was missing. A certain sand haired pre-teen was staring, in a zombie like state, at a T.V. in an electronic store, making the others sweat drop in a mixture of embarrassment and astonishment.

"Whitney... hurry up… we gotta get back to the café…" said Rebecca.

The Light Warrior did not move.

"Whitney! What is so interesting that you can't take your eyes off it!?" questioned an annoyed Brit, screaming at her sister.

Still she did not respond.

"Grr… **WHITNEY!**" screamed Brit, the classic anime vein pounding at the side of his head.

"-sigh- I'm gonna get her before Brit explodes." said Kira, walking towards the entranced pre-teen. "Whitney… what are you…" said Kira before she to become entranced by the screen. "Guys… you'd better come see this…" said Kira.

The remaining pre-teens made their way to the others not quite sure what to expect when they reached the electric store window, only to find something shocking, yet not at the same time. A somewhat chubby man was seated behind a tall desk, and the words "Attack at High School" flashed across the bottom of the screen while a few pictures of the school flashed behind him.

* * *

"Today on the five o'clock news we have an urgent report regarding the monster disturbances; the recent attacks have become more frequent, including an attack upon Domino High School today just a few hours ago. According to eyewitness accounts, it was just a normal day at lunch when a type of blue tiger-like creature attacked the entire student body. Few members of the student and staff population were hurt, but many are now in a strange comatose state, from which they show no signs of waking. The school board thought that their students had sustained an excessive amount of trauma and released the remaining students from school early, bringing joy for their newfound freedom, and sorrow for the many peers that they lost to the student body. Exactly when Domino High will be up a running again is not a set date yet. How long will these creatures terrorize us? How long before we are all put into coma? What can possibly stop these monsters from destroying us all… that's all for this special report, stay tuned for the weather…" said the slightly pudgy man on the T.V. as it turned off.

* * *

"No way…" was all Rebecca could say. 

"I hope that our brother is alright." said Kira.

"Don't worry… Atem can take care of himself… it's the others I'm worried about." said Mika.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think Seto can't defend himself?" asked Mokuba.

"Well… let's just look at their ranking shall we? My brother is a Pharaoh… while yours is a mere Priest." said Mika.

"That doesn't mean anything, Seto is still strong enough to care for himself." said Mokuba.

"Pssht… is not…" said Mika.

"**IS TOO**!" replied Mokuba.

"**NOT**!" said Mika.

"**TOO**!" replied Mokuba.

"Um… technically… they both have royal blood… Seto was our cousin remember Mika… and he did become Pharaoh after Atemu… so… they're both probably equally strong." added Kira.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS!**" commanded Mika and Mokuba as the two began to argue again.

"Guys… we really should get to the café… if they're alright they should be there…" said Serenity.

"**SETO IS STRONGER!**"

"**ATEM IS!**"

"Guys?" questioned Whitney.

"**SETO!**"

"**ATEM!**"

"They can't hear you over their own screaming." said Rebecca, the sweat drop at the side of her head growing.

"**SETO!**"

"**ATEM!**"

The two pre-teens continued to argue, the honor of their brother, as they said, hanging in the balance, all the while, the vein at the side of Brit's head continued to grow and pound faster and faster...

"**WOULD YOU BAKAS SHUT UP! WHY DOES IT MATTER WHO'S STRONGER?! LET'S JUST GET TO THE CAFÉ TO SEE IF EVERYONE IS ALRIGHT!**" screamed Brit.

"And what gives you the right to talk to me like…" began Mika.

"**IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP AND GET WALKING RIGHT NOW…**" interrupted Brit.

The warrior of darkness did not need to finish for the entire group of pre-teens were now running towards the café, which wasn't to far from the school, the others would sure think again before starting an argument around Brit.

* * *

Back at the café… 

"…After that he rode back to his kingdom with the crystals and put them with the other royal treasures still not knowing where they came from… and he continued his life not knowing… unaware of his fallen love and the many lives lost." said Joan, her hands clasped around the pink crystal hanging from her neck, a look of pure compassion clear on her face.

The teens were awestruck, and some of the girls even had tears in their eyes, so moved by the romantic tale, some daydreaming about themselves in the same position.

"So… he never remembered… that's so sad." said Flannery, tears forming in her eyes.

"But how could such a large battle go unrecorded? Surely someone must have known." said Bakura.

"No… apparently when the princes' memories were erased… so was everyone else's… and all that was left of the princesses kingdoms were buried in the sands, including their inhabitants, that is if any remained." said Joan.

For a time the teens remained silent either as if honoring those lost in the tale they had just heard, or simply at a loss for words, still, they remained silent, that is until the annoying sound of a cell phone irrupted their thoughts.

"Oh…. Sorry." said Joan, pulling out a pink cell phone from her purse. "Oh… ok… fine… I'll be right there." said Joan into the phone, only to hang-up soon later. "Sorry guys… I gotta go." said Joan walking towards the door.

The teens watched the blush-haired warrior, she nearly reached the door when it was slammed open by the pre-teens returning from school, bickering as usual, nearly hitting the poor shocked girl in the face if she had not backed out of the way.

"If Brit hadn't intervened, I would have so launched you into orbit." said Mika, glaring daggers at the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah right… you're lucky she ended it when she did… because I was about to win… because my brother is the strongest." said Mokuba, making Mika glare harder.

"They're at it again…" whispered Kira.

"He is so not! Atem is so much stronger!" replied Mika.

"Humph.. is not." said Mokuba.

-sigh- "Not again." said Rebecca, all while the other people in the room watched with growing sweat drops at the side of their heads.

"**ATEM!**"

"**SETO!**"

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ARGUING?!**" screamed Brit, immediately shutting the two up.

It was then that the pre-teens noticed the other people in the room, the majority of which being their friends and family from the high school and one they had no knowledge of, and the acknowledgment that they had almost hit her with the door.

"Oh… sorry… I guess we weren't expecting anyone to be by the door…" apologized Serenity.

"Not a problem… I'm just lucky that I backed out of the way in time." said Joan. "I don't believe we've been introduced… I'm Joan, Warrior of Love, I'm new to the high school…. And I'm also running late… talk to you guys later!" said Joan with a wink as she left the café.

"Well… she seems nice…" said Whitney, smiling as usual.

"Though she seems to be a bit of an air-head." replied Brit.

* * *

A bit after Joan left people started pouring into the café, and things went on as usual, they had a day off from school tomorrow, except for the junior high kids, so there was no need to worry about homework. The teens remained at the café for a few more hours until it grew dark, a sign that it was time to go home. They left in groups mostly, first the Wheelers and Tristan, they lived close, the Bakuras and their two guests, Kisara and the Kaibas, Duke, and then Marik. The only ones that remained were the Motous, Rebecca, Flora, Sparks, Glacia, Tea, and Brit and Whitney, seeing as Rebecca was staying with the twins and Sparks was staying with Flora. 

"Thank you have a nice night." said Glacia to the last customers as they left the café.

"Well… that's the last of them… guess it's time to close." said Flora turning the sign in the door.

"About time…. I was wondering if we'd ever get home." said Sparks with a yawn.

"Sorry." said Flora with a sweat drop.

"We're gonna go ahead and leave alright guys... seeing as we still have school tomorrow… unlike some people." said Brit.

"Ok… see you tomorrow." said Glacia as she and the others watched the three pre-teens leave.

"Well… you both have school tomorrow too… better get you home." said Yugi to the two tri-haired princesses.

"Fine… I was tired anyway." said Mika as she began to walk out the door.

As the three tri-haired youths walked out the door into the dark streets of Domino, a worried Kira turned to notice that a member of their family was not following.

"Big brother? Aren't you coming?" asked Kira.

"I'll meet you all back at the house, I'm going to walk Tea home, its dangerous letting her walk home by herself." said Atem.

"Alright." said Kira with a smile as she ran to catch up with the others.

"You guys can go ahead and leave…. Glacia and I need to clean up." said Flora.

"Alright if you say so…. bye guys… see you later!" said Tea as she and Atem left the small café.

* * *

The two teens walked hand-in-hand down the cold dark empty streets of Domino, with the dimly lit street lamps lighting their way. Both teens walking in silence, merely enjoying the quiet and their small bit of alone time with each other, that is until Atem noticed Tea shiver, she was still wearing her pink school jacket, but it was not as thick as his blue one, and her short school skirt was not helping. 

"It's chilly tonight… would you like my jacket?" asked Atem only to be greeted with more silence. "Tea?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" replied Tea.

"I asked if you wanted my jacket." said Atem.

"Oh… no thank you." said Tea spacing out again.

The brunet's curt answer only made the worry within him to grow, the young ruler abruptly stopped walking and pulled his love close, lifting her chin so he could look at her with his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Atem, concern clear in his voice.

Tea looked up, his deep red-violet eyes staring back into her crystal blue, she knew there was no way she could hide anything from him when he looked at her like that.

-sigh- "Nothing… I've just been really worried about… well… everything… and that tiger-thing didn't make it any better…" said Tea.

"You have nothing to fear… you should know by now that evil never wins." said Atem.

"Well you saying that doesn't help!" exclaimed Tea to Atem's surprise. "Sorry… it's just… I almost lost you the other day… I-I thought I was going to lose you… I've never felt so helpless..." said Tea, shaking from both the cold and fear, tears pouring from her closed eyes.

She never felt so cold, so shattered, she just wanted to cry, why was all this happening to the people she cared about, and why could she not do anything about it? The azure-eyed teen felt as if she was falling into a shadowy void, unable to breathe, freezing from the total lack of light, wishing, hoping she could feel the warm light again. It was then that she felt it, a warm feeling inside, she slowly opened her eyes only to quickly widen them moments later. The source of the feeling, the young pharaoh had embraced her in a comforting hug resting his own head against hers, she could hear his heartbeat again, oh, how she loved that sound. Tea tilted her head to look into his red-violet ones, her eyes still slightly teary and blush beginning to form on her pale cheeks.

"Just let it out… I understand… I know… this is all so hard for you… a kindhearted person such as yourself… you must hate all of this fighting." said Atem. "Just know… I will always be there for you… to protect you… to comfort you… to love you." said Atem, a warm smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

She could not control herself any longer, letting her emotions take control, the teen wrapped her arms around her beloved's neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. And there they stood, in the dim light of the street lamps, not sure of what tomorrow would bring, only that they would always be together, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark lair of the Monster Queen, one of her servants was delivering the news of the newest warrior's appearance, not an easy task. 

"So the last warrior has appeared?" questioned the Queen twirling with Aussa's staff in her hand.

"Yes your Highness… the Warrior of Love." said Witch's Apprentice with a bow.

"Hum… no matter… everything shall still go according to my plan." said the Queen with a slight smirk.

"Plan your Highness?" questioned Witch's Apprentice.

"Nothing you need to worry about… just prepare the next monster and get out of my sight… I need to be left alone." said the Queen, glaring at the red-headed monster.

"Yes… of coarse your Highness." said Witch's Apprentice, bowing as she left the room.

"Yes… it's only a matter of time…hehehehe…" said the Queen, her evil smirk widening as the shadows around her grew, and her crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait… I've had a lot on my hands lately…. So you know the drill… thank you for reading… please review… you know I love your comments… it always helps me to know what my readers think…. Hope to hear from you soon… **


	30. A Dream and the Syrup Battle

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'.._thinking._...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

It was dark, the smell of tropical plants and desert sand drifted through the air, a strange fog floated past her feet, and the red-violet eyed pre-teen could not be more lost. 

"Where am I?" asked Kira, who soon gasped when she heard her own voice, it seemed different, a bit higher than normal.

Kira looked herself over, finding she was no longer in the orange pajamas she was the night before, but in the garb of a princess, just as she wore five millennia ago. The young royal also could not help but notice how much the things around her seemed to have grown in size, as if she had shrunk, wait, not shrunk, she was younger than she was supposed to be, instead of being her normal twelve-year-old self, she was now around the age of nine.

"What? What's going on? I-Iv'e been… I'm little again." said Kira, very confused.

While the pre-teen turned child dealt with the issue at hand, the strange fog around her seemed to thicken. Red-violet eyes trailed the misty substance, watching as it drifted across the courtyard ground, swirling and spinning within it. She soon found herself somewhat entranced by the floating mist, and began to follow the twisting path of the fog around a corner. She began to quicken her step in order to keep up with the fast pace of the weighted cloud, only to come to a sudden halt, she had discovered that she was not the only person present, for standing in the arced entrance of the courtyard stood two shadowed figures. Quickly rushing behind the corner she had just turned, unsure whether or not these two strangers could see her, still the tri-haired youth watched in timid curiosity.

'**_What are they talking about?' _**thought the young ruler, still peering from behind her corner.

Kira distinctly hear a woman's voice speaking from the two, though she could not understand what they were saying no matter how hard she tried, their voices seemingly a hushed whisper. The woman was a few years older than Kira herself, her present states age not her actual age, and the other figure, a male, was about the same age of the woman, give or take a few months. They seemed to know each other quite well and the young princess could clearly sense warm loving emotions emanating from the two of them. However, this meeting was not one for rejoicing, for along with the feeling love radiating from the two; the red-violet eyed youth could also feel the cold chill of despair, and tears of anguish flowing from the young woman's eyes was proof enough for the pre-teen now child's hunch. Though Kira could not see the two's faces and other features, like eye color, height, hair color, and others, she could see the shadowy outline of the young woman's eyes, never had the young ruler seen such desolation in another's eyes.

'**_She's so sad… what's going on here?'_** thought Kira, her own tears forming in her eyes.

Unable to withstand the pain and sorrow any longer, the shadowed woman collapsed into the arms of the other, clutching his garments for not only support, but security and hope as well. Sensing her grief Kira wished that she could rush to the young woman's aid only to stop mid-step, she could not be seen, not yet, she still did not know where she was. To Kira's surprise, the young man the woman had crumbled upon had been in the process of giving a reassuring hug to his fallen friend. For a few moments, Kira watched the scene before her a bit in shock, for the male figure gently lifted the female's chin kissing her tears as they fell down her cheek, once all tears were gone he slowly moved to her lips, the dark night sky behind them changing lightening as the sun began to rise.

'**_What on earth is going on… where am I?... Why am I crying for tow people I don't even know?'_** thought Kira, eyes wide brimming with crystalline tears.

The two figures before her still slightly shadowed, the rising sun did not lighten the area enough to see them clearly yet, were now saying their farewells, the female took the suns glow as a sign for her to take her leave, pulling a hood over her long flowing hair. With one final embrace the two parted, the female riding her cream coated steed into the distance, and the male trying his best to fight back the tears of anguish forming in his eyes.

'**_Why am I here? Am I supposed to help somehow? Why am I seeing this?'_** thought Kira, watching the females white robes flowing the morning winds.

As if an answer to her question, the light radiating from the sun's rise began to pulsate a strange unnatural color, it sent a blinding flashing of light shrouding everything in white.

* * *

Rising from bed a bit too quickly, bumping her head against her sister's bunk, Kira began to massage her throbbing head in an attempt to rid herself of the pain and confusion swirling within, not even noticing or caring that she was now back in her normal body. 

'**_What was that? What that a vision? What does it mean?'_** thought Kira her hand still trying to massage her head, her tri-colored hair drenched in sweat.

"**KIRA! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST… WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES LEFT UNTIL WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!**" screamed Mika from downstairs.

Kira winced at the sound of the scream, it was not helping her headache now, still, she pushed through her pain and uncertainty and quickly dressed for school, pausing ever so often to remember the dream she had just had.

"Was that even a dream?" thought Kira aloud as she tied the emerald scarf around her neck.

"**KIRA!?**" her sister exclaimed again.

She loved her sister, just not this early in the morning…

* * *

"What is taking that girl?" asked Grandpa Mutou with a hint of annoyance as he placed more pancakes on his plate. 

"Well if she doesn't get here soon… I'm eating her share." said Mika waving her fork in an attempt to enforce her point, nearly splashing Atem and Yugi with the sticky syrup that coated it.

"Watch where you're waving that!" exclaimed Yugi, ducking as the caramel-colored substance flew over his head, barely missing his top spike, which made it hard for Atem to try to suppress his laughter. "What's so funny your highness?!" questioned Yugi, he only used formalities with Atem when he was annoyed.

"Uh…" was the only response the young ruler could think of, a bit taken back by Yugi's outburst. So what if he laughed… it was funny… wasn't it?

"Let's see how you like it!" said Yugi as he catapulted syrup from his fork at Atem's head, who, thanks to his fast reflexes, was able to dodge in time.

"**HEY! THAT ALMOST HIT MY HEAD!**" exclaimed Atem, clutching his own fork in rage and annoyance.

"**THAT WAS THE POINT!**" replied Yugi, recoating his fork in the caramel colored goop.

The two sat glaring at one another, like one of those old westerns, minus the sitting part, annoyance and rage clear in their eyes, the silver utensils gripped in their clenched fists to their hands.

"**SYRUP FIGHT!**" exclaimed Mika, breaking the silence for her own amusement.

With that exclamation the battle began, the two spiky-headed adolescence launched forkfuls, what else would you call it, of syrup at each other, coating themselves, the kitchen, and all others with the sticky caramel colored substance.

"**HIT THE DIRT!**" exclaimed Grandpa Mutou, tackling Mika to the ground before she was hit.

* * *

'**_What was that dream about?_**' pondered Kira as she descended the stairs, not noticing the battle before her.

* * *

"**GIVE UP YET?!**" questioned Yugi, still shoveling more syrup onto his fork. 

"**HARDLY!**" replied Atem.

While these two, cough, mature gentlemen fought, Kira entered the kitchen, still not noticing the two she sat in her seat and began to eat, still in zoned-out state, focusing on her recent dream. With the appearance of her sister, Mika began to worry, well, would you not worry if your sister was spaced-out and did not notice that syrup was flying everywhere, so she decided to intervene. Her red-violet eyes turned a bright violet hue, as they usually did when she tapped into her powers, using her ability to manipulate gravitational fields, Mika stopped the droplets of syrup in mid-air, just as they were about to make contact with the dazed pre-teen. The lunar princess forced not only the syrup droplets to fall, but also the silver "weapons" the two boys were using.

"**HEY!**" wined Yugi as he and Atem glared at Mika.

"You have no right to complain… you've created quite a mess… and you almost hit Kira." said Grandpa Mutou, pointing to the dazed girl.

The four Mutous stared at the spaced family member, seemingly in her own world unaware of her surroundings, the fact that she had not noticed the syrup battle was proof enough that something was wrong, and the distant look in her red-violet eyes only confirmed it.

"Kira? Are you alright?" questioned Atem, walking towards her. As Atem neared, he saw no response, her red-violet eyes emotionless, clouded with confusion and despair. His brotherly instincts pushed him to do something, anything, placing his hand on the pre-teen's shoulder, he began to shake her softly hoping he would get a response. "Kira?"

Red-violet eyes twitched slightly, then rose to meet the eyes of her brother, filled with worry, a light blush appeared on her cheeks obviously embarrassed.

"Atem? I'm sorry… were you speaking to me?" asked Kira, she took this as a good time to examine the room. "Woh… what happened here?"

The other four Mutous stared in shock.

"**JUST A HUGE SYRUP BATTLE ATEM AND YUGI JUST HAD… YOU KNOW… WHEN YOU JUST WALKED IN WITHOUT EVEN NOTICING?!**" exclaimed Mika, the look of shock still on her face.

"Did I? I'm sorry… I'm still a bit tired." said Kira, blushing.

"Well… no matter… you two need to get to school." said Grandpa Mutou changing the subject.

"Aw… but Atem and Yugi don't have to go…" complained Mika.

"That doesn't matter… now you two go before you're late." said Grandpa Mutou, pushing the two out the door.

* * *

"Aw… too bad for them." remarked Yugi grinning as he and Atem made their way towards the door. 

"Not so fast… you boys have a mess to clean up… then you can go." said Grandpa Mutou, handing the two some mops.

"But Grandpa… I'm supposed to meet Joey and the others at the café!" wined Yugi.

"And I am to meet Tea in town." added Atem.

"I don't care… those things can wait… you should have thought of that before you started the food fight… now I want this room clean by the time I get back." said Grandpa Mutou with a smile.

"Yes Sir…" droned the two as they began to mop.

* * *

"Can you believe those two? It's not fair!" complained Mika. "Kira?" 

Mika found her sister walking beside her, tripping over her own feet with the same dazed look as before, and this time she was mumbling inaudible whispers under her breathe.

"Kira!" exclaimed Mika, finally getting a response from her sister.

"Yes?" she replied meekly.

"What's wrong?" asked Mika.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I'm just tired." she replied, looking away.

"No you're not… something's up… and I want to know… now spill!" said Mika.

The timid girl looked up at her sister, she could see her sister's eyes twitch in anxiousness, she had to tell her, maybe Mika could help, maybe she knew the meaning of this dream.

"You're right… I had this weird dream last night… some of it is still a bit fuzzy… but I remember I was in a garden and I saw two people standing in a gateway… they seemed really worried about something… and it's been bugging me all morning." Kira said simply.

"That's it? You had me worried it was something serious!" exclaimed Mika, sighing in relief.

"Well how do you know that it's not something to worry about?" replied Kira.

"Look… right now we've gotta get to school… but if you're still worried we can talk to Isis… I mean Ishizu after school… alright?" said Mika.

"Um… ok." said Kira with a nod.

"Good… maybe this time we wont be…" began Mika, stopping mid-sentence when she looked at her watch. "**WE ONLY HAVE TWO MINUTES?! COME ON WE GOTTA HURRY!**" exclaimed Mika, grabbing her sister's had and dragging her, all the while ignoring the odd stares people were giving them.

"Mika… could you please slow down?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long… I hope you liked it… I really didn't have many ideas… my brain has been kinda fried latly… what with my exams… my large amounts of math homework… and other homework…. I've been pretty busy… but I'm rambling… anyway… Thank you for reading and reviewing… I hope you enjoyed this chapter… it was meant to be a kind of break.. more for comedy than anything… I promise… I will try my best to update as soon as possible this time…. I promise. Thank you for your patients. **


	31. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

_**thinking.**_**...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

The sun shone bright, a variety of people gathered within Domino Park, families enjoying their time together at a picnic, people jogging, couples napping under the park's multiple trees, elders feeding pigeons, and a certain solitary brunet standing next to the park's central fountain. The cool water from its center, lead by the gentle guidance of the wind, splashed against her peach cheek. She looked as if she was expecting someone, the way she was dressed was proof enough. The blue-eyed girl wore a black sleeveless undershirt covered by a light pink long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans with a black sash around her waste, black boots, and a yellow choker around her neck. Brown locks fell limply over her shoulders, her growing bangs slightly covering her crystalline eyes, shadowing them as she watched the passing people. 

'_**It's been an hour… where is he?'**_ thought Tea in worry, unaware of her boyfriend's present predicament.

* * *

"**IS THAT THE RIGHT TIME?!**" exclaimed Atem gaping at the clock hanging above the door.

"Yeah… why." said Yugi indifferently, still mopping.

"I was supposed to meet Tea an hour ago… that's why!" replied Atem.

"Well… that's not my problem… this wouldn't have happened if you weren't acting so childish and laughed at me in the first place." said Yugi.

"**HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT THREW SOMETHING AT ME!**" exclaimed Atem, mop clenched in his hands.

"Because you were acting childish…" replied Yugi, not noticing the throbbing vein at the side of the Pharaoh's head.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU CHILDISH!**" exclaimed Atem, taking a swing at Yugi with the mop like it was a sword, which made Yugi take his mop and attempt to strike Atem… just as most people would do in such a situation… and so began the mop battle…

-sweat drop-

If the two were not holding mops in their hands, one would believe they were in the middle of a classic sword fight, merely inches away from their total demise, good thing they were not. Sigh, though the two were not sure how long this "battle" would last, it did not last long, and who knew that the two young men responsible for saving the world could act like such children.

"I don't hear mopping in there…" said Grandpa Mutou from the next room.

Fearing their grandfather's inevitable punishment, the two teens ceased their childish bickering and regretfully returned to their mopping.

-Sigh- _**'I'm sorry Tea…'**_ thought Atem as he continued mopping the sticky mess he and Yugi had created.

* * *

'_**Atem… where are you?**_' thought Tea, closing her eyes trying to calm her worries. 

With her azure eyes still closed, Tea sighed, still trying to calm the anxiety in the depths of her heart, all was silent, all was peaceful, all except the rapid pounding of her own heart. Concern over came her, taking hold, no longer able to control herself she began to shake in discomfort, why was he so late?

"Hey Tea!"

The voice calling to her sounded familiar, it was feminine Tea knew that for sure, though it could not matter less to the fear filled girl, for it meant that it was not her beloved.

"Tea? Did you hear me? Tea?"

She spoke again, this time her happiness replaced with friendly concern, though Tea's mind could not focus on distinguishing the identity of this person, who was she? Tea felt a hand on her shoulder, its touch warming the chill of worry within her, though not as much as if it were Atem touching her, holding her close, how she longed for that touch.

"Tea?"

This person, whoever she was, her incessant talking was becoming annoying, could she not leave her alone, however, Tea being the nice person that she is, had to turn and respond to this person's concerns, though she did not expect out of all people it would be her. Looking at her was a girl with pale blue hair, almost white, and uneasy sapphire eyes, and behind the girl was a tall young man with steel blue eyes, though you could barely see them beneath his auburn bangs.

"Kisara? Kaiba?" responded Tea in a shocked tone.

"Hey Tea… what are you doing here all by yourself? Seto and I were just passing by when we saw you… shouldn't you be spending time with Atem? I mean… it's not everyday we get a day off from school." asked Kisara.

"I was supposed to meet him an hour ago… but… he never showed up… I'm so worried… what if something happened to him?" said Tea.

She felt it again, the worry was coming, how could such an emotion take hold of her, Tea felt so feeble when she was not sure of something, especially when it involved Atem.

'_**Where is he? Oh Atem… are you hurt? I wish I wasn't so useless... or felt as useless as I feel right now…'**_ thought Tea, her blue eyes closed as an attempt to try to stop the tears woebegone tears to overflow.

"Believe me… he's fine… if something had happened I would have been able to sense it." replied Kaiba interrupting her thoughts with his arms crossed, his usual stern looked on his face, and a glint of light from underneath his heavy trench coat, probably the rod.

"I don't know…" said Tea, eyes falling to the floor, still slightly shaking.

"Don't worry Tea… Atem can take care of himself… I'm sure he probably just got held up at the game shop… he'll be here soon." said Kisara in an attempt to comfort her worried friend.

Kisara's comforting words seemed to have calmed her, for the time being, and Tea felt her hope rise within her, Atem was safe, there was no need to worry, everything was fine, right?

"You ok now?" asked Kisara.

"Yeah… I think so." replied Tea, flashing a small smile to reassure her pale haired friend.

"Good! You had me worried for a minute there." said Kisara, returning the smile.

"Sorry… I'll try not to worry you again." said Tea, in a slight joking sort of way. "So… what are you two doing out in the park?" asked Tea, though she knew the answer, she wished it were she and Atem instead though.

"Seto and I were about to go to the mall to wander around, look at some things, you know… normal teenage things… that is if we were normal teenagers…" said Kisara with a smile.

"Really? But… I thought you hated the mall Kaiba… you always said that there were too many people… and nothing there that interested you." said Tea, eyebrow raised, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Well.. uh… Kisara's never been to the mall here… and… I thought I'd take her." said Kaiba, trying to hide his blush.

"Hehehe… isn't he cute?" teased Kisara latching onto Kaiba's arm, making the teen blush even more.

"Well.. I don't want to keep you… go have fun.. enjoy your day together." said Tea with a smile, though anyone could tell it was false.

Now Kisara had a situation on her hands, leave her best female friend alone in the park, or spend the day with her boyfriend, how could she ever choose between two of the most important people in her life?

'_**Should I stay with Tea... or go with Seto… ah… I don't know what to do…**_' thought Kisara.

Kaiba seemed to have sensed her strife, maybe it was their connection, anyway, the two locked eyes, and sapphire met cobalt. The brunet teen could see the conflict within his beloved's eyes, he did the only thing he could do, nod in agreement, there would always be other times.

'_**He's so considerate… one of the many reasons I love him… but… maybe there's a way I can spend time with Seto… and not leave Tea alone…**_' thought Kisara with a smile.

"Hey Tea… how would you like to come with Seto and I to the mall?" said Kisara.

"Oh no… I couldn't impose like that." replied Tea, timidly looking away.

"Oh… it's no imposition… Seto and I would love it you'd join us… what kind of friends would we be if we left you alone? And when Atem does come… he'll probably call you and you can tell him where you are…Isn't that right Seto." said Kisara.

"I-I suppose…" stuttered Kaiba, a bit confused.

"Great! Now come on you two… gotta get to the mall before it gets crowded." said Kisara with a smile as she ran ahead of the two.

-blink- -blink-

"How many malls has she been to? They're all crowded…" stated Tea confused.

The two brunets began walking at a sluggish pace, that is until Kisara ran back to them and began dragging them as fast as she could, which surprised not only the teens, but the pedestrians in the park, who could not help but sweat drop at the seen before them.

* * *

"Finally it's done…" muttered a tired Atem. 

"And it only took us an hour and a half to do…" stated Yugi in annoyance.

"Not bad… the kitchen looks good as new…" said Grandpa Mutou as he walked into the clean room. "You're both free to go."

Not taking the time to put away their mops properly, the two tri-haired young men dropped their mops where they were standing and made a dash for the door.

"But…" said Grandpa, making the pre-teens stop in their tracks. "You should probably take a bath… you may have cleaned the kitchen… but you're both covered in syrup." explained Grandpa Mutou with a grin, making the boys blush in embarrassment.

_­_-sigh- Sure, why not?! I'm already late… what's another few minutes…" muttered Atem angrily as he stormed up the stairs.

"I'm sure Tea will understand…" Yugi softly responded as the young ruler reached the top of the staircase.

"You're not upset about loosing your time off are you?" asked Grandpa.

"Nah… I was just gonna hang-out with the others at the café." said Yugi as he calmly walked up the stairs. "Besides, being angry wouldn't change anything…"

With the two gone, the elder Mutou picked up the fallen mops.

-sigh- "At least they cleaned the kitchen…" muttered Grandpa.

"Um… **EXCUSE ME? IS ANYONE THERE?**" called a voice from the other room.

"**A CUSTOMER!**" exclaimed Grandpa, completely forgetting about the mops, dropping them where they were first dropped, running to the shop counter to help the customer.

* * *

The class of pre-teens sat lazily gawking at the blackboard as the teacher continued to lecture. 

"The equation is (x/3) + (y/5) is equal to 5, if y is equal to 4, what is x? Anyone?" asked the teacher, only to be greeted by silence. "Has anyone been paying attention?" questioned the teacher followed, sadly, by more silence.

The teacher stood and continued to wait for a response, any response, with the ticking of the wall clock the only sound. With every tick the arms moved closer to their final point, closer to…

**-RING-**

"**FREEDOM!!!**" screamed a student as he jumped from his seat and ran out of the room, making the other students and the teacher gawk in surprise.

"You're dismissed I suppose…" said the teacher, trying to look over the odd student as the others filed out.

-sigh- "That was a snore…" commented Mika as she and Kira walked to their next class. "Right?" Silence. "Kira?"

Mika turned to her sister to find out why she had become silent only to find the younger twin's eyes were cloudy once again.

'_**She's spaced out again… What's with her today?'**_ thought Mika.

"**HEY WATCH IT!**" someone yelled, grabbing Mika away from her thoughts. Apparently, while Kira was walking in her trance-like state, she ran into quite a few people in the crowded hallway, with the list still growing.

"**KIRA!**" exclaimed Mika, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and leading her through the crowd.

-sweat drop-

'_**I hope this spacing out thing won't last too long…'**_ thought Mika, sighing in relief when they finally made it to the right classroom.

* * *

**Sigh… that took forever… sorry it took so long… I wouldn't be surprised if people just forgot about this fic…. first I had a bad case of writer's block… then I had so much to do to prepare for school… then when I got to school teachers give me lots homework and I just now found the time to type up this next chapter… sorry… thank you for reading and reviewing... and thank you for waiting… again I am sorry…. **

**I have already started work on the next chapter in advance… it is just about done I have been writing between and during free time in class… I should have it posted sooner than the last…..**

**Again SORRIES!!! tears**


	32. Fun Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'..**_**thinking.**_**...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: Its been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

Within the Domino City Mall, things were very crowded, as it always was, but, even more today. Apparently, almost every one of the Domino High students that were excused from school had all gotten the same "brilliant" idea to go to the mall.

…Yeah… Brilliant…

Still, Kisara seemed to enjoy herself, though the same could not be said when describing Kaiba and Tea, mainly because Kisara had dragged them to almost all of the stores in the mall and still was not tired. At the moment, she was trying to get Tea to try on a few select clothes, either to get her mind off Atem or maybe to find something to wear for him. While her brunet friend tried on clothes, Kisara was trying some on herself, and of coarse asking Kaiba for his opinion on them while he held her other purchases, general boyfriend duties.

"What about this one?" asked Kisara, lifting a cerulean dress to her form.

"Um… it… matches your… eyes?" said Kaiba, unsure of what to say. Ask him about any kind of technicological issue and he's set, but fashion, he was like a fish out of water.

"That's so sweet…." exclaimed Kisara, latching onto her beloved's arm making the tall brunet blush. "Isn't this fun you guys?" asked Kisara.

-sweat drop-

"Uh… sure…" muttered Kaiba, still trying to hide his blush and subtlety looking around to make sure no one recognized him.

"I wonder where Atem is…" Tea mumbled, staring lazily at a black top with pink sakura blossoms printed on it.

-sigh-

"Tea I'm sure he's fine… you don't have to worry." said Kisara.

–sweat drop-

'_**Man… I sound like a broken record…**_' thought Kisara, finally removing herself from her boyfriend to rest her hand on her forehead.

"If you're so worried why don't you call him? He does have a cell phone right?" said Kaiba, making the two girls go silent in thought.

-blink-

"**WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT THAT SOONER?! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!**" exclaimed Tea, hitting herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand.

-sweat drop-

"Hehe… forget about what you didn't do… just call him now and well pretend this never happened… …. Giving yourself brain damage won't solve anything." said Kisara waving her arms to emphasize her point.

Tea sighed as she reached into her purse to call Atem on her pink phone.

* * *

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Atem ran towards Domino Park, his mind was so focused on Tea that he did not notice that he ran into the busy street.

"**WATCH IT KID!**" screamed a man driving the car that almost hit the newly resurrected pharaoh.

"**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!**" screeched a woman passing by that was nearly knocked down by the teen.

'_**Been there… done that…'**_mentally muttered Atem as he finally entered the park.

"Where is she?" he questioned aloud. "She said she'd be by the fountain…."

After saying it, his mind automatically went to the thought that she may be in danger.

Where have I heard that before….

_I'm always one card short…… Always one day late……_

Surprised at the sudden sound of his phone ringing Atem jumped a bit, gaining him the attention of all the people in the surrounding area of the park.

'_**Even after all this time… I don't think I'll ever get used to these things…'**_ he mentally muttered in annoyance. "Hello?"

"**WHERE ARE YOU!?? IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS!"** the phone screeched, making the spiky-haired teen move the phone away from his ear.

'…_**.I blame Yugi for this…'**_ Atem complained mentally, wincing at the pain in his ear.

Suddenly a soft giggle echoed in the back on his mind.

'_**Hey! Get out of my head… this is all your fault!'**_ said Atem

'_**You were the one that started it…'**_ came the reply

'_**I STARTED IT?' **_ he questioned in surprise. _**'YOUT LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE…**_**'**

"**ATEM ARE YOU STILL THERE?!?"** the phone interrupted, if not for the scream they probably would have continued their mental argument for who knows how long…

"Tea? I'm in the park… where are you?" he asked.

"Where am I? ….. **WHERE AM I?!?! WHERE ARE YOU??!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!?!**" screamed Tea, making her unfortunate boyfriend pull the phone away again and wince in pain.

* * *

­­­­­­­

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!?!?!**" screamed the angry brunet.

Ever since the call started a circle had formed around the three teens, an angry teen yelling at a phone usually did that.

"Hey Tea… you think you could tone it down a bit?" requested Kisara softly after taking a bite of her pretzel.

"**STAY OF THIS!**" screamed Tea, turning away from the phone, making the light haired teen drop her snack and cower a bit in surprise.

"Sorry…" she muttered scooting closer to Kaiba.

"She really needs to calm down…" muttered the teen placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Shhh… you'll make her yell again." Pleaded Kisara, turning and lightly placing her hands over his mouth as an added precaution, making the teen blush.

"**YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!!"** screamed Tea.

* * *

"Well… um…. I had to help Yugi clean up at the shop." replied Atem fearfully.

"Clean? For two hours? What were you cleaning?" asked Tea.

"Syrup…" muttered Atem, his eyes shifting to the side.

"Syrup?" she asked in confusion, arching an eyebrow as she spoke. "Where did the syrup come from?"

"FromthefoodfightYugiandIhadthismorning…" he quickly replied.

"What?" she asked.

-sigh- "From the food fight Yugi and I had this morning.." he repeated.

'_**You're going to get it now….'**_ muttered Yugi.

'_**Shut-up'**_ replied Atem.

"**FOOD FIGHT?!? THAT'S WHY YOU WERE LATE?!?!"** screamed the angered teen.

"It was all Yugi's fault!" Atem defended. "Besides I tried to get here on time… but grandpa wouldn't let me leave!"

"You could have at least tried to call or something…" she continued with a pout.

"Look I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. Alright?" he said.

-sigh- "Fine.. just get here now…." muttered Tea.

"Alright… …. … Where are you?" asked Atem, a sweat drop forming at the side of his spiky head.

"Domino Mall, with Kaiba and Kisara…" she muttered in annoyance.

"Kaiba and Kisara?" he questioned.

"They found me talking to myself like a crazy person when **YOU **didn't show up!" she exclaimed.

'_**Here we go again…'**_ said Yugi with a giggle.

'_**Don't you have anything better to do?'**_ asked a very annoyed Atem.

'_**Not really…'**_ Yugi replied in a cheerful tone.

'… _**Well… I would appreciate it if you-'**_

"**ATEM?!?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!?** Screeched the angered girl, breaking the two's mental conversation.

"Sorry… my mind wandered for a bit…. I'm on my way right now." replied Atem.

"You better be…." she muttered in annoyance. "Gotta go…. I'm not so sure if Kisara knows that Kaiba can't breathe with her hands over his mouth like that…."

"Heh… alright, see you soon. Love you." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah…" she replied dryly before hanging up.

-sigh- _**'I'm never going to live this down am I?'**_ Atem questioned

'_**Not for some time….**_'

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"**Sigh… that took forever… sorry it took so long… I wouldn't be surprised if people just forgot about this fic…. first I had a bad case of writer's block… then I had so much to do to prepare for school… then when I got to school teachers give me lots homework and I just now found the time to type up this next chapter… sorry… thank you for reading and reviewing... and thank you for waiting… again I am sorry…. **

**I have already started work on the next chapter in advance… it is just about done I have been writing between and during free time in class… I should have it posted sooner than the last…..**

**Again SORRIES!!! Tears" - me from ch 31......  
**

**Excuse me while I slap myself .....  
**

**I am sooooooo sorry… It's been far too long since I've updated… I'm not even going to give an excuse ;3;**

**I know this chapter wasn't much… but it's the best I can do for right now... T.T**

**I will try to get another chapter up soon before my homework starts to pile up.. until then… thank you for reading and don't forget to review ^.^**


	33. Scheming

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, wish I did, but do not. Again, I am just borrowing.

Warnings:

I am going to be using the dub names, mainly because I'm used to calling them by those names, sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, sorry again. Bakura (Yami Bakura) has come back because he was given a second chance at a happy life, and Seto Kaiba is not as annoyed by them anymore, since Egypt, you could say he is an acquaintance of theirs'. What else, oh yeah, Ryou and Bakura are in separate bodies. There will be OC's (original Characters) in this fic; I may also forget a few of the people because there are so many remember you have been warned of my forgetfulness. Alright, this is like a little spin off of my first fic, _Neveralone, _it's set a few days afterward, if you didn't read it, you won't be to lost but reading it could help.

**Screaming-** screaming

**'..**_**thinking.**_**...'**-thinking

".speaking..."-speaking

_lyrics_- Song lyrics/ Flashbacks

Summary: It's been five millennia since the Evil One's destruction, now that she has returned it's up to the gang with old friends and new to stop her. And who's to say that love wont blossom along the way.

* * *

"Kisara! I can't breathe!" Seto tried to say; unfortunately his words were muffled by Kisara's hands.

"Shhh… Seto. I don't want Tea to yell at us again" Kisara pleaded.

"Kisara…. Um… you do know he can't breathe… right?" said Tea.

After hearing her friends words the blue haired girl turned and saw that her boyfriend's face now matched the color of his panicked blue eyes.

"Oh my god! Seto I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl as she released him. Tea as well as the passersby couldn't help but sweat drop and stare at the odd couple.

* * *

The red-eyed queen glared at the glowing orb in her palm, a bit disgusted by the cheery seen reflecting in the orb's glow.

"It's alright… let's just move out of the way… I don't particularly like being stared at…" said a voice from the sphere.

"Ok…" came another.

"Fools…." the queen muttered.

The orb flashed as the image changed… The queen now saw a filled dining area with a green haired and light blue haired girl serving tables. The queen winced as the emerald haired teen tripped and spilled the tray she was carrying.

"These are the great warriors that are giving me so much trouble?" she muttered, as the orb flashed again.

The courtyard of a large building came into focus, there were children eating and chatting underneath trees and on benches. The image focused even more to show a group of pre-teens, two with tri-colored hair, and two with black hair, a blond, a brunet, and a teen with light brown hair.

"Hum…." she muttered, allowing the shadows to take hold as the orb stopped glowing.

She placed the sphere to the side of her throne and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the torches that lined the walls of the room came to life, shunning the shadows to their corners. In the center of the room stood two different looking women, both with their heads bowed. The first had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a blue dress, the other had brown hair and violet eyes and wore a purple dress. Both women however had elf-like ears and had markings on their faces.

"You called Mistress?" said the two in unison.

"Gemini elf… I have a mission… hopefully you will not let me down as the others have before you…" replied the queen.

"What is our target?" they asked.

The queen placed the orb in her palm again as it flashed to life, the images shifted between the three from before, finally settling on Domino Mall.

"The Pharaoh will be meeting the Priest and two females at this location…" said the queen holding out the orb to the two elf-like women. "However… it appears that this location attracts many of the mortals that inhabit this city…."

"Do we have a specific target?" asked the brunet raising her head.

"Just have fun… and if you happen to run into the Pharaoh and his friends… do not hesitate to collect them as well." said the queen with a sinister smile.

"If that is what you wish…" replied the blond lifting her head. "Then it shall be done." said the two as they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the red-eyed ruler alone.

"Mistress…. What of the other locations?" questioned a voice from the shadows. "Shall I lead an attack upon them?"

"That will not be necessary Witch's Apprentice. They would be expecting us… seeing as we have attacked both locations once before." replied the queen.

"I see…" said the red-headed monster.

"What must be done now… if something much more discrete." said the queen placing her hand to her chin in thought.

"Like what Mistress?" asked the monster.

"Leave that … to me…" she answered with a smirk.

* * *

After nearly getting hit by several cars Atem finally made it to the mall, now the only issue was how was he going to find the others? As if answering his own question he started to look around him and noticed Kaiba sitting alone on a bench, although, he could barely see him since he was surrounded in shopping bags.

"Finally… I was about to go deaf from all of her screaming…" muttered Seto when he saw Atem coming. "Where is he?!" Why is he late?!" he mocked. "If Kisara wasn't here I would have left hours ago…"

"Sorry about that… she didn't give you too much of a hard time did she?" asked Atem, only to be greeted with a deathly glare from his rival.

"I'm just glad Kisara felt sorry for me and took her away so I could rest…" muttered the teen.

"How bad was it?" asked Atem fearfully.

"Children were crying…" he answered simply, making the teen ruler sweat drop.

Atem was going to ask something else, that is until he was interrupted by a familiar voice screaming at him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" said Glacia to the retreading couple as they left the café.

As soon as the two were out of site, the ice haired teen let out a sigh of relief.

'_**Maybe I'll get a break after all…'**_she thought.

-bell chimes-

'_**Then again maybe not…'**_ thought the girl with a sigh.

"Welcome to café… how many in your party?" Glacia asked with a forced smile.

"The place sure is busy today…" said Tristan.

"I'll say… glad we got a table when we did." replied Duke before taking a sip of his drink.

The teens were sitting at their usual large table eating and chatting, pretty much just finding something to occupy their time on their day off.

"Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves… Glacia and I are about to pass out… maybe opening up the café while the twins were in school was a bad idea. There's just too much work to do for just two people…" Flora muttered as she refilled their drinks.

"We could help if you want us to." suggested Flannery.

"That's not a bad idea it would give us something to do…" said Aurora.

"Great… how about the girls change into the extra uniforms and wait tables while the boys work in the kitchen?" said Flora leading the girls to the back room.

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!?" asked Joey, voicing what the other boys were thinking.

"No." Sparks simply replied, cracking her knuckles as she glared at the boys.

At first the boys thought they would just ignore their idea, but when they saw the tiny sparks of electricity flashing from the blonde's fists, they could not get up fast enough.

* * *

**Alright… this one came out a lot sooner than the last one :)**

**Hopefully the next one will be too….**

**Sorry it was so short…. I hope you liked it though…**

**Gotta get back to homework now… thank you for reading and reviewing**


End file.
